


Une rencontre bouleversante (Partie 1)

by Dreamytime



Series: Une rencontre bouleversante [1]
Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Elysée, France - Freeform, Love, President de la Republique, Romance, emmanuel macron - Freeform, politique, rencontre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 51,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamytime/pseuds/Dreamytime
Summary: Emmanuel Macron, fraîchement élu président, vivait une petite vie bien tranquille avec Brigitte quand une jeune femme vint tout bouleverser. Jusqu’où ira cette histoire ?Suite : https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898489/chapters/34506066





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, à la base je voulais faire une fanfic sur Emmanuel Macron et Manuel Valls mais il y en a beaucoup donc j'ai voulu rester dans ce style-là tout en changeant un peu donc j'ai seulement gardé Emmanuel (le petit chanceux ahah). Ce premier chapitre est pas tip top et un peu court mais je voulais poser le cadre avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet ;)

Emmanuel Macron était installé confortablement sur son fauteuil dans son bureau à l'Elysee. C'était une journée comme d'habitude, un lundi parmi les lundis. Le matin, ses collaborateurs lui faisaient un point sur les dossiers en cours, les articles de presse le concernant, puis Emmanuel se retrouvait seul pour appeler telle ou telle personne, la routine quoi. Mais ce jour-là, Emmanuel Macron allait faire une rencontre qui allait bouleverser sa vie. 

Avec son nouveau parti politique et la proximité qu'il veut montrer avec le peuple, Emmanuel Macron avait décidé d'engager un ou une stagiaire pour les mois d'étés pour permettre à ce dernier de voir d'un peu plus près la plus haute fonction de l'état ainsi que les différents services. Un employé de l'Elysee était chargé du recrutement pour ce fameux poste. Il y avait plus de 500 candidatures déposées en tout mais après lecture des CV, seuls 200 ont été retenu pour un entretien. Sur ces candidats, une centaine n'a pas été à la hauteur des exigences, puis à l'approche de la fin des entretiens, une jeune femme s'est fait remarquer par le recruteur. Elle avait la vingtaine, était brillante dans ses études de droit, avait une bonne culture et de la prestance. Elle avait tout de la parfaite candidate, c'est pourquoi c'est elle qui fut retenue pour exercer ce poste durant les 3 mois de juin a août.  
Emmanuel Macron avait donc été informé du choix de son employé et c'est ce fameux lundi que la petite stagiaire faisait son apparition. Néanmoins, cette arrivée était sortie de la tête du président. On toqua à la porte. 

\- Monsieur Le Président, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais la stagiaire est arrivée. 

\- La stagiaire ? 

\- Euh.. Oui monsieur le Président, c'est aujourd'hui son premier jour. 

\- Ah.. Euh oui.. Très bien, j'arrive. 

-Bien monsieur le Président, répondit l'homme avant de fermer la porte du bureau. 

"Mais quel con" pensa Emmanuel en se tapant la tête. D'un côté, cette arrivée allait lui permettre de sortir pour un court instant de la monotonie de son travail du matin mais d'un autre côté, cela bousculait son emploi du temps, et Emmanuel était quelqu'un qui aimait l'ordre et la rigueur. C'est pourquoi cet oubli le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Il se leva de son fauteuil puis essaya de remettre parfaitement son costard ainsi que sa coiffure. Emmanuel Macron était quelqu'un qui faisait attention à son image et notamment lorsque les médias étaient là. En effet, comme il s'agissait d'une grande première d'ouvrir un poste de stagiaire, la presse était là pour filmer cet instant.  
Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir puis sortit du bureau et descendit les marches. Juste avant d'arriver sur le perron de l'Elysee, Emmanuel prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène et s'efforça de paraître souriant et heureux d'accueillir cette nouvelle recrue. 

La jeune fille était habillée de façon classe tout en étant assez simple. Elle portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche rentrée dans ce dernier, le tout arrangé d'une petite ceinture marron. Elle était vêtue également d'un trench marron ainsi que des petites chaussures noires à talon. Elle était brune aux yeux verts et ses cheveux étaient légèrement ondulés et ils tombaient sur ses épaules. La jeune femme se tenait droite sur le perron à côté de l'homme qui était venu prévenir le président ainsi qu'à côté de la personne chargée de son recrutement. 

Quand Emmanuel Macron posa ses yeux sur la jeune stagiaire, tout son agacement s'envola. Il la fixa pendant quelques secondes, l'air hébété avant d'apercevoir les journalistes sur sa droite puis reprit ses esprits. Il s'avança vers elle puis lui tendit la main. La jeune femme la lui serra et Emmanuel l'observa de plus près. Il remarqua directement le rouge qui commençait à envahir ses joues. "C'est sûrement dû au stress de faire quelque chose de mal devant toutes ces caméras.... ou alors au fait de me rencontrer" pensa-t-il. Elle paraissait comme quelqu'un de très timide aux premiers abords. Emmanuel plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme et se perdit dans l'immensité de leur couleur verte.

-Bonjour, enchanté de faire votre connaissance Mademoiselle.

-B..B..Bonjour Monsieur le Président, je suis également ravie.

Emmanuel Macron passa sa main gauche derrière le dos de la jeune femme tout en ayant toujours sa main droite dans celle de cette dernière et lui murmura :

\- Tournez vous vers les caméras et faites votre plus beau sourire.

La stagiaire essaya tant bien que mal d'essayer de sourire tout en ayant l'air le plus naturel possible mais la gêne commença à se faire ressentir quand elle sentit une légère brûlure sur ses joues. Après une centaine de flash, elle sentit la main d'Emmanuel Macron la pousser vers l'intérieur de l'Elysee. Tant mieux, pensa-t-elle, elle commençait à suffoquer de stress.

-Laissez nous, commanda le Président, j'aimerais m'entretenir seul à seule avec Mademoiselle.

Puis il s'adressa à elle :

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau, lui dit-il en esquissant un sourire laissant apercevoir ses dents joliment non alignées ce qui lui donnait un charme enfantin.

Arrivés dans la pièce, Emmanuel Macron invita la jeune femme a s'asseoir en face de lui. Elle l'observait avec des yeux remplis de joie et d'admiration ainsi qu'une pointe d'attirance pour ce jeune Président. Était-ce le fait de son statut, le fait de son expérience, le fait de la nouveauté ou bien le fait tout simplement inexplicable chez un certain nombre de personnes d'être attiré par une personne sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle n'en avait aucune idee. Emmanuel était également intrigué par cette jeune femme qui semblait si réservée et qui pourtant avait été prise sur plus de centaines de candidatures.

\- Alors, dit Emmanuel Macron en regardant le CV de cette dernière, Louise Dallier c'est ca ?

-Oui oui, répondit-elle timidement.

-Dites moi, qu'est ce qui vous a motivé à faire ce stage ?

-La politique m'a toujours intéressée et je trouve que faire des stages est le meilleur moyen de se rendre compte................

Emmanuel Macron n'écoutait plus ce que racontait la jeune femme, il l'a contemplait. Elle paraissait si innocente, comme une personne qu'on a envie de protéger. Soudain, il décida de la couper.

-Parlez moi de vous.

-De.. De moi ? Que voulez-vous savoir ? Il n'y a rien de bien intéressant à dire..

-Oh je suis persuadé du contraire, lui répondit-il en souriant.

-Et bien je suis née à Lyon, j'habite et fait mes études la bas, j'ai un petit frère qui est au lycée, mon père est avocat et c'est lui qui m'a donné envie de faire du droit et c'est à peu près tout, comme je vous l'ai dis, ce n'est pas passionnant.

-Detrompez-vous Mademoiselle.. Je...

Le téléphone sonna, Emmanuel s'excusa et alla répondre. Il revient quelques minutes après.

-Veuillez m'excuser, un rendez-vous important je dois y aller.

-Je vous en prie.

-Vous n'avez qu'à descendre et aller voir Jean il vous expliquera les différents services, quant à nous nous n'en avons pas fini..

Emmanuel Macron lui fit un clin d'œil puis partit. Louise ressentit d'un coup une chaleur inexplicable envahir son corps puis une sorte de vide quand Emmanuel n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Elle descendit donc rejoindre son formateur un petit peu troublée par cette entrevue avec le Président. De son côté, Emmanuel n'était pas dans son état normal non plus. Il enchaînait les rendez vous mais avait la tête ailleurs. Il se surprenait à penser à cette jeune femme et essayait d'effacer ces pensées malsaines en les remplaçant par sa femme. Brigitte était l'amour de sa vie et il le savait. Elle avait toujours été la pour lui depuis le début, c'était son unique histoire d'amour. Bien sûr qu'il lui était déjà arrivé de trouver certaines femmes jolies mais il n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie d'aller plus loin et ne pensait même pas à elles, seulement sur le moment. Mais avec Louise c'était différent puisque contrairement aux autres, il pensait à elle alors qu'il n'était pas physiquement en sa présence. Emmanuel était perturbé par ces pensées qui ne lui étaient jamais arrivées auparavant. Il fallait que cela cesse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon j'ai conscience que ces premiers chapitres ne sont pas bien passionnants mais si il se passe quelques chose entre Emmanuel et Louise trop vite ce n'est pas drole il faut faire durer un peu le suspens d'abord ahah ! La fin de ce chapitre est pas géniale mais il est deja 23h et je me lève demain matin du coup j'ai essayé de me dépêcher pour pouvoir finir et le publier ce soir donc m'en voulez pas trop ! Sinon merci bien à ceux qui lisent et j'espère que vous appréciez quand même un minimum.. A bientôt bonne lecture :)

En rentrant à L'Elysee, Emmanuel faisait tout pour ne pas croiser Louise. Il etait 17h50 et elle allait partir à 18h. Emmanuel alla donc directement dans ses appartements privés. En arrivant dans son salon, il remarqua Brigitte sur le canapé qui etait en train de boire une tasse de Thé. Emmanuel alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et l'embrassa. 

-Alors comment s'est passée ta journée mon chéri ? 

-Oh tu sais comme toutes les autres. 

-Ah bon ? Et ta rencontre avec la petite stagiaire ? 

-Ah oui Ca.. Et bien Ca a été je pense qu'elle saura se rendre utile, elle est remplie de bonne volonté. 

-Et physiquement elle est comment ? Demanda Brigitte en fixant son mari. 

Emmanuel ne s'attendait pas à une telle question de sa part. Il haussa les sourcils pour montrer son étonnement puis répondit : 

-Mais enfin Brigitte tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi à mes yeux. 

Il s'avança pour l'embrasser mais Brigitte détourna la tete et lui dit : 

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question Emmanuel. 

-Et bien je ne l'ai pas beaucoup regardé à vrai dire et puis elle est plutôt quelconque et beaucoup trop jeune, tu es contente ? 

-Rassurée on va dire, répondit-elle en se blottissant contre l'épaule de son mari. 

Emmanuel Macron leva la tête et la posa contre celle de Brigitte tout en essayant de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux parce qu'au fond de lui il savait très bien qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il venait de dire et il ne voulait surtout pas que Brigitte s'en rende compte. Après quelques minutes blotti l'un contre l'autre, Emmanuel se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Tout ce dont il avait envie en ce moment et surtout après cette longue journée, c'était une bonne douche chaude. Il se déshabilla et tourna le robinet. L'eau glissait sur sa nuque jusqu'à ses pieds et ruisselait sur son corps dénudé. Il resta immobile les yeux fermés pendant quelques minutes en essayant de ne penser à rien. Après un quart d'heure, il sortit et s'enroula dans sa serviette. Il enfila un jogging et un T-shirt ample ce qui lui changeait du traditionnel costume cravate. Il parti rejoindre Brigitte dans le salon qui l'attendait pour manger. Il s'assit en face d'elle puis ouvrit une bouteille de Condrieu tout en dégustant les plats concoctés par le cuisinier de l'Élysée. Après avoir fini le dîner, tous les deux allèrent se coucher dans la chambre. Brigitte mit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son mari puis s'endormi rapidement tandis qu'Emmanuel resta éveillé à penser à telle ou telle chose mais notamment à la nouvelle recrue.. Pourquoi pensait-il à elle ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'habituel chez lui, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé d'ailleurs. Après des heures à se questionner, ce dernier finit par rejoindre les bras de Morphée. 

Le lendemain matin, Emmanuel eut du mal à sortir du lit tellement la nuit avait été courte. Brigitte dormait encore à poings fermés quand il se leva en direction de la cuisine pour se servir une tassé de café histoire de se réveiller. Il se prépara en vitesse puis sorti de ses appartements pour aller à son bureau. 

Apres avoir lu une centaine de mails et passer une dizaine de coups de téléphone, Emmanuel fut déconcentré par quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte. 

-Oui entrez, dit-il un peu agacé. 

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Louise passa la Tête. 

-Je...Excusez moi Monsieur le Président mais on m'a demandé de venir vous amener des papiers pour que vous les signez. 

A la vue de ce visage, Emmanuel Macron ne put s'empêcher de sourire même si il voulait tout faire sauf la voir aujourd'hui. 

-Je vous en prie, entrez donc. 

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger je vous pose juste les papiers sur le bureau et je repasserai les chercher quand vous serez parti. 

-Mais vous ne me dérangez pas... Dites moi Ca vous dirais de partir en stage d'observation ? 

-Euh.. Comment Ca ? S'interrogea Louise. 

-J'ai rendez vous avec des sportifs pour discuter de la candidature de Paris aux Jeux Olympiques de 2024, voulez-vous m'accompagner pour voir un peu comment ça se passe en extérieur ? 

La première réaction de la jeune femme fut de ne pas répondre. En effet, elle ne s'attendait pas pour son deuxième jour à partir en rendez vous avec le président en personne. Apres un moment de silence, Louise répondit en rougissant : 

-Je.. euh.. Oui bien sûr ce serait un grand honneur pour moi. 

Emmanuel remarqua la rougeur de ses joues. Il savait la domination qu'il instaurait involontairement mais de par sa fonction mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas de se prêter au jeu. 

-Très bien Mademoiselle, retrouvez moi à 14h sur le perron alors. 

Louise acquiesça puis laissa le President seul. "Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?" Se demanda Emmanuel. Il y a 3mn à peine il ne voulait pas la voir et maintenant il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner... Il venait de réaliser qu'à l'instant que cette proposition n'avait rien de normale, la stagiaire avait été embauchée pour découvrir les services de l'Elysée et non pas pour accompagner le President sur le terrain... De plus, pas sûr que le service de sécurité soit d'accord pour la laisser venir... Peu importe, ses gardes du corps n'avaient pas le choix après tout, c'est le President qui commande. Il regarda sa montre, celle-ci affichait midi. Emmanuel se rendit donc dans ses appartements pour manger puis se préparer à ce rendez vous quelque peu inhabituel.

Quand Emmanuel eut fini de manger, il lui restait à peine une demi heure pour se préparer physiquement et mentalement à ce rendez vous que ce soir du point de vue professionnel avec les sportifs mais également personnel avec Louise. Il ne devait pas perdre le nord surtout qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez vous extrêmement important pour l'avenir de la capitale. Il rassembla ses dossiers qu'il avait préparé en amont de cette entrevue puis sorti de ses appartements. Il descendit les marches de l'Élysée puis arriva sur le perron. Il était 1h45 et Louise n'était pas encore là. La voiture présidentielle était prête dans la cour et n'attendait plus que ses passagers. La porte extérieure de l'Élysée s'ouvrit et Louise fit son apparition. Elle leva les yeux en haut des marches et vit le président. Celui-ci la regardait aussi mais Louise détourna vite le regard et préféra se concentrer sur ses pieds pour ne pas à avoir faire une mauvaise chute ce qui aurait pour conséquence de perdre toute crédibilité aux yeux du President. Elle monta les quelques marches pour rejoindre Emmanuel.

-Je suis prête, lui dit-elle en lui souriant.

-Et même quelques minutes en avance, lui répondit Emmanuel en lui rendant son sourire.

-Je n'allais pas manqué un si beau rendez-vous, s'exclama Louise avant de se rendre compte que cette phrase pouvait être légèrement ambiguë et rajouta : enfin.. je veux dire.. Cette opportunité d'aller en extérieur avec vous... Pour voir..

Plus elle parlait plus elle s'enfonçait. Emmanuel voyant la gêne de sa stagiaire, se mit à éclater de rire et lui répondit :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'avais pas imaginé autre chose.

Louise n'était pas plus rassurée que si le President n'avait rien dit. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la voiture présidentielle. Le chauffeur descendit de la voiture pour aller ouvrir la porte à ses passagers mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire le tour de la voiture, qu'Emmanuel l'avait devancé pour ouvrir la porte à Louise tout en faisant mine de faire une référence. Celle-ci le remercia en souriant et s'installa dans la voiture. Le President fit le tour et vint s'installer à côté d'elle. Les portes de l'Elysee s'ouvrirent et la voiture s'engouffra dans la rue. Louise n'en revenait pas. Il y a 3 jours elle était encore à Lyon avec sa famille et aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait dans la voiture avec le President de la République en personne ! Elle avait du mal à réaliser. Le trajet durait environ 45mn le temps de traverser un peu Paris. Emmanuel et Louise parlaient de choses et d'autres. Louise etait installée du côté droit et Emmanuel du côté gauche. A un moment, Louise se pencha vers le milieu pour mieux voir le chemin qu'empruntait le chauffeur et pour admirer Paris et posa sa main sur le siège du milieu ne regardant que devant. Celle-ci fut parcouru d'un frisson quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de poser sa main sur celle d'Emmanuel. Elle la retira rapidement.

-Je... Pardon je n'avais pas vu, s'excusa Louise.

-Pas de soucis Ca arrive, lui répondit Emmanuel.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, Louise étant trop gênée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

En arrivant, Emmanuel fut accueilli par les sportifs suivi de Louise qui ne savait pas trop où etait sa place.

-Permettez-moi de vous présenter Louise, qui effectue un stage à l'Elysee, une brillante jeune femme qui aura sans aucun doute une carrière tres prometteuse, s'exclama Emmanuel.

Louise se tourna vers lui puis rougit et serra la main aux interlocuteurs d'Emmanuel. Ce dernier la dévorait des yeux comme si c'était la septième merveille du monde. Enfin tout ce petit monde se mit autour d'une table pour discuter de la participation de Paris aux Jeux Olympiques. Il fallait à tout prix que ce soit Paris qui l'emporte sur Los Angeles et Emmanuel voulait gagner ce duel pour prouver qu'il était bien en place et qu'il méritait de diriger l'une des sept puissances mondiales. Leur entrevue dura plus de deux heures et Louise n'en perdit pas une miette. Elle était omnibulée par la facilité qu'avait Emmanuel a persuader et convaincre les gens malgré son jeune âge et son "inexpérience" politique. A la fin de ce rendez-vous, Emmanuel remercia les sportifs et reprit le chemin de l'Elysee avec Louise. A peine entrée dans la voiture, celle-ci se tourna vers Emmanuel et s'empressa de lui dire :

-Vous avez été fabuleux !! Enfin je veux dire j'ai deja vu vos discours à la télé mais en vrai c'est encore plus impressionnant !

Emmanuel fut d'abord surpris par l'enthousiasme de sa jeune stagiaire puis se mit à sourire et lui répondit :

-Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle mais vous savez je ne fais que mon travail.

-Oui mais vous le faites avec une facilité déconcertante c'est vraiment prodigieux.

-Je vous remercie de tous ces compliments, lui répondit-il en souriant.

-Vous les méritez.

Pendant quelques secondes, les deux se fixèrent du regard mais Louise sentant une chaleur monter en elle, détourna vite le regard de peur qu'Emmanuel ne s'aperçoive que cette dernière rougissait.

La voiture arriva dans la cour de l'Elysee, trop vite au goût de Louise qui aurait bien aimé partager quelques minutes privilégiées de plus avec le President. Tous deux sortirent de la voiture et montèrent les marches du palais.

-Je voudrais vous remercier de m'avoir laissée vous accompagner.

-Avec plaisir, votre présence ne me dérange pas et au moins vous voyez un peu ce qui se passe en extérieur.

"Votre présence ne me dérange pas", ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Louise. Le President de la République française venait de lui dire Ca à elle. Elle fut remplie de joie en entendant ses mots. Après quelques secondes d'absence et voyant qu'Emmanuel la fixait puisqu'elle n'avait pas répondue et semblait ailleurs, elle s'empressa de dire :

-Oui en effet c'est très enrichissant merci beaucoup de me laisser cette chance.

-Je vous en prie. Je dois vous laisser il faut que j'aille dans mon bureau pour faire le bilan sur ce rendez-vous. A très bientôt, lui répondit Emmanuel en lui faisant un signe de la main tout en montant les marchés de l'Elysee.

Louise rejoignit son maître de stage mais elle etait déconcertée et n'arrivait pas à revenir sur Terre lorsque ce dernier lui disait de faire telle ou telle chose. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées.  
A 18h, Louise quitta l'Elysee en ayant hâte de revenir le lendemain. Le soir, dans son lit avant de s'endormir, elle se mit à penser à Emmanuel puis ferma les yeux quelques minutes plus tard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit rapprochement entre Emmanuel et Louise ;) Bonne lecture ! :)

Dans la nuit, Emmanuel se réveilla en sueur. Il venait de faire un rêve érotique et sa femme n'en était pas l'héroïne. Emmanuel fut pris de remords, d'abord parce que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fais de rêves de ce genre et le premier qu'il refaisait, c'était avec sa jeune stagiaire ; ensuite parce que ce rêve l'avait troublé tellement il semblait réel et Emmanuel avait plus qu'apprécié cet intime moment. Il ressentait encore les sensations que cela lui avait procuré, le souffle chaud de Louise dans son cou, ses mains s'agrippant à son dos, le goût de ses lèvres... Il se tourna vers Brigitte et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable même s'il savait que les rêves ne se contrôlaient pas. Néanmoins, on ne rêve pas de genre de choses si on n'y a pas songé au moins dans notre inconscient. Emmanuel essaya de se rendormir en évitant de trop penser à ce rêve et à Louise.

Le lendemain matin quand le réveil se mit à sonner, Emmanuel eût du mal à sortir du lit. Il était fatigué de sa nuit agitée et mit bien 5 minutes avant de se décider à se lever. Il fila sous la douche pour bien se réveiller puis enfila un costume gris foncé ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Il but son café et mangea quelques tartines de beurre puis sorti de ses appartements. Le palais de l'Elysee le fascinait toujours autant que lorsqu'il avait fait son entrée en tant que ministre de l'économie. Il trouvait ses couloirs immenses et les dorures qui ornaient les murs magnifiques.

Quand il entra dans son bureau, il fut aussi émerveillé par la beauté de la pièce que lorsqu'il y était rentré pour la première fois. Emmanuel s'assit dans son fauteuil et regarda ses mails. Il passa quelques coups de téléphone et répondit a quelques uns de ses mails et sms. Il leva la tête quelques minutes et regarda par la fenêtre. Il aperçut Louise dans la cour qui venait d'arriver. Son cœur se mit à faire un gros BOUM dans sa poitrine. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne lui était arrivé qu'une seule fois d'avoir une telle réaction devant une femme et ce n'était autre que sa femme Brigitte. Emmanuel était armé pour faire face à de multiples situations mais celle-la ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Il ne pensait pas un jour être confronté à cela sachant qu'il comptait faire sa vie avec Brigitte la seule et l'unique, du moins jusqu'à maintenant.. Emmanuel s'empressa de tourner la tête et essaya de se reconcentrer sur son travail. 

À midi, il retrouva Brigitte pour déjeuner. 

-Ta matinée s'est bien passée ? Lui demanda-t-elle. 

-Oui oui ça a été. 

-Et ta petite stagiaire ? Toujours efficace ? 

-Je n'ai pas eu d'écho de la part de son maître de stage me disant le contraire donc je présume que oui. Quand je l'ai emmené avec moi pour mon rendez vous avec les sportifs, elle s'intéressait à tout, elle est très curieuse, elle me rappelle un peu moi quand j'étais jeune à vrai dire. 

-A ce point ? J'aimerais bien la rencontrer mais pas dans le cadre du boulot ça pourrait faire polémique je ne veux pas interférer dans tes affaires. Pourquoi ne pas l'inviter ce soir après le boulot à venir manger avec nous ? 

Emmanuel fut pris au dépourvu, se retrouver à table avec sa femme et Louise qui le troublait était-ce bien raisonnable ? Et Brigitte qui le fixait en attendant une réponse, que dire ? 

-Euh tu ne penses pas que cela va passer un peu pour du favoritisme ? 

-Qui veux tu qui pense cela ? La presse n'est pas obligée de le savoir et les employés qui nous verront ne diront rien. Allez s'il te plait, j'ai cru en toi dès le début, laisse moi voir si elle te ressemble. 

-Bon d'accord, je lui demanderai cette aprèm alors. 

-Merci mon chéri, remercia Brigitte en embrassant son mari. 

De retour à son bureau, Emmanuel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce dîner ce soir. Comment allait-il gérer cette situation ? Il ne devait laisser rien paraître surtout devant Brigitte. Il fallait d'abord voir Louise pour lui proposer. De plus, cela ne servait à rien de stresser avant coup, si ça se trouve elle ne voudra pas où aura un empêchement, qui sait. Emmanuel décrocha son téléphone. 

-Jean, pouvez-vous dire à Louise de venir me voir s'il vous plait ? Merci. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Louise toqua à la porte. 

-Vous avez demandé à me voir ? 

-En effet, asseyez vous, lui répondit Emmanuel en souriant. Voila.. Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça vous allez peut être trouver cela un peu déplacé ou même inopportun mais ma femme Brigitte aimerait vous rencontrer. 

-Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Lui répondit Louise étonnée. 

-Oui, je lui ai dis que je trouvais que vous me ressembliez quand j'avais votre âge et elle aimerait vous voir. Êtes-vous disponible ce soir après le boulot ? 

-Je.. Euh oui bien sûr mais on va se rencontrer ou ? 

-Si jamais vous êtes d'accord j'aimerais vous inviter à dîner ce soir. Vous finissez à 19h il me semble aujourd'hui, vous aurez qu'à m'attendre dans le salon et je vous rejoindrais quand j'aurais fini pour vous amener dans mes appartements privés. 

\- Avec plaisir, qui refuserait un dîner avec le President de la République ? Répondit Louise en souriant. 

Emmanuel etait à la fois soulagé qu'elle puisse venir mais également stressé parce que ça y est, ce dîner allait avoir lieu. 

-Parfait alors ! Je vous dis à ce soir.. 

-Tres bien, merci beaucoup Monsieur Macron, répondit Louise en quittant le bureau. 

Quand la porte se ferma, Emmanuel inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène. "Respire un bon coup ça va aller Emmanuel" pensa-t-il. 

Emmanuel regarda sa montre, elle indiquait 19h10. Deja ?? Il etait en retard et Louise devait l'attendre dans le salon. Il n'avait pas vu l'après-midi passée car il etait avec Édouard Philippe pour discuter du droit du travail. Ces ordonnances prenaient des heures et des heures de boulot. Emmanuel rassembla ses affaires et quitta son bureau. Il rejoignit le salon où Louise l'attendait sur les canapés. Elle se leva quand elle le vit. 

-Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée. 

-Je vous en prie vous n'avez pas à vous justifier je comprend tout à fait. 

-Oui mais j'y tiens, lui répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. 

Louise lui emboîta le pas. À dire vrai, elle angoissait un peu de se retrouver en tête à tête avec le chef de l'état et son épouse, elle qui allait l'analyser, pour voir si son mari avait raison ou tort. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement. Emmanuel voyait que Louise était un peu tendue, elle n'arrêtait pas de se toucher les cheveux, se mordiller la lèvre, se gratter le bras, tous les signes montrant une nervosité. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et essaya de la rassurer. 

-Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est un simple dîner en tout bien tout honneur, il n'y a pas de formalité, vous n'avez pas besoin de stresser je vous rassure. 

-Non non mais ça va ne vous inquiétez pas. 

Emmanuel lui sourit puis ouvrit la porte.

Brigitte se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers Louise.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, Louise c'est ca ? Lui demanda-t'elle en lui faisant la bise.

-Oui Madame Macron.

-Appelez-moi Brigitte je vous en prie. Emmanuel m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Louise se retourna vers Emmanuel le rouge aux joues et ce dernier s'empressa de répondre :

-Beaucoup, n'exagérons rien. Venez, asseyez vous Louise.

Tous les trois s'assirent sur le canapé. Un employé vint amener des coupes de champagne ainsi que des petits toasts et autres mets à grignoter.

-Alors votre stage vous plait-il ? Demanda Brigitte.

Louise répondit par l'affirmative et expliqua ce qu'elle faisait et ce qu'elle trouvait particulièrement intéressant. Brigitte écoutait attentivement tout ce que racontait Louise. Apres le monologue de cette dernière, Brigitte s'exclama :

-Mon chéri tu avais raison, c'est vrai qu'elle te ressemble.

Louise se mit à rougir lorsqu'Emmanuel la regarda et se mit à sourire.

Apres le dîner et quelques verres de vin, ils retournèrent sur le canapé pour finir la soirée.

-Je suis fatiguée moi je vais vous laisser finir tranquillement je vais me coucher, s'exprima Brigitte, Louise je suis enchantée d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

-Pareillement ce fut un plaisir, répondit l'intéressée en se levant pour embrasser la première dame.

Apres une petite accolade, elle se pencha pour embrasser son mari puis partit dans leur chambre. Emmanuel et Louise se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Est-ce que ça vous dirait d'aller faire un tour dans les jardins ? Proposa Emmanuel.

-Oh oui j'adorerai !! S'exclama Louise.

-Alors allons-y, lui répondit-il en enfilant son manteau.

En sortant dehors, le froid saisit Louise qui n'avait qu'une petite veste de blaser noir. Emmanuel et Louise arpentèrent les allées formées d'arbres et de fleurs.

-Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que je me baladerai à 23h dans les jardins de l'Elysee avec le Président, je crois que je lui aurais ri au nez, s'exprima Louise.

-Comme quoi rien n'est impossible, lui répondit-il.

Ils s'arrêtèrent contre un arbre puis s'assirent pour observer le ciel. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait. Après environ une heure à rire et parler de choses et d'autres, Louise se mit à grelotter.

-Vous avez froid ? Demanda Emmanuel tout en se relevant.

Louise fit de même et s'appuyer contre le tronc de l'arbre.

-Un petit peu oui mais c'est le prix à payer pour ce moment, alors ça me va.

-Il ne faut pas que vous attrapiez mal.

Emmanuel enleva sa veste et la passa derrière les épaules de Louise. Son souffle effleura la nuque de celle-ci et son corps fut parcouru de frisson. Il remit le col de la veste et releva ses yeux. Louise plongea les siens dans ceux d'Emmanuel. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment qui semblait figé dans le temps. Les mains de ce dernier frôlèrent le menton de Louise. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent dangereusement et n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, lorsque Louise fut collée contre le tronc de l'arbre. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Emmanuel sentit son souffle s'accélérer lorsqu'il aperçut le regard de Louise se poser sur ses lèvres. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Lui, l'homme qui contrôlait tout, tout le temps, était-il sur le point de tromper sa femme, la seule et l'unique ? Emmanuel reprit ses esprits, lâcha le col de sa veste sur les épaules de Louise et se recula.

-Je suis désolé je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, s'exclama-t-il.

-Je m'excuse aussi, c'était très inapproprié.

-Pas de soucis, n'en parlons plus.

-Très bien.

Ils continuèrent de naviguer dans les jardins mais cette fois-ci dans un grand silence. Quelques minutes après, Louise décida de le briser.

-Je.. Cela ne va pas compromettre mon stage ? Parce que je m'en voudrais d'avoir tout gâcher..

-Non absolument pas je ne suis pas comme ça et puis vous n'êtes pas seule, enfin je veux dire je suis fautif aussi même si en soit, nous n'avons rien fait.

-Merci beaucoup Monsieur le Président.

-Je vous en prie c'est la moindre des choses et puis ça ferait d'autant plus coupable si je vous renvoyai sans aucun motif valable.

-En effet, ça serait un petit peu suspect.

-Donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, vous faites toujours partie de mon équipe.

-Merci, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Arrivés devant la porte de l'Elysée, ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer frigorifiés car au fur et à mesure de la soirée, les degrés avaient baissé. Louise remercia Emmanuel pour cette balade et lui rendit sa veste qui lui avait beaucoup servi puis se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

-Mon chauffeur va vous déposer, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à une heure si tardive dans Paris, on ne sait jamais.

-C'est très gentil à vous mais ça ira, je ne veux pas vous déranger ni votre chauffeur et ce ne sera pas la première fois que je me balades seule le soir.

-Non non j'insiste je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit sinon, mon chauffeur n'y verra aucun inconvénient.

-Si vous insistez alors je vous remercie Monsieur Macron, bonne nuit à vous et à demain.

-C'est tout à fait normal Louise, merci d'avoir accepté pour ce dîner et bonne nuit à vous aussi, à demain, lui répondit Emmanuel.

Il regarda Louise s'éloigner puis monter dans sa voiture et sortir de l'Elysée. Il se retourna et grimpa les marches jusqu'à ses appartements. Il rentra sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Brigitte qui dormait profondément. Il enleva sa chemise et son pantalon et se coucha dans son lit en caleçon. Puis il se mit à penser.. Que ce serait-il passé si je n'avais pas repris mes esprits à temps ? Visiblement, cette envie d'aller plus loin semblait réciproque puisque Louise n'avait pas manifesté une envie contraire. Mais peut être ne voulait-elle pas offenser le chef de l'état dans ce cas, elle s'était peut être sentie obligée de faire comme si ça ne l'a gênait pas.. Non, cela se voyait bien qu'elle en avait envie aussi, son regard l'avait trahi lorsqu'il s'était posé sur mes lèvres.. Mais si on se serait embrassé, serait-on allé plus loin ? Et si jamais quelqu'un l'avait découvert ? Comment aurais-je pu faire face à cette polémique ? Emmanuel se tourna dans le lit et arrêta de se poser toutes ces questions puis s'efforça de s'endormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Une semaine passa tandis qu'Emmanuel et Louise faisaient tout pour éviter de se croiser, et, lorsqu'ils en étaient obligés, notamment Louise pour aller demander telle ou telle chose au Président, ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était et en restaient au cadre strictement professionnel. Le sujet était en quelque sorte devenu tabou puisque les deux n'avaient plus reparlé de cette nuit-là et de ce qui avait failli se produire. Ils évitaient également de se regarder dans les yeux mais toutes ses tentatives ne permettaient pas d'arrêter le désir qui brûlait en chacun d'eux, bien au contraire, cela ne faisait que le renforcer.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, Emmanuel en avait rêvé et l'impossible se produisait et à chaque fois en se réveillant, il ressentait une douceur amer, comme un goût d'inachevé dans la bouche, comme s'il regrettait d'avoir stoppé ce moment. Il se sentait également de moins en moins coupable vis à vis de Brigitte. En effet, depuis qu'il était devenu Président de la République, il passait moins de temps avec elle et donc irrémédiablement, cela avait des effets sur sa vie de couple. Ils s'éloignaient peu à peu même si elle était toujours présente mais toutes leurs discussions tournaient essentiellement autour de la gouvernance du pays. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment le temps pour leurs moments intimes, Emmanuel était souvent en déplacement et quand il était à l'Elysee généralement, il était fatigué et il ne se passait rien. Il n'en ressentait pas non plus l'envie. 

Pourtant quand il apercevait Louise, c'est comme si tout se réveillait en lui, un désir aussi extrême que lorsqu'il avait rencontré Brigitte et qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis. Il regrettait de devoir éviter Louise désormais à cause de cette fameuse soirée, c'était ridicule il ne s'était rien passé. Leurs discussions de cette nuit en question lui manquait, ils s'étaient livrés chacun d'eux sur des morceaux de leur vie et Emmanuel avait envie de parler de nouveau à Louise comme avant. Il demanda donc à un employé de l'Elysée de faire monter celle-ci dans son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fit son apparition. Sa timidité apparente lui avait manqué. 

-Bonjour Louise, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, lui dit-il. 

-Bonjour Monsieur le Président. 

-Écoutez.. Voilà.. Je voulais briser la glace car depuis cette soirée où vous êtes venus dîner chez moi, je vois très bien qu'on cherche mutuellement a s'éviter et cette situation me gêne. 

-Je dois avouer que moi aussi.. enfin vous êtes quelqu'un que j'admire et ne plus pouvoir vous regarder ou vous parler est assez frustrant. 

-Vous m'admirez ? J'en suis très flatté.. 

-Je.. Euh oui, avoua Louise. 

Emmanuel ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire sur son visage et mit quelques secondes à essayer de se forcer à reprendre un air sérieux. 

-Si nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde c'est parfait. Je voulais vous prévenir que demain se tiendra une réception ici à l'Elysee en l'honneur des acteurs de la candidature de Paris aux jeux olympiques de 2024. Je voudrais que vous participiez à cette réception.

-Avec plaisir, je serais la, répondit Louise avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix. 

-Je compte sur vous, lui répondit Emmanuel en lui faisant un clin d'œil qu'il regretta quelques secondes après, craignant que Louise ne l'interprète comme une manière détournée de la draguer. 

-Vous pouvez, lui rétorqua-t-elle en lui rendant son clin d'œil. 

Emmanuel se mit à rire quand il vit que Louise n'avait pas du tout mal interprété son geste, bien au contraire, elle s'en était amusée. Il l'a regarda fermer la porte de son bureau puis essaya de se reconcentrer sur son travail. 

La journée et celle du lendemain se déroulèrent normalement et vint la soirée de la réception. Les invités étaient conviés à 19h mais les proches du Président dont faisait partie Louise devaient être la une demi heure en avance. Cette dernière finissait à 18h et comme elle n'avait pas le temps de rentrer chez elle pour 30mn, elle avait prévu des affaires de rechange. Elle se changea puis partit en direction de la salle de réception. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle chercha du regard Emmanuel qu'elle aperçut dans un coin en train de relire son discours. Il leva les yeux une seconde de son texte et ne put s'empêcher de fixer Louise. Elle portait une robe rouge qui mettait en valeur son corps avec un petit décolleté mais rien de vulgaire ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpins noirs. Elle avait un maquillage très sobre, seulement un peu de mascara et du rouge à lèvres. Louise se sentit soudain envahie d'une chaleur lorsqu'elle vit les yeux d'Emmanuel posés fixement sur elle. Elle s'avança vers lui lorsque Brigitte lui coupa le chemin.

-Bonsoir Louise, ravie de vous revoir !

-Bonsoir Madame Macron, le plaisir est partagé.

-Votre stage se passe toujours bien ? Emmanuel ne me parle plus de vous depuis que vous êtes venue diner.

-Ah bon ? Et bien c'est très probablement parce qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire enfin il s'est peut être rendu compte que j'étais quelqu'un d'ordinaire finalement, répondit Louise un peu vexée mais ne montrant rien face à la première dame ; mais mon stage se passe toujours aussi bien oui je vous remercie.

Emmanuel, voyant au loin sa femme et Louise en pleine discussion, se leva et alla les rejoindre.

-De quoi parliez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je disais simplement à Louise que tu ne me parlais plus d'elle alors je lui demandais si son stage se déroulait toujours aussi bien.

-Je ne te parle plus d'elle parce que je suis occupé, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle travaille mal au contraire, répondit-il en regardant Louise qui baissa les yeux timidement.

-D'accord, bon je vous laisse je vais accueillir les invités, tu me rejoins Emmanuel ? Questionna Brigitte.

-Oui, j'arrive.

Brigitte s'éloigna et le chef d'état se tourna vers Louise.

-Je suis désolé, elle n'a pas été très délicate en vous demandant ça.

-Non, pas de soucis, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était rendue compte que vous ne parliez plus de moi depuis que je suis venue dîner chez vous alors j'ai essayé de la rassurer en changeant de sujet et en disant que c'était simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

-Vous avez bien fait, mais vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que je ne parle plus tellement de vous que je suis déçu ou quoi que ce soit, c’est simplement que je la connais et elle arrive à s’apercevoir quand je mens donc je préfère éviter le sujet.

-Non mais vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Emmanuel, voyant Brigitte qui les fixait du coin de l'oeil, décida de la rejoindre. Il se retourna vers Louise.

-Je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille accueillir les invités, lui dit-il en tournant les talons puis se retourna vers elle. Au fait, vous êtes ravissante, lacha-t-il en souriant puis parti.

Louise ne savait plus où se mettre après ce compliment. Un sourire niais se forma sur son visage mais elle essaya de le dissimuler tant bien que mal en allant s'asseoir sur les chaises en face de l’estrade où Emmanuel allait tenir son discours. Ce dernier, après quelques minutes à serrer des mains et faire la bise, monta sur la scène et posa ses feuilles devant lui.

« Messieurs les Présidents, Mesdames, Messieurs,

Beaucoup en doutaient et si nous nous remettions quelques années en arrière, je pense que peu de gens auraient imaginé que la France, Paris, puisse décrocher ces Jeux. Beaucoup étaient sceptiques, quand le projet a été porté d’avoir des Jeux plus ouverts, plus solidaires, plus durables. Et vous l’avez fait et vous avez réussi. Vous avez réussi à convaincre le CIO mais plus largement le reste de la planète que Paris pouvait, cent ans après les Jeux de 1924, accueillir les Jeux olympiques et paralympiques en 2024.  
Alors, bravo et merci ; c’est vous !  
..........................  
Voilà, Mesdames et Messieurs, aujourd'hui, c'est fêter votre victoire ; c'est vous dire combien je suis fier de ce que vous avez fait à travers le temps et par cette unité mais c'est vous dire aussi qu'il nous reste énormément de travail pour qu'au-delà de cette candidature maintenant obtenue, nous puissions organiser et pleinement gagner tous ensemble ces Jeux de 2024 parce que ce sont les valeurs de l'olympisme, parce que ce sont les valeurs de la République, parce que vous l'avez mérité !  
Vive la République et vive la France »

Emmanuel fut acclamé par l'assemblée qui se tenait devant lui. Louise le regardait avec fierté.

-A présent, je vous laisse aller vous servir au buffet organisé pour l'occasion. Encore merci à tous !

Puis il descendit de l'estrade et Brigitte se dirigea vers lui pour l'embrasser. Les invités se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le buffet. Louise fit de même. Une musique se mit en fond pour couvrir le brouhaha qui commençait à se faire entendre. Un serveur tendit une coupe de champagne à Louise qui le remercia. Elle prit un petit four qu’elle dirigea vers sa bouche. Louise regarda autour d’elle et elle eut l’impression d’être dans un autre monde, un monde auquel elle n’appartenait pas. Ce décor au sein de l’Elysée, un « banquet » des invités en tenue chic, Louise avait l’impression d’être dans une soirée mondaine et elle se demandait bien ce qu’elle faisait là mais peu importe, Emmanuel était la c’est tout ce qui comptait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon cette fois-ci j'ai eu quelques heures pour bosser sur la fic donc j'ai pas mal avancé ! Du coup, le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude :) Pour une fois j'ai été beaucoup inspiré et j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre et le suivant, la relation entre les deux commence à devenir plus personnelle...

Plus elle le regardait, plus elle ressentait des choses en elle, les fameux papillons dans le ventre. Elle savait bien que cette sensation n'était pas une sensation habituelle puisqu'elle l'avait connue une fois. C'était il y a quelques années dans son lycée, elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse de son professeur de mathématiques mais, contrairement à Emmanuel et son amour pour sa professeure de français, cette histoire ne s'était pas déroulée de la même manière et n'avait pas la même happy end. En effet, Louise était tombée sous son charme dès le premier cours et pour plaire à ce dernier, elle s'était efforcée d'être la plus talentueuse pour qu'il la remarque. Elle passait des heures à faire des exercices pour qu'aucune formule, aucun théorème ne lui résiste, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son fantasme. Malgré ses regards insistants et ses sourires niais qu'elle lui lançait, ce dernier, pas plus sensible que ça au charme de son élève ni prêtait pas cas et Louise espérait toute seule dans son coin qu'un jour, cet amour soit réciproque. Malheureusement, cet espoir se solda par un échec puisqu'à la fin de l'année de première, Louise était allée le voir pour essayer de lui faire comprendre les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers lui mais le professeur l'avait remis à sa place en lui disant que ce n'était pas possible, que sa relation de travail ne lui permettait pas et qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie. Louise avait passé des heures à pleurer en le traitant de con pour essayer de le faire sortir de sa vie rapidement mais en vain, son désespoir avait duré des mois. L'année de terminale, Louise ne voulait plus suivre les mathématiques, elle avait complètement laissé tomber.

Ce petit flash-back lui revint donc en mémoire lorsqu'elle se mit à prendre conscience que la situation se renouvelait avec Emmanuel. Son premier amour non-réciproque l'avait détruit et elle ne voulait pas revivre la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvé. Louise adorait un film, The Holiday, et notamment une réplique qu'avait prononcé le personnage d'Iris jouée par Kate Winslet qui exprimait exactement sa situation. Elle disait « Je sais ce que c’est que d’être laissé pour compte, que de se sentir insignifiant et quasiment transparent pour l’autre. C’est une douleur nouvelle qui nous transperce alors qu’on croyait les avoir toutes connues. Accompagner des amis en soirée, changer de coiffure, faire du sport, on essaye tout... et quand on va se coucher ça nous rattrape. S’il est indifférent c’est que j’ai dû commettre une faute, on revoit ce qu’il a fait, ce qu’il a dit, on revit tout les yeux ouverts dans le noir, peut-être est-ce un malentendu ? Et on relativise les faits, les preuves qui montrent à l’évidence que l’autre ne nous aime pas, il arrive même qu’on veuille se convaincre que rien n’est fini et qu’il reviendra frapper à notre porte un soir. Ça peut durer longtemps comme ça, et enfin un jour on finit par partir, on rencontre des gens nouveaux, ils nous mettent un peu de baume au cœur en nous trouvant de l’intérêt, on commence à se reconstruire, à voir les choses autrement et si on souffre encore au souvenir des moments difficiles, de ces années de vie qu’on a... qu’on a gâchées on se dit qu’ils pourraient s’effacer ». Cette réplique l'avait marquée à l'époque tellement elle semblait coller à sa vie et ce qu'elle ressentait. C'est comme si elle avait été écrite pour elle. Pourtant, avec Emmanuel, cela semblait différent. Elle avait l'impression que malgré qu'il soit marié, il n'était pas indifférent la concernant. Leur balade dans les jardins de l’Élysée en était la preuve.... Des sentiments commençaient à naitre en elle, pas encore de là à être irrémédiablement amoureuse mais ça en prenait le chemin. Une main posée sur son épaule vint la tirer de ses rêveries.

-Louise, vous allez bien ? Vous sembliez ailleurs, lui demanda Emmanuel.

-Je.. euh oui, je pensais à quelque chose mais oui ça va, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

« Comment dire ? Oui, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de vous » pensa-t-elle mais se contenta de répondre :

-Un peu mais ça va rien de grave, trinquons plutôt à votre beau discours, lui dit-elle en levant sa coupe de champagne.

-Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle, répondit le Président en faisant de même.

Le petit CLIC des coupes de champagne se cognant entre elles se fit entendre et les deux portèrent leur verre à leur bouche, tout en continuant de se regarder dans les yeux. Louise trouvait ceux d'Emmanuel d'une beauté sans pareille, ils étaient d'un bleu azur qui transperçait quiconque qui le regardait. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le buffet pour grignoter quelques plats préparés par le chef cuisinier de l’Élysée. Bon nombre d'invités étaient déjà partis et la salle se vidait encore au fur et à mesure. Louise entendit une musique qu'elle adorait, The Night We Met de Lord Huron. Elle se mit à fermer les yeux et murmurer les paroles. Quand elle les ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, Emmanuel la regardait.

-Vous aimez bien cette chanson ?

-Oui, j'adore, c'est une de mes chansons favorites, lui répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

-Voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse alors ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant et en lui tendant la main.

Louise se mit à rougir, elle n'avait jamais dansé auparavant sur une chanson comme ça, les boites où elle sortait mettaient toujours de la musique pour bouger. La lenteur de la chanson présageait un rapprochement entre Emmanuel et elle. Elle saisit la main tendue du Président, ce qu'il prit pour un oui. Le contact de sa main dans la sienne la fit frissonner. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle, le seul endroit où il y avait assez de place pour être libre de ses mouvements sans marcher sur quelqu'un. Emmanuel fit signe à la personne s'occupant de la musique de la remettre au début et de monter le son, ce que ce dernier se dépêcha d'exécuter.

Le chef d'état se tourna alors vers Louise puis posa sa main gauche sur sa hanche droite et sa main droite dans celle de sa partenaire. Les premières notes se firent entendre et Emmanuel commença à diriger ses pas. Louise, ne sachant pas quoi faire, reproduit symétriquement les gestes de son cavalier en posant également sa main sur le côté droit d'Emmanuel. Dans ce genre de danse, les cavaliers se regardent principalement dans les yeux durant toute la musique, néanmoins, Louise, peu confiante dans ses mouvements, aurait préféré regarder les pieds de l'homme en face d'elle pour essayer de les suivre. Elle ne voulait pas paraître ridicule devant l'ensemble des gens encore présents dans la salle et qui plus est, avaient les yeux rivés sur eux deux. Certains invités, en voyant le Président se mettre à danser, décidèrent de faire de même et « la piste » fut quasiment pleine. Pourtant, Louise ne voyait pas les autres personnes, seul Emmanuel était visible. Pour elle, ils étaient seuls au monde. Elle garda donc la tête levée pour regarder son cavalier dans les yeux malgré sa petite appréhension mais ce dernier, maîtrisant également le domaine de la danse, la dirigea parfaitement. Louise serrait la main d'Emmanuel comme si elle voulait se persuader que ce moment n'était pas un rêve, et il faut l'avouer, également pour éviter de tomber si jamais il lui arrivait de déraper. La distance entre leurs deux corps, perceptible au début, l'était moins au fil de la musique. Louise ne voulait pas que ce moment parfait s'arrête, elle s'efforça donc de se concentrer sur les moindres détails pour pouvoir se souvenir de ce moment toute sa vie. Emmanuel resserra son étreinte et Louise sentit la pression de la main de son cavalier plus intensément, comme s'il voulait la rapprocher de lui. Bien évidemment, elle ne lutta pas et bientôt, leurs corps se frôlèrent. Le président, concentré sur sa danse, ne remarqua pas sa femme au loin qui l'observait. Il se pencha en avant pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Louise et colla sa tête contre la sienne :

-Vous avez décidément beaucoup de talents cachés Mademoiselle...

-Ce type de danse n'en faisait pas partie pourtant... C'est parce que vous êtes un excellent danseur que votre cavalière arrive à peu près à suivre.

-Arrêtez de vous sous-estimer, vous êtes une personne très douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend.

-Je ne pense pas mériter tous ces compliments mais je les accepte.

-Vous pouvez, finit-il de murmurer tout en continuant à danser et garder sa tête contre celle de Louise.

Si celle-ci s'écoutait, elle passerait sa main dans les cheveux de son cavalier et le serrerait contre elle. Elle poserait sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier et resterait des heures dans ses bras. Mais la réalité était toute autre, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire ce dont elle avait envie. Elle se contenta donc de ce que la réalité lui offrait, soit dit en passant, était au-dessus de ses espérances. Elle pouvait sentir le parfum de son cavalier, Invictus de Paco Rabanne, qui sentait divinement bon, et essaya de s'en imprégner le plus possible. La musique finit trop vite à son goût et Emmanuel se sépara d'elle. Leurs mains étaient toujours l'une dans l'autre et Louise ne voulait pas la lâcher mais après quelques secondes, le Président le fit pour elle.

-Merci beaucoup, cette chanson restera définitivement l'une de mes préférées.., lui avoua-t-elle timidement.

-Je ne la connaissais pas avant aujourd'hui mais je dois avouer que je vais me mettre à l'écouter aussi.

Brigitte vint briser cet instant.

-A mon tour d'avoir droit à une danse avec toi, dit-elle en le prenant par le bras.

Louise les regarda s'éloigner. Brigitte se colla contre son mari et l'embrassa. Puis elle s'arrêta, tourna la tête en direction de Louise et lui sourit. La jeune femme comprit que la première dame faisait ça pour montrer son territoire et elle n'avait pas tort en soit, Emmanuel lui « appartenait ». Elle tourna les talons en direction du buffet puis prit une coupe de champagne et l’a bu d'un seul coup, comme pour effacer ce brusque retour à la réalité. Elle en prit une deuxième puis lança un dernier regard en direction du chef de l'état qui croisa son regard et la vit quitter l’Élysée, le verre à la main.

Louise était tellement partie dans la précipitation qu'elle en avait oublié son sac avec ses affaires initiales et sa veste. Dehors, même si c'était l'été, le froid s'empara d'elle qui était seulement vêtue d'une petite robe. Qu'importe, en ce moment-même, elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire, il fallait qu'elle marche pour évacuer de cette soirée riche en émotion. Elle mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et se mit à écouter la chanson sur laquelle elle venait de danser quelques minutes auparavant. 30Mn plus tard, son portable se mit à vibrer. Un numéro inconnu venait de lui envoyer un message.

« **Pourquoi avez-vous pris la fuite ?** ».

Son cœur se mit à accélérer d'un coup et elle dû s'arrêter pour se tenir à un arbre et éviter de tomber sur le trottoir. C'était impossible, comment Emmanuel pouvait avoir son numéro ? Mais à part lui, elle ne voyait pas qui aurait pu lui envoyer ce message, lui seul avait vu lorsqu'elle était partie. Elle décida de répondre en faisant l'innocente.

« **Qui est-ce... ?** ».

Son cœur tapait fort dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se décida à appuyer sur le bouton Envoyer. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« **A votre avis.......** ».

Oh mon Dieu, c'était donc bien lui, elle en était sûre à 99% mais elle voulait une confirmation.

« **Emmanuel ?** ».

Deux secondes après avoir envoyé le message, elle se demanda ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait appelé le président par son prénom. La honte l'envahit et elle se dépêcha de renvoyer un autre message.

« **Excusez-moi, je voulais dire Monsieur Macron ?** ».

« **Pas de soucis, vous pouvez m'appeler Emmanuel en privé et pour répondre à votre question, oui c'est bien moi** ».

Louise en avait donc cette fois-ci bel et bien la confirmation. Mais comment avait-il eu son numéro et pourquoi lui avait-il envoyé un message, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en avoir à faire ?

« **Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?** ».

« **Répondez à ma question et je répondrais à la vôtre** ».

« **Je ne me suis pas enfuie, il était tard je devais rentrer** ».

« **Le mensonge ne fait pas partie de vos talents cachés Mademoiselle..** »

« **Aucun mensonge de ma part.. A votre tour de répondre à la mienne** ».

« **Je me suis permis d'aller voir dans votre dossier pour le chercher** ».

« **Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?** ».

« **Seulement si vous êtes honnête en répondant à ma question** ».

« **Et bien, je suis partie parce que je ne voulais pas que votre femme m'en veuille pour avoir dansé avec vous et je ne voulais pas faire tâche en restant...** ».

« **Merci de votre honnêteté Louise même si je ne comprends pas votre ressenti... Quant à moi je voulais être sûr que tout allait bien** ».

« **D'accord** ».

Louise ne voulait pas épiloguer sur son état sachant pertinemment que ça n'allait pas, elle ne voulait pas prétendre le contraire surtout si c'est pour qu'Emmanuel s'en rende compte. Elle s'apprêtait à ranger son téléphone dans sa poche et se remettre en route lorsque celui-ci vibra de nouveau.

« **Êtes-vous rentrée ?** ».

« **Pas encore, je voulais prendre un peu l'air et je préférais rentrer à pied en écoutant ma musique plutôt que de prendre le métro** ».

« **D'accord, faites attention à vous comme vous avez un peu bu, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose..** ».

« **Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, bonne nuit Monsieur Macron** ».

Elle clôtura le débat et se remit en route. 20Mn plus tard, elle arriva chez elle. Elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se prendre une douche bien chaude pour contraster avec le froid de son corps, puis elle alla se coucher.

De son côté, Emmanuel, recevant le dernier message de Louise, ne savait pas s'il devait lui en renvoyer un pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit ce qui n'était pas très approprié à la situation ou alors pour lui demander de lui envoyer un message lorsqu'elle serait arrivée chez elle mais il n'avait pas envie de l'importuner davantage et de plus, ce message n'était pas non plus approprié à la situation. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il préféra ne rien renvoyer. Emmanuel redescendit à la réception puisqu'il était monté dans son bureau pour chercher le numéro de Louise en prétextant qu'il fallait qu'il vérifie un truc pour ses affaires du lendemain, et était resté en haut le temps d'envoyer ses messages. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Brigitte tombe sur cette conversation que ce soit aussi bien pour le bon déroulement de la suite du stage de Louise comme pour sa tranquillité à lui car elle lui aurait certainement posé un certain nombre de questions pour savoir pourquoi il lui avait envoyé des messages.

La réception venait de se finir et Brigitte l'attendait. Les employés étaient en plein rangement et nettoyage donc les Macron décidèrent de se retirer pour ne pas les gêner. Ils montèrent sans un mot dans leur appartement puis se préparèrent pour aller au lit et enfin, ils se couchèrent. Emmanuel ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Louise et avait peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Mais bon, si elle avait été en danger, elle lui aurait envoyer un message non ?

-Tu aurais pu me réserver la première danse quand même... lui dit Brigitte.

-La première, la deuxième qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Ça change tout Emmanuel, c'est comme si la première dame était reléguée au second plan, je n'ai pas du tout appréciée.

-Excuse-moi je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça, je ne voulais même pas danser à la base c'est juste que Louise connaissait la chanson du coup je lui ai proposé, rien de plus, se défendit-il.

-Décidément, toujours cette Louise...

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer encore Brigitte ? C'est toi qui me parle d'elle en plus.

-Je constate simplement.. Bref, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit chérie, je t'aime, lui dit-il comme pour l'apaiser et calmer le jeu.

-Je t'aime aussi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pensais pas que la réalité pouvait autant coller à la fiction ahah je sais pas si vous avez vu aux informations mais y'a un garçon de 3ème qui a été pris en stage de découverte à l'Elysée ! J'avoue que ça m'a fait beaucoup rire x)  
> 

Le lendemain matin, Louise se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. D’abord, les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Ensuite, à cause d’être restée dehors le soir avec pour seule tenue une robe, elle avait attrapé le rhume. Le comble quant on est en été... Elle n’avait pas dormi de la nuit, empêchée par son nez bouché et son mal de gorge. Sa tête également lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Louise s’efforça de se lever pour aller travailler même si à l’heure actuelle, elle n’avait aucune envie d’y aller.

Elle s’habilla sans trop de conviction enfilant simplement un pantalon noir, un tee-shirt blanc, un pull et une paire de baskets. Rien à voir avec les tenues qu'elle portait habituellement mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas envie de faire d'effort. Vu son état, elle préféra ne pas se maquiller ni se coiffer. De plus, contrairement à son enthousiasme du début de la soirée de la veille vis-à-vis d’Emmanuel et la possibilité de réciprocité des sentiments, la fin de la soirée avait changé sa façon de penser. Donc à quoi bon se faire belle pour quelqu’un qui s’en fiche ? « Oui mais il t'a quand même complimenté sur ta tenue, a dansé contre toi et a cherché ton numéro pour savoir pourquoi tu étais partie.. » se dit-elle, comme si son coté positif prenait le dessus sur son côté négatif. Bon de toute manière, il était déjà l’heure de partir. Elle prit une petite veste et ferma la porte de son appartement. En sortant dehors, elle se mit à tousser à plein poumon. Décidément, la journée démarrait bien. 

Elle arriva à l’Elysée et alla rejoindre son maître de stage qui, en voyant sa tête et son état, préféra la renvoyer chez elle pour qu’elle prenne sa journée et se repose. Il lui dit qu’il allait prévenir le chef de l’état et lui souhaita un bon rétablissement. Louise le remercia, c’est tout ce dont elle avait besoin à l'heure actuelle. Elle fit le détour par la salle où elle avait déposé son sac avec ses affaires de rechange pour le récupérer puis rentra chez elle. Elle se remit dans son lit avec son casque de musique sur les oreilles pour essayer de se reposer. Vers midi, son portable se mit à vibrer. Son cœur frappa un grand coup contre sa poitrine lorsqu’elle vit le même numéro que la veille. C’était lui.. 

« **Jean m’a dit qu’il vous avait renvoyé en voyant votre état ce matin.. Je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles**  ». 

Ce message lui fit retrouver le sourire, si Emmanuel souhaitait avoir de ses nouvelles, c’est que quelque part, il s’intéressait un minimum à elle. Elle décida de le renommer dans son téléphone et pour ne pas attirer l’attention si jamais un jour quelqu’un voyait son portable s’allumer avec le nom du Président, elle opta pour « Emma ». Certes, cela faisait un peu familier et ne ressemblait pas aux surnoms habituels qu'on donnerait à quelqu'un s'appelant Emmanuel mais au moins, personne ne pourrait se douter que c'est lui. Elle n'avait pas non plus d'amie qui s'appelait comme ça, donc aucun risque de confusion. Elle tapa sur son écran pour répondre puis envoya.

«  **Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas à l’article de la mort non plus**  ». 

En relisant son message, elle regretta de se montrer aussi froide, après tout, il ne lui avait rien fait. Son portable se remit à vibrer. 

«  **Oui je m’inquiète car d’après votre maître de stage, vous étiez vraiment, permettez-moi l’expression, dans un sale état. De plus, si vous ne vous étiez pas enfuie hier soir, vous auriez eu le temps de récupérer votre veste que vous avez laissé à l’Élysée.....**  » 

Louise était troublée. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle avait laissé sa veste là-bas ? Elle n'était pas allée le voir la veille pourtant donc comment savait-il ce qu'elle portait ?

«  **Comment pouvez-vous savoir que je portais une veste ?**  ».

«  **Je vous ai aperçu hier matin en arrivant et vous ne portiez pas vos vêtements d'hier soir.**. ».

«  **Très observateur... J'ai simplement oublié de récupérer mon sac, rien à voir avec le fait que je sois partie rapidement après la réception**  ».

«  **Vous ne savez décidément pas mentir Mademoiselle... Sinon demain vous vous sentez d'aplomb pour rattaquer ou souhaitez-vous un jour de plus ?**  »

«  **Je vous remercie mais il faudra bien que je revienne, j'ai simplement attrapé mal, ce n'est rien de grave. Le programme de l'après-midi est donc cocooning dans mon lit devant un petit film...**  ».

«  **Beau planning j'en serais presque jaloux.. Fonction de Président oblige, je ne peux plus me permettre de passer une journée au lit malheureusement, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque parfois**  ».

Louise, voulant faire enrager gentiment Emmanuel prit une photo de son lit où apparaissaient ses jambes dans son jogging gris, son ordinateur et un bol de pop-corn. Elle se décida quelques secondes à l'envoyer puis appuya sur le bouton. Son cœur se mit à accélérer en attendant une réponse. Elle lança des petits coups d’œil à son portable toutes les 10 secondes environ, comme une gamine au collège attendant un message de son petit ami. Son portable se mit enfin à vibrer après 5 interminables minutes.

«  **Petit jogging, ça change de votre tenue d'hier ;) Quel film est au programme ?**  ».

«  **Ah oui en effet, la robe n'est de mise que pour les grandes occasions... Avant toi, c'est un film triste mais je l'adore**  ».

«  **Je vais garder un souvenir de vous d'hier soir en robe alors en attendant la prochaine occasion.. Laissez moi deviner, vous êtes plutôt comédies romantiques je me trompe ?**  ».

Louise relut le message encore et encore. « Je vais garder un souvenir de vous »... Peut-être que finalement Emmanuel n'était pas du tout indifférent vis-à-vis d'elle puisqu'il semblerait qu'elle lui ai fait de l'effet hier soir.. Et visiblement, il l'avait bien cerné aussi sur sa filmographie. Elle décida de lui envoyer un message un peu osé, tant pis pour la déontologie, ils avaient déjà quasiment franchi la frontière employeur/employée de toute manière..

«  **Cela ne tient qu'à vous... ;) Laissez moi deviner, je suis soi-disant comme vous donc je présume que c'est aussi votre catégorie de film préférée ?** ».

«  **Dois-je comprendre une proposition sous-entendue ? Je ne dirais pas ça mais c'est un genre que j'apprécie oui**  ».

«  **Comprenez ce que vous voulez Monsieur le Président. J'arrête de vous déconcentrer, vous avez sûrement mieux à faire, bonne après-midi et bon courage ! :)**  ».

«  **Mieux à faire que de parler avec vous, je ne sais pas mais à faire oui c'est sur... Bon repos Mademoiselle ;)**  ».

Louise posa son portable à côté d'elle et se mit à penser à Emmanuel. Il venait de sous-entendre qu'il aimait beaucoup parler avec elle, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu finalement. Elle commençait à comprendre qu'elle tombait peu à peu amoureuse de lui mais de là à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose, c'était une autre histoire. Il était marié, plus âgé qu'elle et sa fonction de Président ne lui permettait pas d'avoir une relation extra-conjugale. Si jamais cela venait à se produire et que leur histoire fuitait, on ne parlerait plus que de ça dans les journaux et outre mesure, partout dans le monde : « Emmanuel Macron, le faux amoureux transi », « Emmanuel Macron, la double vie cachée », « Emmanuel Macron, le manipulateur infidèle » etc.. Ce serait le plus gros scandale de l'ère Macron et probablement, la fin de sa crédibilité aux yeux du peuple. D'un côté, si Louise l'aimait un tant soit peu, elle ne tenterait rien pour ne pas briser son couple et par la même occasion sa carrière mais d'un autre côté, elle avait vraiment envie de tenter quelque chose encouragée par quelques signes manifestes de la part de celui-ci ainsi que par ses sentiments. Elle décida d'arrêter de penser à tout ça et lança son film.


	7. Chapter 7

Le générique de fin défila sur l'écran d'ordinateur et après des seaux de larmes versées, Louise avait le moral à zéro. Ce film combiné à sa situation actuelle ne pouvait que déboucher sur une déprime totale. Elle mourrait d'envie d'envoyer un message à Emmanuel mais elle se ravisa en se disant qu'il avait bien d'autres choses à faire. A la place, elle mit son casque sur ses oreilles et entoura son oreiller dans ses bras. Elle prit son portable et remit The Night We Met, histoire de bien s'achever. Elle tapa Emmanuel Macron sur Google et commença à regarder les photos de lui. Un sourire lui parcouru les lèvres lorsqu'elle le vit vêtu de son costume de la marine nationale qu'il avait enfilé lors d'une visite. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy là-dedans.. Un article apparu ensuite sur la réception qui s'était tenue la veille. Plusieurs photos avaient été prises par les équipes de communication d'Emmanuel Macron ainsi que par la presse. Une image attira particulièrement son attention.. Il s'agissait d'un cliché pris lorsqu'elle dansait avec lui. Elle sentit quelque chose lui tordre le ventre. La photo était magnifique, on aurait dit qu'elle était tirée d'un film. Louise l'enregistra sur son portable. Elle avait irrésistiblement envie de la mettre dans son fond d'écran intérieur de son Iphone mais si quelqu'un le voyait, cela allait faire suspect.

Elle arrêta de se torturer et décida d'appeler sa meilleure amie en Skype, histoire de lui changer les idées. Celle-ci décrocha de suite, très heureuse d'entendre son amie de vive voix. Elles discutèrent des heures et Louise lui parla de son stage et de sa relation avec Emmanuel mais bien sûr sans rentrer dans les détails. Elle n'évoqua pas la fameuse soirée dans les jardins de l’Élysée ni leurs échanges de texto. Elle parla simplement de la soirée où elle avait dansé avec et lui fit part de son attachement envers lui. Sa meilleure amie connaissait parfaitement Louise et elle savait qu'elle était généralement attirée par les hommes plus âgés qu'elle, la preuve notamment avec son professeur de mathématiques. Elle essaya de lui dire que la situation était beaucoup plus compliquée que celle avec son professeur, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, il s'agissait du chef de l'état. Sa meilleure amie lui conseilla d'arrêter de se faire des idées avant qu'elle ne retombe amoureuse puis ensuite dans une dépression suite aux sentiments non réciproques. Louise lui répondit qu'elle allait essayer de ne pas s'accrocher même si elle savait pertinemment que c'était malheureusement trop tard.

Après plus de deux heures au téléphone, Louise raccrocha et partit dans la cuisine se faire un thé. Son rhume était plus ou moins passé mais elle avait toujours l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle alla également dans la salle de bain se faire couler un bain pour se détendre. Dehors, le soleil frappait la capitale mais Louise n'avait aucune envie de sortir. Elle prit sa tasse, son enceinte portative et rentra dans son bain. Pour une journée de repos, elle avait été plutôt bien mise à profit. De toute manière, même si demain elle était toujours malade ce qui était fort probable, elle allait retourner à son stage. Elle sortit de son bain après une demi-heure passée dans l'eau et se mit directement en pyjama. Elle alla sur sur canapé qui était en face de la fenêtre de l'appartement. Celui-ci était plutôt bien situé, il était dans le quartier piéton de Montorgueil, à environ une demi-heure à pied de l’Élysée. Elle l'avait choisi de façon à ce qu'elle puisse se rendre au stage à pied, ce qui est bien plus agréable que de prendre le métro. Il n'était pas très grand mais pour sa seule utilisation, il suffisait amplement.

De sa fenêtre, elle pouvait apercevoir quelques bars en face avec leur terrasse bondée. Les touristes commençaient à arriver avec la période estivale même si le nombre de visiteurs étrangers avait diminué à cause des attentats qui ont frappé la capitale. Louise adorait Paris, elle y avait été plusieurs fois déjà et à chaque fois elle repartait avec l'envie de revenir. L'appartement a été loué par ses parents pour les trois mois de son stage mais elle pourra probablement le garder plus longtemps si elle décide de poursuivre ses études ici. La nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu'elle se décida à se lever du canapé. Elle se fit une soupe puis partit dans sa chambre. Elle décida de se coucher tôt pour être en forme le lendemain. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer lorsqu'elle reçut un SMS.

«  **J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposée pour être en forme demain**  ».

Louise ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de nouveau un message de lui aujourd'hui. Finalement, la journée finissait plutôt bien.

«  **Comptez sur moi** ».

Elle s'endormit, toujours enrhumée mais en ayant hâte de retourner travailler.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain, bien reposée et de bonne humeur. Elle se prépara rapidement mais sans pour autant négliger cette phase d'une importance capitale. Elle enfila une robe noire, se maquilla puis sortit de chez elle. Elle s'arrêta dans une boulangerie pour prendre un pain au chocolat tout juste sorti du four avec un jus d'orange et partit en direction de l’Élysée. Paris était déjà réveillée depuis plusieurs heures et les gens se pressaient dans la rue pour ne pas être en retard au travail. Louise arriva au palais de l’Élysée avec 10 minutes d'avance et regarda en direction de la fenêtre du bureau d'Emmanuel mais elle ne le vit pas. Elle monta les marches et alla voir Jean. Celui-ci lui proposa un café comme elle avait de l'avance, ce qu'elle accepta.

-Je suis content de voir que ça va beaucoup mieux qu'hier, j'ai bien fait de vous laisser votre journée.

-Oui en effet, je vous remercie et puis je n'aurais pas été très efficace donc la journée n'aurait été profitable pour personne.

-C'est sur, répondit-il en lui souriant. Je vous ai préparé votre liste de travail à faire aujourd'hui et je peux vous dire que vous n'allez pas chômer.

-Tant mieux, je ne suis pas embauchée pour ne rien faire ! Y a-t-il des papiers à faire signer au président aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Ah vous n'êtes pas au courant, le Président est absent pour 5 jours, il part au Canada pour aller discuter avec Justin Trudeau.

La bonne humeur de Louise fut de suite anéantie. Il lui envoie un message la veille en lui disant d'être en forme aujourd'hui pour finalement, n'être même pas là... Elle fut un petit peu vexée qu'il ne lui ai rien dit, mais bon après tout, il ne lui doit rien. Mais quand même.

-Ah d'accord, non je n'étais pas au courant, ça s'est décidé hier ?

-Oui, Monsieur Trudeau l'a appelé pour parler notamment de la COP 21 et du retrait de Donald Trump. Du coup, Monsieur Macron a décidé de partir aujourd'hui pour quelques jours au Canada.

-D'accord d'accord, répondit Louise en finissant son café.

Elle se leva et partit dans son petit bureau aménagé pour elle. Elle s'assied sur sa chaise et aperçut la liste des choses que lui avait donné Jean puis soupira. Elle aurait peut-être dû finalement rester chez elle une journée de plus à savoir ça. Louise commença à se mettre au travail tout en essayant de ne pas penser à Emmanuel même si celui-ci n'était jamais bien loin dans ses pensées. Bon cette fois-ci, il fallait qu'elle arrête de s'accrocher pour rien avant que cela ne devienne trop difficile. Ils en resteraient au cadre strictement professionnel et puis voilà.. A chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à espérer parce qu'il faisait telle ou telle chose pouvant montrer qu'il s'intéressait à elle, un signe contraire faisait son apparition et la remettait à sa place en venant lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se passerait rien parce qu'il n'était pas attirée par elle. C'était trop dur psychologiquement d'être toujours dans l'attente sans savoir si il vaut mieux s'accrocher ou laisser tomber.


	8. Chapter 8

 Les cinq jours se passèrent sans encombre et, restant sur son idée de prendre du recul et de s'en tenir au cadre professionnel, Louise n'avait pas envoyé de messages à Emmanuel. Ce dernier n'en avait pas envoyé non plus, il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. De plus, il était parti avec Brigitte donc les moments où il n'était pas avec le premier ministre du Canada, il les passait avec sa femme.

Le sixième jour, jour du retour d'Emmanuel en France, Louise avait une petite boule au ventre. Passer à autre chose n'était pas aussi simple que ça en avait l'air et le fait de le revoir n'allait pas arranger les choses. Elle arriva le matin, alla saluer Jean et partit directement dans son bureau. Il valait mieux s'enfermer dans cette pièce pour être sure de ne pas croiser le Président même si cela était très improbable aujourd'hui sachant qu'on était mercredi et le mercredi matin, le conseil des ministres avait lieu. La possibilité de voir Emmanuel était donc infime puisque l'après-midi, il allait sûrement rattraper ce qu'il avait manqué ces cinq derniers jours.

Le matin s'était passé comme prévu, pas d'Emmanuel en vue et Louise rentra chez elle pour manger. Quand elle revint à 14h, elle retourna directement dans son bureau. Celui-ci était entouré de baies vitrées donc Louise pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait aux alentours. Quand elle aperçut Emmanuel arrivant au loin, son cœur se mit à battre plus fortement dans sa poitrine. Elle baissa la tête et fit semblant d'écrire pour sembler occupée, de sorte à ce qu'il ne vienne pas la voir. Malheureusement, on toqua à la porte. Louise releva la tête en priant pour que ce ne soit pas le chef de l'état.

-Bonjour Louise, comment allez-vous ? Demanda Emmanuel en rentrant dans le bureau. Il s'assit sur la chaise en face d'elle.

« Et merde.. » se dit-elle, elle était maintenant obligée de lui faire face.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Macron, très bien et vous ? Votre voyage s'est bien passé ?

-Ravi d'être revenu.. Je vois que vous avez l'air d'être en forme, ça fait plaisir ! Oui très bien je vous remercie, Justin Trudeau est une personne de bonne compagnie et quelqu'un de très gentil.

-Je suis contente pour vous alors, lui répondit-elle un peu sèchement, toujours amère de n'avoir pas été prévenue de ce petit voyage.

-Je vous ai manqué ? Demanda-t-il en rigolant, et, voyant la gène s'installer sur le visage de Louise, rajouta : Je plaisante Mademoiselle.

Louise ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Elle n'allait quand même pas répondre à cette question même si c'était juste pour rire. De toute manière, ses faits et gestes la trahissaient déjà. Essayant de changer de sujet, elle se montra un peu froide.

-Je suis désolée mais j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire pour cette après-midi, il faut que je m'y remette sinon Jean ne va pas être content.

-Je, euh, oui pas de soucis je m'en vais, répondit Emmanuel étonné de cet accueil non caractéristique de Louise.

Il se leva de sa chaise et partit en direction de la porte. Il mit la main sur la poignée puis se retourna.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si si tout va bien ne vous inquiétez pas, répliqua Louise en souriant pour ne pas non plus se montrer trop insensible.

Emmanuel la fixa quelques secondes dans les yeux, l'air légèrement triste car il sentait bien que Louise lui cachait un truc et cela le contrariait. Puis, il ouvrit la porte et partit. Louise se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. C'était plus dur que ce qu'elle pensait. La mine dépitée du Président tel un enfant qui boude lui donnait une envie de lui courir après et de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais c'était impossible. Cette entrevue avait cassé le moral de Louise. Le reste de la journée passa très lentement et il lui tardait de rentrer chez elle. Quand il fut 18h, Louise rassembla ses affaires et sortit rapidement de l’Élysée. Elle mit ses écouteurs et marcha frénétiquement. Elle arriva à son appartement un peu moins d'une demie-heure plus tard. Elle posa son sac et se jeta sur son canapé. Puis une idée lui vint. Si elle pensait tout le temps à Emmanuel, c'est parce que la journée elle le voyait et le soir, elle ne faisait rien et rentrait chez elle toute seule. En effet, Louise ne connaissait personne sur Paris. Et le fait de n'avoir rien à faire en dehors de son stage la maintenait dans cet état monotone d'attente. Elle décida donc de sortir le soir-même. Elle partit se préparer dans la salle de bain ce qui comprenait douche, habillage et maquillage. Une heure plus tard, elle était prête. Louise avala un reste de pâtes de la veille qui lui restait dans le frigo puis sortit. Elle chercha sur internet « bar de nuit à Paris » puis cliqua sur le premier. Elle rentra l'adresse dans le GPS de son portable et se dirigea dans sa direction. 

Quand elle arriva, le bar n'était pas encore trop bondé donc elle put s'asseoir sur une table en terrasse. Elle commanda un verre de Tariquet puis chercha une cigarette dans son sac. Deux filles se trouvaient à la table d'à côté et fumaient également. Louise décida de leur demander un briquet, histoire d'entamer une discussion. Les filles lui en passèrent un puis elles commencèrent à discuter. Louise rejoint leur table et leur raconta qu'elle était là pour trois mois car elle était en stage.

-Tu es en stage où ? Lui demanda la première qui s'appelait Clémence.

-Euh...A l’Élysée, répondit Louise un peu gênée sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Attend on parle du même Élysée là ? Questionna la deuxième s'appelant Eva.

-Oui, il ne me semble pas qu'il y en ait plusieurs, dit Louise en rigolant.

-Mais comment ça se fait ?? La chance ! Tu as pu voir le Président ? Demanda Clémence.

-Il proposait un stage du coup j'ai postulé et j'ai été prise. En vrai, c'est super intéressant vraiment ! Et oui, je vois le Président.. avoua Louise.

-Alors, il est comment en vrai ?

-Ben c'est vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil, il ne joue pas un rôle auprès des gens, il est comme ça de nature, répondit-elle timidement.

-Et physiquement ? Parce que franchement je le trouve pas mal moi, déclara Clémence en rigolant.

-Euh.. je dirais qu'il est aussi beau qu'à la télé, répondit Louise en se mettant à rougir.

-Quelle chanceuse !

-Je suis d'accord ! Renchérit Eva.

Les trois filles se mirent à rire. La soirée se poursuivit et les verres d'alcool également. Le bar avait une piste de danse et le son de la musique augmentait au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Quelques heures plus tard, le bar était bondé. Les trois filles se glissèrent sur la piste et commencèrent à danser. L'alcool commençait à monter à la tête de Louise qui mourrai d'envie d'envoyer un message à Emmanuel. Ne prenant pas toujours les meilleures décisions en ayant bu, elle décida de prendre une vidéo des gens en train de danser pour lui envoyer puis rajouta sur le message «  **cee n'est pas lezs mêmes musuiques qu'à la récepotion ça..**  » et lui envoya. Ce n'était pas écrit tout à fait normalement mais bon quelques fautes de frappe par ci par là n'étaient pas bien graves après tout, il arriverait bien à déchiffrer quand même. Louise se remit à danser puis quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa pochette.

«  **En effet, c'est un petit peu différent. Ou êtes-vous ? Tout va bien ?**  »

Ahhh visiblement il ne dormait pas et il s'inquiétait pour elle.. Louise se perdit quelques secondes dans ses pensées, imaginant qu'il était là avec elle sur la piste et qu'ils dansaient comme la dernière fois. Puis elle revint à la réalité et écrivit un autre message.

«  **Euh je ne sais pluus ou récisement mais dasn un bar de nuit. Tutto va bene**  »

Hop envoyé, Louise n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se contentait de profiter de l'instant présent.

«  **Vu votre écriture, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien non quel est le nom de ce bar ? »**

«  **Je ne sais plus trop, je crios que c'est l'Appart pourrquoi ? »**

Louise ne reçut pas de réponse. Pensant qu'il s'était endormi ou autre, elle commença à déprimer puis alla se servir un autre verre pour oublier sa triste vie sentimentale. Elle aperçut au loin un garçon plutôt mignon sur la piste de danse et décida de le rejoindre. Le garçon s'approcha d'elle rapidement et ils se mirent à danser tous les deux. Après quelques musiques, les deux se rapprochaient dangereusement lorsqu'une main vint la tirer en arrière.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans cette fic, les moments que j'aime le plus écrire ce sont ceux où il y a des rapprochements entre les deux comme cette soirée, j'espère que ce sont ces moments-là que vous préférez aussi ;) Bref, bonne lecture ahah !

Le garçon commença à s'énerver envers l'homme qui lui avait piqué sa conquête mais un autre homme habillé en noir le poussa en lui faisant comprendre de ne pas s'attaquer à lui. Le mystérieux homme prit Louise par la main, qui ne se débattue pas, complètement abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer et sortit du bar. Il était habillé d'une telle façon qu'on ne pouvait pas deviner son apparence physique. Il portait des lunettes et une écharpe qui lui couvrait tout le bas du visage. Une fois sortie et à la lumière des lampadaires, Louise crut hallucinée. 

-Mais je euh je comprend pas, balbutia-t-elle.

-Vous avez vu les messages que vous m'avez envoyé ?? J'ai eu peur pour vous et visiblement, il me semble que je suis arrivé à temps ! répliqua Emmanuel. 

-Hein ? Oh non il était gentil pas de soucis, lui répondit-elle en titubant à moitié n'arrivant pas à se tenir bien droite en face du Président. 

Emmanuel rattrapa Louise en posant sa main sur sa hanche. 

-Regardez-vous, vous n'êtes pas en état de rentrer seule dans les rues de Paris, je vous raccompagne, lui dit-il. 

Louise reprenant peu à peu ses esprits commença à se sentir un peu honteuse d'être dans cet état devant le chef de l'état. 

-Non mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça va aller, j'ai fais des connaissances d'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille leur donner mon numéro sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir les revoir, répondit Louise en se débattant pour essayer de rentrer de nouveau dans le bar à la recherche de Clémence et Eva. 

-Je ne vous laisse pas toute seule, je viens avec vous, je ne vous lâche pas, rétorqua Emmanuel en remettant son écharpe de façon à ce que personne ne le reconnaisse. 

Il fit signe à ses gardes du corps de rester dehors pour ne pas attirer davantage l'attention. Louise n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'accepter. Elle prit sa main et commença à le tirer à l'intérieur. Les filles n'étaient pas bien loin de l'entrée donc la jeune femme n'eut pas de mal à les apercevoir. Emmanuel lui serra la main en essayant de regarder le sol pour que personne ne remarque sa présence. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Louise et elle se mit à serrer également la main d'Emmanuel, comme pour se confirmer le fait que c'était bien la réalité. Clémence et Eva observèrent Emmanuel en se demandant pourquoi cet homme était habillé de cette façon. Louise fit mine de ne pas savoir en disant que c'était un ami qui était venu la chercher puis elle leur donna son numéro de téléphone. Elle embrassa les filles puis se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la sortie en entrainant le chef de l'état avec elle. 

-Vous vous souvenez où vous habitez au moins ? Demanda Emmanuel une fois sorti et doutant de la capacité de Louise à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. 

-Quand même oui, c'est à Montorgueil. 

-C'est à peu près à 20mn d'ici à pied, souhaitez-vous prendre l'air ou voulez-vous que mon chauffeur vous dépose ? 

-Je préfère marcher et prendre un peu l'air si ça ne vous dérange pas, répondit-elle. 

Emmanuel demanda à son chauffeur d'aller l'attendre directement à Montorgueil car il allait rentrer à pied avec Louise. Il fit également comprendre à ses gardes du corps que ce n'était pas la peine qu'ils le suivent mais ceux-ci ne souhaitaient pas le laisser tout seul. Après maintes négociations, il était convenu que les gardes l'attendraient devant le domicile de Louise sauf deux, un en amont du chemin pour vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun danger et un derrière, juste par précaution. Emmanuel et Louise commencèrent donc leur route silencieusement, lui, tenant Louise par la taille de peur qu'elle ne trébuche et s'écroule au sol. Louise fit de même ne sachant pas trop où mettre son bras. Celle-ci ne pouvait demander mieux, elle était blottie contre l'homme qu'elle voulait et qui la raccompagnait chez elle. Emmanuel décida de briser le silence.

-Pourquoi avez-vous bu comme ça ? Questionna-t-il sur un ton beaucoup moins cordial que d'habitude. 

-Et pourquoi pas ? 

-Y a-t-il une raison à cet état ? 

-Pas la moindre, rétorqua-t-elle. 

-Arrêtez de mentir Louise, vous savez que je le vois. D'ailleurs, ce matin, vous sembliez déjà très froide, je me trompe ? 

-De toute manière, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Lui rétorqua-t-elle sèchement pour ne pas avoir à aborder le sujet du pourquoi elle s'était mis dans cet état. 

-Que vous me croyez ou non, je me soucie de vous Mademoiselle. 

-Et en quel honneur ? 

-En l'honneur que malgré le fait que je ne vous connais que depuis peu, vous êtes vraiment une personne que j'apprécie et je me préoccupe des gens que j'apprécie. 

Louise ne répondit pas et se contenta de serrer un peu plus Emmanuel contre elle. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de très attentionné... 

-Pourrais-je avoir une réponse à ma question maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant. 

-Il n'y a pas vraiment de réponse, il ne doit pas forcément y avoir toujours une cause à ce qu'on fait. 

-Ayant un peu plus d'expérience que vous, je sais pertinemment que pour se mettre dans cet état, c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison. 

-Décidément, je ne suis pas comme vous alors Monsieur Macron, lui répondit Louise en lui souriant. 

-Si vous le dites.. finit-il un peu vexé. 

Le reste du chemin se fit dans le silence, Louise continuant à tituber. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de marcher droit mais les ¾ du temps, soit elle attirait Emmanuel vers elle, soit elle le collait carrément en allant de droite à gauche. Le chemin se finit rapidement et les deux s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. 

-Je vous raccompagne jusqu'en haut, je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers, lui dit-il. 

-C'est trop aimable de votre part, répondit Louise en s'esclaffant. 

Emmanuel demanda à ses gardes du corps de l'attendre devant la porte de l'immeuble et il rentra dans la petite cour intérieure avec Louise. L'appartement se trouvait au deuxième étage et la jeune femme avait beaucoup de mal à monter les marches sans divaguer. Emmanuel était resté derrière elle au cas où elle venait à tomber. Celle-ci continuant à rire pour rien, loupa une marche et tomba en avant la tête la première. Le chef de l'état n'eut pas le temps de la retenir qu'elle était déjà au sol. Louise continuait à rire mais Emmanuel lui lança un regard inquiet. Du sang commençait à couler sur le haut de sa joue. 

-Oh mon Dieu Louise vous n'êtes pas possible.. Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il. 

-Je euh je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en se passant la main vers son œil gauche car elle sentait quelque chose lui couler dessus. 

-Venez, appuyez-vous sur moi, lui dit Emmanuel en commençant à prendre le bras de Louise pour le passer derrière sa nuque tout en la soulevant avec son autre bras. 

-C'est juste l'appartement à gauche en haut là, dit-elle. 

Ils montèrent les marches restantes et la jeune femme chercha ses clés dans sa pochette. Elle les sortit et essaya de les rentrer dans le trou de la serrure qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver. Emmanuel lui prit les clés des mains et ouvrit l'appartement. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et le chef de l'état ferma la porte. Il amena Louise sur le canapé et la fit s'asseoir. 

-Avez-vous une trousse à pharmacie ou autre pour que je vous soigne ? Demanda-t-il en déposant sa veste pour être plus à l'aise. 

-Oui mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais m'en occuper, je vous ai assez embêté pour cette soirée, lui répondit Louise. 

-Ce n'est pas négociable vous n'êtes pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. 

Emmanuel ouvrit tous les placards de la pièce et il finit par en trouver un rempli de médicaments. Il prit quelques compresses et du désinfectant puis retourna dans le salon et s'assit à côté de Louise.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dilemme, dilemme...

Il retroussa les manches de sa chemise et prit le visage de sa stagiaire dans sa main pour le tourner vers lui. Cette dernière plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Emmanuel. Une larme commença à perler sur sa joue du fait de la douleur de sa blessure à l'arcade sourcilière mais également du fait de l'attention que lui portait le chef d'état. Décidément, cet homme avait toutes les qualités du monde. 

-Ça vous fait si mal que ça ? Demanda-t-il inquiet tout en essuyant la larme coulant sur la joue de Louise. 

-Oui.. avoua-t-elle, mais j'ai surtout tellement honte de me retrouver dans cet état devant vous, je n'aurais pas dû vous envoyer ce message ! 

-Au contraire, vous avez bien fait, imaginez tout ce qui aurait pu vous arriver si je n'avais pas été là.. 

-Peut-être qu'il ne se serait rien passé..

-On n'est jamais trop prudent, rajouta-t-il, attention ça va piquer un peu.

Emmanuel versa du désinfectant sur la compresse et commença à tapoter l'endroit où elle s'était ouverte. Louise eut soudain une forte douleur et se mit à serrer le bras d'Emmanuel instinctivement comme si cela allait diminuer la souffrance. Le Président ne dit rien et continua à enlever délicatement le sang qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Louise serrait le poing. 

-Bon ce n'est rien de bien méchant, je ne pense pas que des points de suture soient nécessaires. Je vais voir si vous avez des pansements, lui dit-il en se levant pour aller de nouveau dans la salle de bain. 

Il revint avec une boite de pansements pour finir son travail d'infirmier. Il en prit un et le colla sur l'endroit en question. Après avoir été au stade euphorique, Louise était maintenant dans le stade de redescente. Elle regarda Emmanuel l'air triste. 

-Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, dit-elle la voix tremblotante tout en baissant la tête. 

-Je vous en prie Mademoiselle, répondit-il en relevant le menton de Louise avec son doigt. 

Emmanuel enleva une mèche du visage de la jeune femme pour la passer derrière son oreille. Celle-ci posa spontanément sa main sur celle d'Emmanuel et ferma les yeux. Des larmes commençaient à lui monter. Le Président, voyant Louise dans un tel état, l'attira vers lui et la serra machinalement dans ses bras. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour la calmer. La jeune femme sanglotait contre le torse d'Emmanuel, une main sur sa poitrine. Son parfum lui monta dans les narines et Louise s'imprégna de l'odeur de l'homme collé à elle. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu être à un autre endroit en ce moment-même. Elle passa ses bras dans le dos d'Emmanuel et le serra fort contre elle. Elle voulait seulement que ce bonheur ne s'arrête jamais mais une sonnerie vint briser cet instant. Emmanuel se dégagea pour regarder qui l'appelait à cette heure-ci. 

-Excusez-moi, c'est un de mes gardes du corps qui m'appelle je dois répondre... Allo ? Oui je suis toujours chez elle, il y a eu un petit souci mais rien de grave elle s'est cognée la tête alors je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien avant de repartir. Oui je ne vais pas tarder. Attendez-moi en bas j'arrive.

-Allez-y, je ne vous retiens pas plus, il est déjà tard, lui dit-elle à contrecœur, merci beaucoup.. vraiment.. 

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, ne vous inquiétez pas une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça devrait aller mieux demain. 

-Oui j'espère, encore désolée de vous avoir déranger j'ai tellement honte, je m'en veux.. 

-Ce n'est pas grave et c'est déjà oublié n'en parlons plus si vous voulez, lui dit-il. 

-Merci beaucoup.. Allez-y vos gardes du corps vont se demander ce que vous faites à force, répondit-elle en le regardant en souriant. 

-Vous avez raison, on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils peuvent imaginer, répliqua-t-il le même sourire aux lèvres. 

Emmanuel remit les manches de sa chemise, attrapa sa veste et s'approcha de Louise puis caressa tendrement sa joue. 

-Bonne nuit Louise, prenez soin de vous. 

-Merci, rentrez-bien et bonne nuit à vous aussi. 

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie puis, regardant une dernière fois sa stagiaire, il lui sourit et ferma la porte. La jeune femme réalisait à peine ce qui venait de se passer. C'était l'une des plus belles soirées de sa vie et également l'une des plus honteuses. Le revoir le lendemain allait être un terrible moment de gêne. Louise se leva du canapé et sentant ses jambes commencer à trembler, elle n'eut pas la force de passer par la case salle de bain et partit directement dans sa chambre. Elle s'affala sur son lit encore habillée et s'endormit avec l'odeur du président qui avait imprégné ses vêtements. 

Emmanuel, quant à lui, redescendait les marches de l'immeuble de Louise en étant un peu troublé. C'était la première fois, dans ce contexte-là, qu'il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui ni de partir de l'appartement où il était quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait envie de rester auprès de Louise et cette sensation n'était pas normale pour lui. Il aurait dû avoir envie de retourner auprès de sa femme pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il s'arrêta dans l'escalier hésitant. Devait-il remonter avec Louise, ce dont il avait envie ou devait-il rentrer chez lui, ce dont il devait faire ? Devait-il écouter son cœur ou sa raison ? Il pensa aux conséquences de son acte si il remontait et imaginant tout ce qu'il risquait de perdre, préféra descendre. Il ouvrit la porte et ses gardes du corps furent soulagés de le voir. Ils l'escortèrent jusqu'à sa voiture garée quelques mètres plus loin. Il monta et s'affala sur la banquette arrière. Son chauffeur démarra instantanément. Emmanuel regarda par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Louise prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie et s'il devait rester pragmatique, il n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Sa fonction de Président lui imposait une conduite irréprochable et si on n'était pas capable de gouverner sa vie, comment prétendre gouverner le pays ? Il n'y avait qu'à voir le mandat précédent quand François Hollande allait rejoindre sa maîtresse en scooter, cette histoire avait été un gros scandale. Alors si cela venait à se reproduire avec Louise et lui, ce serait encore pire sachant qu'Emmanuel est en couple avec sa femme depuis son adolescence et généralement, la double vie n'est pas très bien perçue par l'opinion publique. 

La voiture venait d'arriver dans la cour de l’Élysée et Emmanuel n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Il remercia son chauffeur et descendit de la voiture. Il grimpa les marches qui menaient à ses appartements privés et ouvrit la porte tout doucement. Avec un peu de chance, Brigitte ne se rendrait pas compte de l'heure qu'il était et ne lui poserait pas de questions. Lorsqu'il avait reçu le message de Louise, il était dans son bureau en train de travailler et il était parti directement sans la prévenir. Si elle savait qu'Emmanuel était allé la rejoindre, elle lui ferait certainement une crise et il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec elle. Il ferma la porte sans bruit derrière lui puis se dirigea vers la chambre. Brigitte alluma la lumière. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ? Ou étais-tu ? Le questionna-t-elle. 

-Je travaillais dans mon bureau, j'avais pas mal de trucs à rattraper de mes cinq jours au Canada. 

-Arrête de te moquer de moi Emmanuel, il est 2h du matin ! En plus, j'ai entendu la voiture arriver dans la cour, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? 

-Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas, il y a Fred qui m'a appelé et il était bourré du coup j'ai préféré aller le chercher et le ramener chez lui, c'est tout. 

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis directement alors si ce n'est que ça ? 

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes si je t'avais dis que je partais chercher Fred tu ne m'aurais pas laissé y aller de peur que ça nuise à mon image si jamais la presse m'avait suivi, n'est-ce pas ? 

-Pas forcément, répondit Brigitte mais voyant les yeux de son mari monter au ciel, elle rajouta, bon oui c'est vrai mais tu aurais pu me prévenir quand tu étais déjà parti. 

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter je t'ai dis mais pardonne moi je ne le ferais plus. 

-J'espère. 

Brigitte se tourna dans le lit et éteignit la lumière. Il valait mieux pour Emmanuel faire profil bas. Il se déshabilla et se coucha en restant de son côté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fred est un ami d'Emmanuel de longue date. On ne sait pas trop pourquoi il apparaît comme une fleur comme ça mais il fallait une raison valable pour qu'il quitte l'Elysée sans prévenir sa femme donc c'est le premier truc qui m'est passé par la tête ahah


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain matin, Louise se réveilla avec la gueule de bois. Elle regretta immédiatement d'être sortie et d'avoir autant bu sachant que le lendemain, elle devait se rendre à son stage. Elle se leva tant bien que mal et alla prendre une douche froide pour se réveiller. En se regardant dans la glace, la jeune femme aperçut le pansement que lui avait mis Emmanuel la veille. Celui-ci était plein de sang donc elle le changea puis s'habilla rapidement et ne pouvant rien avaler à cause de son mal de ventre lié à ses exploits de la veille, elle partit directement. Quand elle arriva à l’Élysée, des images de la soirée lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle fut de suite accablée par un sentiment de honte. Comment avait-elle pu se comporter ainsi devant son employeur et qui plus est, le Président de la République Française ? Louise était bloquée dans la cour de l’Élysée. Affronter le regard d'Emmanuel allait être quelque chose de compliqué, désormais, il n'allait plus la voir comme sa stagiaire bien convenable mais comme une fille qui ne savait pas se tenir. Et Louise ne le supportait pas. Sur un coup de tête, elle eut envie de faire demi-tour ou d'aller donner sa démission. Elle leva les yeux en direction de la fenêtre du bureau d'Emmanuel et comme par hasard, ce dernier la regardait. En effet, il avait pris l'habitude de regarder par les carreaux vers 9h les matins où il était dans son bureau lorsque Louise arrivait. D'habitude, celle-ci ne faisait pas attention et ne regardait pas dans sa direction mais pas aujourd'hui. La jeune femme baissa immédiatement les yeux et n'ayant pas d'autres choix maintenant que de rentrer dans l'enceinte de l’Élysée, elle s'avança. 

Louise salua Jean et les autres personnels puis alla s'installer dans son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et courut aux toilettes où elle vomit. Ses excès de la veille étaient visiblement toujours présents. Se sentant un peu mieux, elle sortit des toilettes, but un petit peu d'eau et passa ses mains mouillées sur son visage. Elle avait vraiment une tête à faire peur. En retournant à son bureau, Jean l'ayant vu courir dans le couloir, vint la voir en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Louise fit mine que oui même si sa tête la trahissait de par son mal de ventre et son pansement; puis, retourna à son bureau. 

Midi arriva après d'interminables heures et la jeune stagiaire se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires pour sortir quand Emmanuel entra dans le bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui. Impossible de se défiler maintenant.. 

-Bonjour Louise, remise de votre soirée ? Lui demanda-t-il en rigolant. 

La jeune femme ne savait plus où se mettre. Ses joues virèrent au rouge en moins de deux secondes, ce qui avait le don d'amuser le Président. 

-Je.. je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, je regrette de vous avoir dérangé et que vous ayez assisté à ce triste spectacle, j'ai tellement honte, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. 

-Arrêtez de vous excuser, je vous ai déjà dis que j'étais content que vous m'ayez envoyé ces messages et ne vous en faites pas, cette soirée reste entre nous. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai menti à ma femme sur l'endroit où je me trouvais hier soir donc rassurez-vous, je ne parlerai de ça à personne. 

-Ah bon ? Vous pensez qu'elle n'aurait pas été compréhensive ? 

-Disons que si je lui avais dis que je suis parti en pleine nuit rejoindre une jeune femme qui m'a envoyé des textos et que je suis montée avec elle dans son appartement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle l'aurait bien pris.. 

-Vu comme ça en effet je comprends.. Cela ne se reproduira pas Monsieur Macron, ajouta-t-elle honteuse. 

-Cela ne m'a pas déplu de vous voir dans un contexte autre que celui de l’Élysée et puis je peux vous l'avouer maintenant, vous m'avez bien fais rire même si j'essayais de faire le sérieux.. Bon bien sûr sauf quand j'ai eu peur pour vous à la fin, répondit Emmanuel en rigolant, d'ailleurs votre blessure comment ça va ?

-Moi aussi ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir ailleurs qu'ici, avoua-t-elle, c'est un peu douloureux encore mais bon, ce sont les risques du métier, déclara-t-elle en souriant. 

-En effet ahah ! Vous aviez prévu quelque chose à midi ? Ça vous dirait de manger avec moi ? Brigitte déjeune avec la directrice de l'UNESCO et ça me ferait plaisir de déjeuner en votre compagnie. 

Louise se mit à rougir. Un tête à tête avec Emmanuel ne pouvait se refuser même si quelques minutes auparavant, elle faisait tout pour ne pas le croiser. 

-Oui, ça me dirait bien mais votre femme ne va pas le prendre mal.. ? Demanda-t-elle timidement. 

-Ce n'est qu'un dîner, elle n'a pas à le prendre mal. 

-Dans ce cas, avec plaisir alors ! S'exclama-t-elle. 

-Que préférez-vous ? J'ai un rendez-vous à 13h30 donc aller dans un restaurant loin ce n'est pas possible après on peut soit aller dans ceux aux alentours, soit on mange ici et le chef nous prépare ce qu'on veut ou alors on peut pique-niquer dans les jardins, comme vous le souhaitez, déclara-t-il. 

-Tout me va personnellement, choisissez ce qui est le plus simple pour vous, répondit Louise en souriant. 

-Un pique-nique ça vous va ? Je dois vous avouer qu'un peu de simplicité en ce moment me conviendrait parfaitement. 

-Alors ça me va aussi et puis il fait beau, ça serait bête de ne pas en profiter. 

-Vous avez raison, je transmets au cuisinier et cela devrait être prêt rapidement, répondit Emmanuel, on a qu'à sortir dans les jardins en attendant. 

Le chef d'état appela un des employés pour qu'il transmette l'information aux cuisiniers puis Emmanuel sortit de l’Élysée suivi de Louise qui lui emboîtait le pas. Il faisait chaud, le soleil était à son apogée. Les jardins s'étendaient à perte de vue, tellement grands qu'on n'avait pas l'impression d'être à Paris. A la place des voitures, des feux rouges et des boulevards, il y avait des fontaines, des bassins, des bosquets et tout un tas d'arbre. Ce paysage semblait perdu au milieu de la capitale. Emmanuel et Louise regardaient à droite et à gauche pour trouver l'endroit idéal. Ils se mirent d'accord sur une place près d'un arbre qui faisait un peu d'ombre, et d'un petit bassin où nageaient quelques poissons. Le Président s'adossa contre le tronc de l'arbre et Louise fit de même. Tous deux regardaient en direction du bassin. Louise décida de s'excuser pour avoir été froide l'après-midi de la veille. 

-Je sais que vous m'avez dis d'arrêter de m'excuser pour hier soir mais cette fois-ci, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier après-midi, je n'ai pas été très cordiale je dois le reconnaître.. 

-Vous allez me faire croire que là non plus il n'y avait pas de raison ? Plaisanta Emmanuel en se tournant vers elle. 

Louise se mit à rougir instantanément et baissa la tête. Quand elle la releva, Emmanuel la regardait toujours avec ses yeux bleus perçants et un petit sourire au coin de la bouche. Louise allait lui avouer la véritable raison quand elle aperçut les employés de l’Élysée qui venaient apporter le repas. 

-Ah je crois que le repas arrive, dit Louise en rigolant. 

-Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça Mademoiselle, répondit-il en la taquinant. 

Le personnel déposa une nappe au sol ainsi que les petits plats qui avaient été concoctés. Emmanuel les remercia et regarda ce qui était devant ses yeux. Il y avait des minis sandwichs au saumon, au jambon et au fromage, des petits toasts à la tapenade et au pâté, des carottes et des tomates accompagnées d'une petite sauce à la crème et à la moutarde, une tarte aux framboises, des bouteilles d'eau et pour finir, une bouteille de champagne. Louise s’émerveilla devant tous ces plats qui semblaient tous plus bons les uns que les autres, même si cela restait quelque chose de simple et de basique. Emmanuel sortit le champagne ainsi que deux coupes et remplit les deux verres. La jeune femme ne savait pas si son foie allait accepter cela sachant ses débordements concernant l'alcool de la veille mais accepta la coupe. 

-A votre stage parmi nous, dit le Président en levant son verre. 

-A ma rencontre avec vous, rajouta Louise en souriant. 

Elle leva son verre et tous deux trinquèrent puis burent une gorgée. Emmanuel tendit le plat des toasts à Louise qui le remercia en en prenant un à la tapenade. Il fit de même puis reposa le plat. 

-Allez-vous enfin me dire pourquoi vous étiez de mauvaise humeur hier aprem ? Demanda Emmanuel en revenant à la charge. 

-Décidément, vous ne lâchez jamais l'affaire, rajouta-t-elle. 

-Jamais, lui répondit-il tout sourire. 

-SI je vous le dis, vous me promettez de ne pas vous moquer de moi ? Pour tout vous dire, j'ai un peu honte de vous avouer ça.. 

-Promis, renchérit-il en levant sa main.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toujours clore un chapitre en beauté ahah désolée Luna et Khaleesi ;)

-En fait... c'est parce que... quand on parlait par texto, vous m'aviez dis d'être en forme pour le lendemain et du coup quand je suis arrivée à l’Élysée le matin et que Jean m'a dis que vous étiez parti en voyage ben je n'ai pas compris pourquoi m'avoir dit ça si au final vous n'y étiez pas... enfin j'étais un peu dégoûtée.. enfin non c'est pas ce que je veux dire parce que vous faites bien ce que vous voulez mais j'aurais bien aimé que vous me le disiez.. même si je sais que vous ne me devez rien enfin excusez-moi, c’était complètement pathétique, vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, je vous demande pardon, cela ne se reproduira plus.., avoua Louise encore plus honteuse que la veille au soir.

Emmanuel ne répondit pas de suite, préférant observer Louise qui n'en menait pas large et baissait la tête par gêne. Le sourire aux lèvres, il finit par dire :

-Alors j'avais raison, je vous ai manqué ? Plaisanta-t-il en poussant gentiment l'épaule de Louise avec la sienne pour qu'elle le regarde.

-Je ne répondrai point à cette question, peut-on passer à autre chose maintenant ? Déclara-t-elle en souriant tout en essayant de cacher ses joues.

Emmanuel, se sentant satisfait d'avoir enfin obtenu une réponse honnête de la part de Louise, ne l’embarrassa pas plus. Elle avouait donc implicitement qu'il lui avait manqué ce qui prouvait qu'elle aussi commençait à s'attacher à lui. Le chef d'état n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. D'un côté, ce qu'il avait ressenti la veille en quittant son appartement montrait bien que lui aussi ressentait quelque chose pour elle peut-être de l'amitié, de l'attirance, de l'amour ou autre, il ne savait pas très bien, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, c'était quelque chose d'impensable qu'il valait mieux éviter avant que cela commence et ne devienne incontrôlable. Emmanuel était partagé entre les deux sentiments et il ne savait pas vraiment lequel des deux était préférable pour lui. Il préféra arrêter d'y penser et se contenta de profiter de l'instant présent sans se poser de questions.

Après avoir pratiquement tout mangé, Louise s'allongea dans l'herbe, une main sous sa tête. Le chef de l'état fit de même à côté de la jeune femme. Ils discutèrent du parcours d'Emmanuel depuis son enfance jusqu'à son élection ainsi que des questions de Louise concernant son avenir. Elle n'avait pas d'idées précises de ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard et le regard d'Emmanuel pouvait peut-être l'aider. Elle expliqua également que s'installer à Paris ne la dérangerait pas car elle adorait cette ville. Ils dérivèrent ensuite sur la musique. Emmanuel était quelqu'un de très mélomane.

-Vous jouez d'un instrument ? Demanda Louise.

-En effet, je joue du piano, j'en ai fais pendant 10 ans au conservatoire d'Amiens.

-Vraiment ? Wow je suis impressionnée ! S'extasia Louise. J'adore écouter les mélodies jouées au piano, je trouve que ce sont les plus agréables à entendre. J'en fais un petit peu aussi mais je n'ai jamais pris de cours, j'ai appris sur Internet mais comparé à vous, c'est misérable.

-Arrêtez de vous dévaloriser Louise, c'est génial d'avoir persévéré toute seule jusqu'à arriver à en jouer ! Vous continuez d'avoir des talents cachés Mademoiselle, vous ne cessez de me surprendre de jour en jour...

-Je vous retourne le compliment, répondit Louise en se tournant sur le côté pour mieux regarder Emmanuel allongé à côte d'elle.

-SI vous voulez un de ces jours, je vous jouerai un morceau et vous me montrerez ce que vous savez faire en retour, dit-il en se tournant également vers elle.

-Ce serait avec plaisir mais franchement vous allez être déçu du résultat, c'est nul.

-Chut, je ne veux plus entendre ça, il n'y a rien de nul chez vous.. avoua Emmanuel.

Louise se mit à rougir et essaya de cacher son visage avec sa main. Voulant embêter un petit peu la jeune femme, Emmanuel se mit à lui faire des chatouilles pour qu'elle arrête de se cacher. Louise commença à avoir des frissons sur tout le corps puis explosa de rire. Elle attrapa la main d'Emmanuel puis avec l'autre, se mit à lui en faire en retour. Le chef de l'état, voulant avoir le dessus, prit les deux mains de Louise et les monta au-dessus de sa tête ce qui eut pour conséquence de se retrouver au-dessus d'elle dans une position assez ambiguë. Louise n'essaya pas de se débattre pour ne pas enlever la proximité entre Emmanuel et elle. Les yeux de cette dernière se plongèrent dans le regard océan de l'homme la dominant. Ils ne faisaient plus attention à ce qui les entourait, c'était comme si cet instant était figé. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Louise dévia son regard sur la bouche finement dessinée du président. Elle ressentit des choses dans son ventre rien qu'en le regardant. Une envie soudaine de soulever sa tête pour poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Emmanuel monta en elle mais une pointe de courage lui manquait. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas non plus, hésitant. Il scrutait le visage de sa protégée. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle avait de minuscules taches de rousseur à peine visibles autour de son nez. Ses yeux verts étaient aussi magnifiques, ils viraient légèrement au bleu lorsqu'ils étaient au soleil. Et sa bouche... rouge et pulpeuse. Tout son visage était parfait et harmonieux. Puis, il dériva son regard sur sa montre qui indiquait 13h30.

-Merde il est déjà 30, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, je suis désolé il faut que je me dépêche, ce n'est pas très professionnel pour un Président d'arriver en retard, dit-il en se relevant.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu passé non plus ! Oui, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher Monsieur Macron, ce n'est pas très poli de recevoir des gens en retard, taquina Louise en essayant de ne pas montrer sa frustration.

Emmanuel se mit à rire, prit sa veste qu'il avait enlevé auparavant à cause de la chaleur puis déposa un baiser qui semblait durer des secondes et des secondes sur la joue de Louise.

-Merci pour ce déjeuner fort sympathique.

-Merci à vous de me l'avoir proposé, lui répondit-elle.

Le Président se contenta de sourire puis partit. Louise, après avoir observé Emmanuel s'éloigner, se laissa tomber en arrière. Que venait-il de se passer là ? Louise n'en revenait pas. Encore une fois, ils étaient extrêmement proches et encore une fois quelque chose venait tout gâcher et ne leur laissait pas assez de temps pour qu'il se passe quelque chose. Elle n'était pas folle, si Emmanuel ne ressentait pas un minimum d'attirance envers elle, il ne ferait jamais ça et ne serait pas resté sur elle en voyant l’ambiguïté de la situation. De plus, venait-il vraiment de l'embrasser ? Bon, certes sur la joue mais cela montrait quand même une certaine tendresse. Louise laissa échapper un petit cri étouffé de bonheur. Elle avait l'impression de progresser peu à peu vers une histoire d'amour avec lui. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis leur rencontre. Dès le début, elle avait senti un truc, une sorte de feeling réciproque, il n'y avait qu'a voir leur première soirée dans les jardins. Puis la danse, les textos, le câlin et maintenant cette situation et un « baiser ». Rien n'était donc perdu, cette potentielle future relation était autrement plus enthousiasmante que celle avec son professeur de mathématiques en y réfléchissant. Là, elle avait vraiment l'impression que c'était quelque chose d'envisageable et non d'impossible. Louise, maintenant à peu près sûr de l'attirance mutuelle entre eux, se dit que la prochaine fois serait la bonne.

Les employés de la cuisine vinrent chercher les restes du pique-nique ce qui fit sortir Louise de ses rêveries. De toute manière, il était aussi l'heure pour elle de retourner au travail. Elle se leva, les remercia pour ce repas et partit en direction de l’Élysée. Elle arriva dans son bureau et s'affala dans sa chaise. Comment se concentrer sur son travail après ce moment intime passé avec Emmanuel ? Emmanuel.. ce prénom pourtant si anodin quelques semaines auparavant était devenu très familier en peu de temps. Emmanuel qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie. Emmanuel qui était dans ses pensées du matin où elle se levait au soir où elle se couchait. Emmanuel, l'homme parfait qui paraissait inaccessible au début puis de moins en moins au fil des jours. Emmanuel qui était passé du statut d'employeur au statut d'amant potentiel. Emmanuel...

Louise essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Il fallait quand même qu'elle se remette au boulot. La jeune femme regarda sa pile de travail et s'y plongea dedans. Quelques heures plus tard, la pendule indiquait 18h et Louise rassembla ses affaires puis sortit de l’Élysée. En arrivant dans son appartement, elle eut la surprise de recevoir un texto. Son cœur se mit à accélérer, espérant que ce soit Emmanuel. A sa déception, il s'agissait de Clémence qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles. Louise l'appela pour qu'elle lui raconte la fin de soirée et lui dit en retour qu'elle s'était fait mal en rentrant chez elle vu qu'elle était trop saoule mais heureusement, son ami était avec elle. Clémence rigola de la situation et lui dit qu'il faudrait remettre ça ce que Louise acquiesça. Après avoir raccroché, Louise eut la surprise de découvrir un autre texto mais cette fois-ci, son portable affichait « Emma », le surnom qu'elle avait donné à Emmanuel quelques jours auparavant. Son message indiquait : «  **J'ai beaucoup apprécié notre déjeuner, vous êtes vraiment une belle personne Louise..**  ». Mon Dieu mais que lui arrivait-il ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il lui envoie ça ? La jeune femme pensait au contraire que justement, après avoir été si proches comme à midi, le chef d'état se montrerait distant et mal à l'aise mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Louise hésita sur la réponse à lui envoyer car elle aussi avait plus qu'apprécié ce moment mise à part la frustration de ne pas avoir pu aller plus loin avec lui, mais comment lui dire sans qu'il prenne ça pour une déclaration ? Elle décida de faire sobre.

«  **Moi aussi.. Votre compliment me touche, sachez que je pense la même chose vous concernant, je suis très heureuse de vous avoir rencontré vraiment, merci d'être vous, merci pour tout..**  ».

Voila, clair, net et précis même si après envoi, elle se dit qu'elle en avait peut-être un peu trop fait. Emmanuel répondit dans la minute qui suivit.

«  **Je suis également heureux de vous avoir rencontré ! Dites moi, j'ai un truc à vous proposer, toujours dans le cadre de votre stage bien entendu**  »

«  **Oui ?**  » envoya Louise, le coeur battant, se demandant bien ce qu'Emmanuel allait lui proposer.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre plus long que d'habitude, petit cadeau de Noel ahah !  
> Après j'avoue que ce n'est pas le plus passionnant mais les prochains seront beaaaaaucoup mieux je vous rassure ! Bonne lecture ;)

«  **Voilà, j'ai le sommet du conseil européen à Bruxelles pendant 2 jours et j'ai réussi à avoir une dérogation pour que vous puissiez assister aux réunions et observer les échanges et les débats. Est-ce que cela vous intéresserait de m'accompagner ?**  »

OH MON DIEU un voyage pendant 2 jours avec Emmanuel !!!! Louise se mit à crier et sauter partout dans son appartement jusqu'au moment où elle réalisa que sa femme devait probablement aussi faire partie du voyage. Merde.. Elle décida de lui demander subtilement.

«  **Ce serait génial oui merci beaucoup !!! Mais votre femme ne va pas m'en vouloir de venir troubler ce voyage ? Parce que si je dérange, je reste ici, je ne veux pas causer de problèmes..**  ». Le cœur de Louise tapait fort dans sa poitrine. Elle voulait absolument qu'Emmanuel réponde négativement à sa question car elle avait très envie de partir avec lui.

« **Louise, Louise.. Si je vous le propose, c'est que cela ne dérange pas et puis c'est dans le cadre de votre stage, le but est que vous voyez plusieurs aspects du travail. De plus, Brigitte ne pourra pas venir, elle a un déjeuner de prévu à l’Élysée et une visite et ne peut annuler**  ».

Louise fut directement remplie d'excitation et de joie. Le moment tant attendu allait peut-être arriver.

«  **D'accord très bien dans ce cas j'accepte avec plaisir merci beaucoup pour cette opportunité vraiment !**  ».

«  **Parfait, nous partons lundi donc ça vous laisse le week-end pour préparer vos affaires, ça devrait le faire**  ».

«  **D'accord, oui en effet, encore merci**! ».

«  **C'est normal, soyez à l’Élysée pour 7h du matin. A lundi alors Louise car demain je suis en rendez-vous à l'extérieur donc je ne vous verrai pas**  ».

«  **Pas de soucis, à lundi Monsieur Macron**  ».

Louise posa son portable. Elle était surexcitée à l'idée de partir avec Emmanuel. Bon ce n'était pas un week-end romantique mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Quelques heures plus tard, elle s'endormit en imaginant ce à quoi allait ressembler ce voyage.

Le lendemain se déroula normalement, journée habituelle ni plus ni moins. Ne voulant pas rentrer directement chez elle, elle appela Clémence et Eva pour leur demander si elles étaient disponibles pour aller boire un verre, ce qu'elles acceptèrent. Elles se rejoignirent dans un petit bar dans le quartier de Louise. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire quand elles aperçurent le pansement au dessus de l’œil de Louise. Celle-ci leur raconta en détail ses exploits d'après soirée quand Eva revint sur le mystérieux ami.

-Il était bizarre ton pote non ? On aurait dit un espion en mission secrète, plaisanta Eva.

-J'avoue on aurait dit qu'il était en mode incognito, rajouta Clémence.

-Ahah oui c'est vrai mais bon c'était Ryan Gosling aussi donc normal qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le reconnaisse, répondit Clémence en rigolant.

-Sûrement oui ahah ! Non mais sans déconner pourquoi il était comme ça ? Demanda Eva.

-Ben, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de le dire.. En fait, il n'aurait pas dû être là c'est pour ça qu'il se cachait.

-Mais pourquoi ? C'était qui ? Questionna Clémence.

-Vous me promettez de le garder pour vous ? Vraiment ?

-Promis, répondirent en cœur Clémence et Eva.

-Ben.. je vous ai dis que je faisais un stage à l’Élysée.. et c'était Emmanuel Macron...

Les deux filles se regardèrent choquées.

-T'es en train de me dire qu'il y a deux jours, j'avais le Président à côté de moi ??? Oh non je suis dégoûtée de ne pas l'avoir reconnu !

-Ah ouais pareil !! Mais pourquoi c'est lui qui est venu te chercher ?

-Euh.. c'est un peu honteux en gros j'y ai envoyé un message et il a compris que j'étais bourrée du coup il est venu pour me ramener chez moi..

-Mais what ? Dis donc t'es une petite cachottière tu nous as caché ça ! Donc t'as son 06 ? Tu peux pas faire tourner ? Plaisanta Clémence.

-Ah non désolée les filles ça je ne peux pas, répondit Louise en rigolant, et je ne vous l'ai pas dis parce qu'on ne se connaissait pas.. En plus personne est au courant du coup voilà donc je compte sur vous pour garder le secret !

Eva fit mine avec sa main de fermer sa bouche pour montrer qu'elle garderait ça pour elle et Clémence acquiesça. Les jeunes femmes continuèrent de parler à propos d'Emmanuel mais Louise ne leur dit pas qu'elle craquait pour lui, c'était trop surréaliste comme situation. Elle leur dit simplement qu'ils s'entendaient bien et qu'elle partait avec lui dans deux jours pour Bruxelles dans le cadre de son stage. Clémence et Eva lui demandèrent un compte-rendu complet à son retour et Louise leur dit oui en rigolant. Après quelques verres, les trois amies allèrent dîner dans un restaurant. Vers 23h, elles décidèrent de rentrer, Louise leur dit au revoir puis partit chez elle.

Tout le week-end, la jeune femme pensa à lundi et son voyage. Elle essaya toutes ses tenues pour trouver celles qui la mettaient le plus en valeur puis se renseigna un peu sur le conseil européen et sur Bruxelles pour avoir un minimum de connaissances. La nuit du dimanche au lundi, Louise ne ferma pas l’œil, trop excitée pour arriver à dormir. Elle se leva à 5h30 du matin pour se préparer puis partit avec sa valise en direction de l’Élysée. Elle arriva avec un peu d'avance donc elle monta les marches pour aller attendre dans le salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, Emmanuel arriva avec ses affaires. Louise se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

-Bonjour Louise, en forme à une heure si matinale ?

-Tout à fait, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit mais je ne suis pas fatiguée donc tout va bien et vous ?

-Oh moi je dors très peu donc ça ne me change pas de d'habitude, pourquoi vous n'avez pas dormi ?

-Parce que j'étais impatiente...

-Je vois ahah, alors en route, répondit Emmanuel.

Ils descendirent les marches jusqu'à la voiture où le chauffeur attrapa les bagages de ses passagers pour les mettre dans le coffre, puis, il partit en direction de l'aéroport. Louise n'avait jamais pris l'avion et à vrai dire, elle en avait une peur bleue mais n'avait pas osé le dire lorsqu'Emmanuel lui avait proposé ça. Après l'excitation vint le stress. Emmanuel remarqua que Louise était maintenant plus nerveuse.

-Tout va bien Louise ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je.. euh oui oui ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

Emmanuel n'insista pas mais il avait compris que quelque chose clochait. Arrivés sur le tarmac, des hôtesses prirent leurs bagages et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le jet privé présidentiel. Louise eut un blocage avant les marches pour monter à l'intérieur. Emmanuel se retourna et voyant que Louise n'avançait plus, il redescendit pour aller la voir.

-Que se passe-t-il Louise ?

-C'est-à-dire que.. je n'ai pas osé vous le dire mais j'ai la phobie de l'avion et.., les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer, cet avion est inspecté en permanence et le trajet dure moins d'une heure, vous n'avez rien à craindre je vous le promets, dit-il essayant de la rassurer.

Louise ne répondit pas. Elle essuya ses yeux, prit une grande inspiration puis commença à monter les marches suivi d'Emmanuel.

La jeune femme arriva à l'intérieur et fut impressionnée par la grandeur. Le chef de l'état lui fit visiter avant le décollage. Il y avait la chambre du Président à l'avant de l'avion avec une petite salle de bain, un bureau avec un petit salon, une salle de réunion et des sièges à l'arrière pour des accompagnateurs. Emmanuel et Louise revinrent dans le petit salon où se trouvaient un canapé et des fauteuils. Pour le décollage, les passagers devaient rester dans les fauteuils pour s'attacher. Le président s'assit à côté de Louise pour essayer de la rassurer comme il pouvait. Louise était très anxieuse, lorsqu'elle attacha sa ceinture, les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux. Lorsque l'avion démarra, elle s'accrocha aux accoudoirs du fauteuil, tellement fort qu'elle aurait pu les arracher. Emmanuel prit la main de Louise qui était de son côté et la décrocha du fauteuil. Il l'enveloppa ensuite de ses deux mains que Louise s'empressa de serrer.

-Louise, regardez-moi, dit-il en voyant la jeune femme tétanisée dans son fauteuil.

Elle tourna sa tête peu à peu pour regarder le chef de l'état. Celui-ci lui souriait et lui faisait des petites caresses sur sa main pour essayer de la calmer. Louise se concentra sur le visage de ce dernier. Emmanuel avait quelque chose de rassurant. Une fois les secousses passées, la stagiaire se détendit peu à peu.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez vous détacher, le décollage est fini, dit-il en continuant de tenir sa main.

-Je.. euh non je préfère rester attachée, répondit-elle encore stressée.

-Je vous assure vous n'avez rien à craindre, et s'il y a la moindre secousse on se rattache ça vous va ? Venez sur le canapé avec moi, nous allons prendre le petit-déjeuner, lui dit-il en se détachant.

Il regarda Louise toujours accrochée au siège. Il décida de la détacher tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

-Venez, levez-vous, tout doucement si vous voulez, dit Emmanuel en l'aidant à se lever.

Louise se leva peu à peu tremblotante mais toujours accrochée à Emmanuel. Il la dirigea vers le canapé puis ils s’assirent tous les deux.

-Vous voyez, tout va bien détendez-vous. Restez là je vais chercher une hôtesse pour leur dire de nous préparer le petit-déjeuner, lui dit-il en se levant.

-NON, cria Louise en le tirant par la main ce qui fit retomber Emmanuel sur le canapé ; pardon, je suis désolée, je.. restez avec moi s'il vous plaît.

-D'accord je ne bouge pas, dit-il en entourant la jeune femme avec son bras droit pour la rassurer.

Louise s'appuya contre lui. Finalement, cette peur de l'avion avait du bon... Une hôtesse passa et Emmanuel lui demanda pour le petit-déjeuner. Celle-ci acquiesça et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des viennoiseries, des fruits, du pain, de la confiture, du jus d'orange, du lait et pleins d'autres trucs. Louise se releva. Son estomac criait famine.

-Que voulez-vous que je vous serve à boire ? Demanda l'hôtesse au Président.

-Je veux bien un café s'il-vous-plaît, et vous Louise ?

-Un jus d'orange s'il-vous-plaît.

La femme s'exécuta puis partit pour les laisser manger tranquillement.

-Bon appétit, dit Emmanuel en regardant la jeune femme.

-Merci.. A vous aussi, répondit-elle.

Le Président prit un pain au chocolat puis l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Louise se servit de la salade de fruits. Après avoir copieusement mangé, il était temps de se rattacher avant l'atterrissage. Les deux passagers se dirigèrent vers les fauteuils où ils s'attachèrent.

-En arrivant nous irons en direction de l'hôtel pour poser nos affaires avant le sommet, dit Emmanuel.

-Pas de soucis, répondit-elle.

L'avion entama sa descente et Louise serra de nouveau les accoudoirs. L'enfer se finit rapidement et l'avion s'arrêta sur la piste d'atterrissage de l'aéroport de Bruxelles.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne vous inquiétez pas si le nombre de chapitre a baissé ou ne correspond plus, c'est juste que j'ai fusionné les premiers qui n'étaient pas très longs pour en faire des plus importants ! Bonne lecture ;)

Tous deux se levèrent et rejoignirent la voiture qui les attendait. Une fois sur la terre ferme, Louise fut soulagée et reprit sa joie de vivre. Le véhicule s'engouffra dans les rues de Bruxelles jusqu'à leur hôtel. Vu de l'extérieur, il était immense et magnifique. Il faisait un peu monument ancien avec sa grande façade blanche et ses fenêtres accompagnées de petites balustrades. Les gardes du corps du Président vérifièrent les environs puis ouvrirent la porte à leur patron qui se dirigea vers la réception suivi de Louise.

-Bonjour, j'ai réservé deux chambres au nom de Macron s'il-vous-plaît.

-Bonjour Monsieur le Président, oui tout à fait, je vous donne les clés, c'est au 7ème étage. Nous vous avons réservé les plus belles suites de l'hôtel, j'espère qu'elles vous conviendront. Je ne sais pas si vous avez été prévenu mais l'hôtel dispose d'un espace détente avec piscine et jacuzzi donc si vous décidez d'y aller, dites-le nous et nous le privatiserons pour que vous soyez plus tranquille.

-C'est très aimable de votre part, je vous remercie, répondit Emmanuel en prenant une clé et en donnant l'autre à Louise.

-Je vous en prie, c'est tout à fait normal Monsieur le Président.

Le chef d'état lui fit un signe de tête en remerciement puis il se dirigea avec Louise vers l'ascenseur entourés des gardes du corps et des bagagistes. L'intérieur de l'hôtel était tout aussi impressionnant que l'extérieur, il y avait un bar fait de bois et de dorures, une moquette marron avec des motifs beiges entremêlés, des fauteuils en cuir marron.. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils s'engouffrèrent dedans. En voyant Emmanuel à côté d'elle, Louise ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une vision du célèbre film et roman 50 nuances de Grey avec la scène du baiser entre Christian et Anastasia dans l'ascenseur et ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer avec Emmanuel... Ils sortirent au 7ème étage et les bagagistes ouvrirent les suites qui étaient l'une en face de l'autre. Louise découvrit sa chambre. Elle était immense, jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait été dans un hôtel comme celui-là. La chambre contrastait avec le reste de l'hôtel, elle était très moderne. Elle disposait d'un grand salon avec des murs blancs, des canapés gris, une petite table noire au centre, une immense télé, un piano ainsi qu'un grand balcon. La chambre était on ne peut plus jolie, un gigantesque lit était adossé au mur beige, un petit salon était également présent et d'immenses fenêtres faisaient entrer la clarté de l'extérieur. Enfin, la salle de bain venait clore ce spectacle en beauté. Une douche à l'italienne ainsi qu'une baignoire était présente et les miroirs accrochés au mur donnait une impression de grandeur. C'était magnifique. Louise revint dans le salon pour remercier le bagagiste. Elle prit ensuite sa valise pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, puis se prépara pour cette journée. Elle sortit un bloc-note et une trousse qu'elle rangea dans un sac à main puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se refaire une beauté. Quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte. Louise se mit une dernière touche de parfum puis alla ouvrir.

-Alors vos impressions ? Demanda Emmanuel, une main adossée au mur.

-C'est magnifique !! Vraiment je suis impressionnée, la suite est juste à couper le souffle, elle est immense j'ai envie de l'échanger contre mon appartement, répondit-elle en rigolant.

Le chef de l'état explosa de rire.

-Vous êtes prête ? Nous devons y aller, ajouta-t-il.

-Oui, c'est bon on peut y aller, dit-elle en attrapant son sac.

Tous deux sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Les gardes du corps passèrent devant et les escortèrent jusqu'à la voiture. Le Conseil Européen n'était pas très loin et le trajet se fit rapidement.

-Tenez votre dérogation, dit Emmanuel en tendant une feuille et un badge, vous vous dirigerez directement dans la salle tandis que moi, je rejoindrai les dirigeants présents.

-D'accord pas de soucis, merci.

-Je ne pense pas que l'on pourra manger ensemble à midi, à mon avis, on ne se rejoindra qu'à la fin de la journée..

-Oh d'accord je comprends ne vous en faîtes pas, répondit-elle un peu frustrée.

Emmanuel lui sourit. La voiture se gara et tous deux sortirent. Le président passa son bras discrètement autour de la taille de la jeune femme et lui glissa dans son oreille « bonne journée Louise à ce soir » puis il lui fit un clin d’œil et s'éloigna. Il ne remarqua pas les flash des journalistes qui le prenaient en photo. La stagiaire n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il s'était déjà éloigné. Elle se dirigea ensuite à l'intérieur du conseil puis vers la salle où allait se tenir le sommet. Une table ronde où les dirigeants allaient discuter était au centre et tout autour des sièges étaient disponibles pour les accompagnants comme Louise. Elle s'assit en face de là où Emmanuel était puisque l'écriteau France était posé à cette place. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, les chefs d'états et de gouvernement firent leur apparition. Louise sortit son bloc-note pour ne pas en perdre une miette, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était là quand même dans le cadre de son stage. Les discussions étaient intenses et Emmanuel, égal à lui-même, excellait dans ses discours. Vers 13h, les débats furent arrêtés pour permettre aux dirigeants d'aller manger. Louise sortit avec les accompagnants, des buffets étaient prévus pour eux dans un grand hall du conseil.

Après une heure et demie de coupure, les débats reprirent de plus belle. La journée se finit vers 18h30 et Louise attendit Emmanuel à la sortie. Ce dernier apparut une demie-heure plus tard, le temps de dire au revoir à tous les autres dirigeants, diplomatie oblige. Les journalistes attendaient à la sortie pour prendre des photos de ce sommet.

-Excusez-moi pour le retard, lui dit-il en souriant, alors cette première journée d'observation ?

-Ne vous excusez pas je comprends ! C'était vraiment très intéressant, chaque chef d'état expose un peu son point de vue enfin c'est captivant de pouvoir assister à cela. Et vous avez été fantastique, vraiment, je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est vous mais je trouve que vous avez une aisance à convaincre les autres avec vos arguments, vous êtes impressionnant !

-Que de compliments et venant de votre part, ça me touche encore plus ! Heureux que vous trouviez ça intéressant, vous n'êtes pas venue pour rien au moins, lui répondit-il alors qu'ils grimpaient dans la voiture.

-Ah non, je ne regrette absolument pas !

-Parfait ! En arrivant à l'hôtel, je vais aller prendre une petite douche et le temps de me préparer, on se rejoint vers 20h ça vous va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Pas de soucis, je serais prête, dit-elle tout excitée à l'idée de passer sa première vraie soirée en tête-à-tête avec lui.

La voiture se gara devant l'hôtel et chacun rejoignit sa chambre. Louise alla prendre aussi une petite douche puis chercha dans sa valise LA tenue. Elle en sortit une robe noire avec de la dentelle au niveau des bras et du dos. Elle avait choisi également une paire d'escarpins noire qu'elle avait acheté pour un nouvel an et qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de reporter depuis. Enfin, elle ajouta une petite veste en cuir beige pour contraster avec la couleur sombre. La tenue, c'était fait, maintenant le maquillage. Il fallait que ce soir, elle soit parfaite. Elle avait opté pour un mascara pour agrandir ses yeux et un rouge à lèvre rouge. En touche finale, elle ondula ses cheveux plus que d'ordinaire. Son portable se mit à vibrer.

«  **Rejoignez-moi dans ma chambre pour un petit apéritif avant d'aller dîner**  ».

Louise se mit à sauter sur place avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait des talons et qu'elle ferait mieux d'éviter avant de se tordre une cheville et de gâcher cette soirée. Elle regarda l'heure et il était 20h tout pile, très ponctuel Monsieur le Président ! Elle prit une petite pochette pour y glisser son portable et son porte-monnaie puis sortit de sa chambre. Elle s'avança devant la porte de la chambre d'Emmanuel puis inspira profondément. Elle toqua. Le président ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, puis regarda Louise de haut en bas, la bouche entrouverte. Il essaya de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Louise vint briser ce silence pour ne pas mettre Emmanuel mal à l'aise.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle tout simplement.

-Je.. euh.. bonsoir Louise... je.. je vous en prie, entrez, bégaya-t-il.

Louise fit un sourire à Emmanuel et entra dans sa chambre. Une bouteille de champagne était posée sur la table au centre.

-Je.. Vous êtes magnifique Louise, déclara le président.

-Merci beaucoup... Si vous me permettez, vous êtes également très...enfin... en beauté, avoua-t-elle en rougissant tout en regardant Emmanuel dans son costume et sa cravate noirs avec sa chemise blanche.

-Je vous remercie.. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, lui dit-il en lui indiquant de sa main le canapé.

Louise s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir. Emmanuel fit de même et prit place à côté d'elle. Il ouvrit la bouteille et tendit une coupe à Louise.

-Décidément, on trinque beaucoup en ce moment, plaisanta-t-il.

-En effet, rétorqua-t-elle en rigolant, à Bruxelles !

-A Bruxelles, dit-il en trinquant.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite mention pour Luna qui voulait la scène du piano.. ;)

Ils débriefèrent de ce sommet lorsque le téléphone de Louise sonna. Elle s'excusa et chercha son portable dans sa pochette pour voir qui était l'imbécile qui venait troubler cette soirée.

-Mince, c'est ma mère et en plus en Facetime.., dit-elle en voyant l'écran, je la rappellerai demain. 

-Non, non attendez, donnez-moi votre portable, je vais répondre, dit-il en souriant. 

Louise le regarda et ce dernier lui faisait signe de lui passer le téléphone. Amusée à l'idée de voir la tête qu'allait faire sa mère, elle lui donna. Emmanuel décrocha et mit le téléphone en face de lui. Sa mère apparut sur l'écran et poussa un hurlement d'étonnement en voyant le Président. 

-Je fais si peur que ça, dit-il en rigolant, je plaisante, bonsoir Madame Dallier. 

Louise mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête de sa mère plus que gênée. 

-Oh mon Dieu, je.. je m'excuse, bonsoir Monsieur le Président. Et euh.. je ne criais pas parce que vous faites peur non non pas du tout, c'est juste que je m'attendais à voir ma fille, dit-elle honteuse. 

-Je me doute je vous taquine, je vous la passe, ajouta-t-il, bonne soirée Madame. 

-Bonne.. bonne soirée Monsieur Macron. 

Il passa le téléphone à Louise toujours morte de rire. 

-Salut maman, tu aurais vu ta tête, c'était à mourir de rire !! s'esclaffa-t-elle en se levant du canapé. 

-Arrête Louise, c'est pas drôle j'ai honte, le pauvre pour qui il va me prendre maintenant. 

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, par contre tu ne veux pas que je te rappelle demain ou mercredi, parce qu'on est à Bruxelles là, Monsieur Macron m'a permis de l'accompagner pour observer les discussions au Conseil Européen. 

-Tu es à Bruxelles avec le Président ? Et bien tu en as de la chance ma fille, il est très séduisant, dit-elle. 

-Maman.. tu sais qu'il t'entend.., dit Louise gênée en voyant Emmanuel lever les sourcils en prenant un air charmeur avec un sourire en coin. 

-Oups.. Décidément je vais toutes les faire aujourd'hui, je vous laisse alors tu me rappelleras plus tard pour me raconter.

-Oui pas de soucis, bisous à vous tous, à bientôt, finit Louise en faisant un signe de la main pour dire au revoir. 

-Bisous ma chérie. 

Louise raccrocha et revint s'installer sur le canapé à côté d'Emmanuel. Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire en repensant aux gaffes de sa mère. 

-Je suis charmant, répéta-t-il en prenant un air suffisant pour rigoler. 

Louise rigola de plus belle. Elle reprit sa coupe de champagne en main et but une gorgée. Emmanuel lui posa des questions sur sa famille pour la connaître davantage. Après une longue discussion, ce dernier regarda sa montre qui affichait 21h. 

-Ah, il est temps d'aller dîner, dit-il en se levant et en tendant la main à Louise pour l'aider à se relever. 

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée où se tenait le restaurant. Une table leur avait été réservée dans un endroit un peu à l'écart pour être plus tranquille. Un serveur leur apporta la carte et Louise écarquilla les yeux en voyant le prix des plats tous plus chers les uns que les autres. 

-Ne vous en faites pas, prenez ce que vous voulez c'est pour moi, dit-il en souriant. 

-Oh non, ça me gêne quand même.. Laissez moi payer la bouteille de vin alors, rajouta-t-elle pour se sentir un peu moins mal à l'aise. 

-Ah parce que vous voulez boire ? Demanda-t-il en rigolant. 

-Euh, non enfin je pensais qu'on allait en prendre une c'est pour ça. 

-Je plaisante, bon accordé, ajouta-t-il en faisant mine de faire la moue. 

Louise lui fit un sourire satisfait en le dévorant des yeux. Même en boudant il était irrésistible... Ils commandèrent leurs plats accompagnés d'une bouteille de Meursault. Le repas se déroula parfaitement bien, toujours dans la bonne humeur et toucha à sa fin sur les coups de 23h. Emmanuel tendit le bras à Louise pour qu'elle y passe le sien, en parfait gentleman, tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Arrivés devant leurs portes respectives, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. 

-Un dernier verre avant de dormir ? Lui demanda-t-il. 

-Avec plaisir, répondit Louise plus heureuse que jamais. 

Emmanuel sourit et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre où la bouteille de champagne entamée les attendait. Ils s'assirent à leurs places respectives d'il y a quelques heures en se servant une autre coupe. 

-Oh, vous voulez pas me jouer un morceau ? Demanda-elle en apercevant le piano en arrière-plan. 

-Maintenant ? Renchérit-il. 

-Oui s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît !!

-D'accord, c'est bien pour vous faire plaisir, dit-il en se levant du canapé, mais après c'est votre tour. 

-Merci !! Et pour le reste on verra, répondit-elle en se levant également. 

Emmanuel s'installa sur le siège en face du piano, fit craquer ses doigts, puis posa ses mains sur le clavier. 

-Je vais vous interpréter la musique que j'aime le plus jouer au piano, je pense que vous la connaissez. 

Il appuya sur les touches et la mélodie commença. Les notes résonnaient dans la suite. Louise s'approcha à côté de lui. Elle ne reconnut pas directement la musique puis lorsqu'Emmanuel entonna les paroles, Louise crut que son cœur allait exploser. Love me, please love me de Michel Polnareff. Les paroles reflétaient exactement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Louise se mit à chanter aussi en le regardant, comme pour lui faire passer le message sans que ce soit trop flagrant. En plus de jouer divinement bien, Emmanuel chantait également très juste. Louise admirait les mains de ce dernier qui se baladaient sur le clavier comme si c'était inné. Le chef d'état regardait Louise en continuant à chanter, il n'avait même pas besoin d'observer ce qu'il faisait. Quand il eut fini, la jeune femme se mit à l'applaudir. 

-C'était vraiment magnifique et en plus votre voix sur cette mélodie c'était.. tout simplement wow !!! 

-Je vous remercie, à vous maintenant, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. 

-Ah non mais je ne peux pas, j'ai trop honte de passer après vous. 

-Louise, ne vous faites pas prier parce que je ne céderai pas.. 

-Rhoooo c'est bien pour vous faire plaisir mais votre déception va être grande, dit-elle en s'asseyant à la place d'Emmanuel qui se releva. 

-Cela m'étonnerait.. 

Louise réfléchit à quelle musique elle pouvait bien jouer pour paraître la moins ridicule. Une chanson lui vint en tête, une qu'elle avait appris récemment. Elle essaya de se remémorer chaque note pour ne pas en faire de fausses puis se lança après avoir regardé Emmanuel qui attendait en souriant. Elle appuya sur le clavier avec une concentration surdimensionnée. 

-J'adore cette chanson, dit Emmanuel en reconnaissant directement la mélodie de Que je t'aime de Johnny Hallyday. 

Louise ne répondit pas, trop concentrée à ne pas faire d'erreur mais elle était contente de son choix. Quand elle eut fini, elle se retourna vers Emmanuel. 

-Et après vous dites que vous ne savez pas jouer... Louise, vous n'avez pas conscience du potentiel que vous avez, dit-il.

-Non mais franchement c'est rien.. Par contre, j'aimerai beaucoup que vous m'appreniez celle que vous avez joué, je la trouve magnifique. 

-Content qu'elle vous plaise, répondit Emmanuel en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. 

Ce dernier lui montra les accords de base lentement pour que Louise puisse les mémoriser. La jeune femme essaya de tout retenir mais il y en avait pas mal donc elle avait quelques trous de mémoire. Emmanuel posa ses mains sur celles de Louise pour lui montrer exactement les positions de chaque note. La chaleur de ses mains transparaissait dans tout le corps de sa stagiaire et son cœur se mit à accélérer. Après plusieurs minutes, Louise se débrouillait sur quelques accords mais l'alcool lui faisait perdre un peu de sa concentration. Elle pensait également à la suite. Il fallait à tout prix prolonger cette soirée, elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter en aussi bonne voie. 

-Ça ne vous dirait pas d'aller à la piscine ? Demanda-t-elle à Emmanuel. 

-Là tout de suite maintenant ? Répondit-il un peu surpris. 

-Je.. euh oui ça peut être sympa et puis on aura pas l'occasion d'y aller demain vu qu'on rentre à Paris.., lui dit-elle avec des yeux suppliants. 

-C'est vrai..., déclara-t-il avant de se raviser, merde mais je n'ai pas pris de maillot de bain. 

-Oh non... mince... dit-elle la mine triste en baissant les yeux puis réfléchit quelques secondes ; mais...vous avez forcément un caleçon non ? 

-Je..euh oui forcément mais c'est un peu gênant, répondit-il en rigolant, vous avez un maillot de bain vous ? 

-Oh oui moi je prends toujours tout juste au cas où et ça peut être très utile comme aujourd'hui ! 

-En effet, j'y songerai la prochaine fois... Et bien si vous voulez vraiment y aller, je peux faire un effort.., répondit Emmanuel enivré.

-C'est vrai ?? Oh merci !! Vous n'allez pas le regretter je suis sûre ! 

-Je vais appeler la réception en leur demandant si c'est possible d'y aller à une heure si tardive et si oui, qu'ils ne laissent entrer personne, je ne voudrai pas me retrouver en caleçon en une des journaux demain, répondit-il en rigolant. 

Emmanuel se dirigea vers le téléphone sur le meuble d'entrée puis appela la réception. 

« Oui c'est Monsieur Macron, est-il possible de bénéficier de votre espace piscine maintenant ? Demain je n'aurai pas l'occasion d'y aller et j'aimerai bien m'y détendre un peu. C'est possible ? Très bien, je vous remercie, nous descendons d'ici une dizaine de minutes ». 

-C'est bon, il nous laisse y accéder et bloque l'accès pour le reste de l'hôtel, dit-il en se retournant vers Louise. 

-Génial !! Je file dans ma chambre me changer, je me dépêche, répondit-elle toute excitée. 

Elle se leva du banc en face du piano, se dirigea vers le canapé où elle avait son petit sac, finit sa coupe de champagne puis sortit de la chambre tout sourire. Elle se précipita dans la sienne pour chercher son maillot de bain. Elle l'enfila sous une chemise et un pantalon, prit un sac et y mit une serviette ainsi que des sous-vêtements puis sortit de sa suite. Emmanuel était dans le couloir avec ses gardes du corps. Il leur dit de ne pas les suivre, que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais ils insistèrent pour au moins l'accompagner jusqu'à la piscine ce qu'Emmanuel accepta à condition qu'ils le laissent tranquille une fois là-bas. Ils descendirent à l'espace piscine et après inspection par les gardes du corps de l'endroit, ils les laissèrent seuls.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon après maintes et maintes relecture, modification, changement etc je poste enfin le chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne va pas vous décevoir et qu'il est à la hauteur de vos espérances. Bonne lecture.. ;)

Louise regarda autour d'elle, la piscine était immense et les petites carreaux de mosaïque bleu ciel faisaient ressortir la couleur turquoise de l'eau. Des colonnes de marbre blanc l'entouraient et marquaient une séparation avec le reste de l'endroit. Un jacuzzi se trouvait à côté, surélevé sur une petite estrade. La jeune femme tourna le regard vers Emmanuel puis enleva son tee shirt tout en maintenant le contact visuel. Son haut de maillot de bain rouge mettait bien en valeur sa poitrine. Le chef de l'état ne la quittait pas des yeux puis il enleva sa chemise. Son torse était bien dessiné, juste ce qu'il faut de muscles. Louise le dévorait des yeux. Elle enleva enfin ses chaussures et son pantalon laissant apercevoir son bas de maillot de bain assorti à son haut. Emmanuel finit de se déshabiller en enlevant son pantalon et se retrouva en caleçon devant Louise. Pour la première fois, il se mit à rougir devant tant d'intimité et de proximité avec une autre femme que la sienne. 

-On y va ? Demanda Louise impatiente. 

-Je vous suis. 

Ils se dirigèrent vers les douches pour se mouiller avant d'entrer dans l'eau. La jeune femme regardait l'eau ruisselant sur le torse d'Emmanuel puis descendant vers son caleçon. Cette vision lui donna un coup de chaud et elle se dépêcha d'allumer la douche pour se rafraîchir. Elle fit couler l'eau sur ses cheveux puis sur le reste de son corps. 

-Piscine ou jacuzzi ? Questionna Emmanuel. 

-Jacuzzi ? 

-Allez. 

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bain à remous. Le chef d'état toucha l'eau afin de juger du degré puis entra le premier. Il tendit ensuite la main à Louise pour l'aider à entrer dans l'eau. Elle la saisit puis enjamba le bord et se glissa à l'intérieur. Emmanuel enclencha les bulles. Louise se mit à rire, cette situation était tellement improbable. Il y a quelques semaines, elle n'avait jamais rencontré le Président de la République et aujourd'hui, elle était dans un jacuzzi rien qu'avec lui. 

-Pourquoi riez-vous ? Demanda-t-il. 

-Parce que.. je suis heureuse, répondit-elle tout simplement. 

Emmanuel se contenta de sourire ne sachant pas quoi répondre. 

-Si seulement je n'avais pas l'obligation de rentrer demain, je resterai bien ici quelques jours de plus, dit-il.

-Et moi donc.. C'est le paradis ici ! 

-Je confirme. 

Ils continuèrent de rester dans le jacuzzi sans parler, juste à profiter de l'instant présent. Mais après plusieurs minutes, la chaleur devenait insoutenable. 

-J'ai super chaud, ça vous dit d'aller faire un tour dans la piscine ? Demanda le Président. 

-Oui pas de soucis, répondit-elle en se levant. 

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'immense bassin. Louise commença à y rentrer doucement mais l'eau était beaucoup plus froide que le jacuzzi, quant à Emmanuel, il y plongea carrément dedans. Louise le rejoignit au milieu de la piscine. 

-Ça vous dit une petite course ? Demanda-t-elle. 

-Vous voulez vraiment me défier ? Répondit-il en souriant et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. 

-Parfaitement Monsieur Macron. 

-Défi accepté ! Le premier qui finit son aller-retour a gagné. 

Ils allèrent au bout de la piscine puis se regardèrent et s'élancèrent en même temps. Louise partit comme une flèche et dépassa Emmanuel sur le premier aller mais au retour, elle commença à fatiguer et ralentit ce qui laissa le temps au chef d'état de la rejoindre et de la dépasser. Il arriva le premier. 

-Alors qu'est-ce que je vous avais dis ? Dit-il essoufflé. 

-Oui mais c'est parce que j'avais le vent en face du coup ça me repoussait en arrière et j'avançais moins vite, répondit-elle en rigolant. 

-C'est fou ces excuses bidons pour ne pas voir la vérité en face, dit Emmanuel avec un sourire en coin en regardant vers le ciel. 

-Quelle vérité ? 

-Que je suis le meilleur..., déclara-t-il en levant son bras pour contracter le biceps en signe de victoire. 

Louise explosa de rire et lui envoya de l'eau par la tête. Emmanuel s'avança vers elle puis l'attrapa par les épaules et la coula. La jeune femme remonta puis essaya de faire de même mais le chef d'état avait plus de force. Ce dernier voulant encore la mettre sous l'eau, posa ses mains sur les épaules de cette dernière mais elle fut plus rapide et entoura ses jambes autour du corps d'Emmanuel et ses bras autour de son cou instinctivement. Ce dernier n'essaya finalement plus de la couler, il la regardait dans les yeux. Louise ne se débattait plus non plus, elle fixait Emmanuel. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de ce dernier. Son cœur se mit à accélérer. C'était LE moment, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas une autre occasion en or comme celle-ci. La jeune femme approcha son visage de celui d'Emmanuel doucement, ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son cœur battait encore plus rapidement que précédemment, c'était le moment fatidique à savoir si ce dernier allait la repousser et dans ce cas cela risquait gravement de compromettre leur relation par la suite, ou si il allait enfin céder. Emmanuel ne la repoussa pas. Il posa ses mains sur le visage de Louise pour lui rendre son baiser plus intensément. Louise entrouvrit la bouche pour aller chercher la langue d'Emmanuel et ce dernier fit de même. La jeune femme serra son corps contre celui du chef d'état. Il descendit ses mains dans le dos de Louise pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Celle-ci lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Emmanuel poussa un petit grognement et continua à l'embrasser plus ardemment. Louise ne pouvait s'attendre à mieux comme premier baiser. Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes pour le regarder, comme pour se conforter que ce n'était pas un rêve mais bel et bien la réalité. Emmanuel lui souriait. La jeune femme était ravie. 

-On retourne au jacuzzi ? Lui demanda-t-elle embrassant la main du chef de l'état sur son visage. 

-Si vous voulez. 

Louise enleva ses jambes autour d'Emmanuel et tous deux sortirent de l'eau pour aller dans le jacuzzi. L'eau chaude les saisit de nouveau en entrant. Louise était aux anges, elle contemplait Emmanuel avec des cœurs dans les yeux. Elle voulait profiter de ce moment à fond. Elle se serra contre lui puis posa la tête sur son épaule. Ce dernier passa son bras autour d'elle et Louise prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, ce moment était parfait. La jeune femme voulait parler mais ne souhaitant pas casser ce moment, elle préféra ne rien dire. Emmanuel le fit pour elle. 

-Vous savez Louise.. je.. je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, c'est la première fois que j'embrasse une autre personne que ma femme...

Louise leva sa tête et le regarda. Que signifiaient ces paroles ? Etait-il en train de regretter ou expliquait-il simplement son attirance envers elle ? 

-Vous... vous regrettez ? Demanda-t-elle le cœur battant. 

-Je.. non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis.. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive enfin je ne me reconnais pas, depuis que je vous ai rencontré... je pense souvent à vous.. et non pas que ça me déplaise mais.. vis-à-vis de ma femme.. enfin vous comprenez.. 

Louise s'écarta un peu de lui, enleva sa main de la sienne et le regarda, l'humeur changeante. Etait-ce vraiment déjà la fin ? Elle le fixa dans les yeux, les siens brillaient de plus en plus et devenaient de plus en plus humides. 

-Non, attendez, je n'ai jamais dis que je regrettais ! Regardez-moi, dit-il en prenant le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains, pour tout vous avouer, cela fait un moment que j'en avais envie de ce baiser mais pas mal de raisons m'en empêchaient. 

-Oui je comprends... Moi c'est pareil, j'en avais envie depuis très longtemps mais je n'osais pas.. 

-Je n'ai pas envie de penser à la suite maintenant ou aux conséquences que cela va entrainer, juste profitons de l'instant présent. 

Emmanuel était conscient de ce qu'il disait. C'est vrai qu'il avait envie de ce rapprochement avec Louise depuis longtemps mais jamais il ne se l'était avoué, par peur de ce que cela allait engendrer. Avec Brigitte, ils s'étaient éloignés peu à peu même s'il était toujours amoureux d'elle et Louise était arrivée dans sa vie et amenait sa légèreté dans son quotidien désormais pesant où il devait jouer un rôle devant tout le monde. Au moins avec elle, il pouvait se permettre d'être lui-même.

-Je suis d'accord, dit-elle.

Ce dernier lui sourit. Louise se rapprocha de nouveau de lui et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Le chef d'état l'attrapa et l'attira vers lui puis pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Louise lui rendit son baiser avec avidité. Elle l'enjamba et se mit à cheval sur lui. Emmanuel passa ses mains dans le dos de Louise et descendit jusqu'à ses fesses. Leur baiser traduisait leur désir intense et réciproque. La jeune femme s'abandonnait totalement dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle désirait le plus. Quant à lui, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa femme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé un moment comme celui-là avec elle. Leurs intimité avait baissé corrélativement avec leurs journées passées ensemble depuis l'élection d'Emmanuel à la tête de la France. Il avait des journées très chargées et Brigitte avait également un rôle plus important que les premières dames précédentes et donc cela avait forcément un impact sur leur vie de couple. Ce dernier détacha ses lèvres de celles de Louise et la regarda. 

-Je.. je ne peux pas aller plus loin pour le moment, je suis désolé.. 

-D'accord... Je vais me contenter de ça alors pour l'instant, répondit Louise en passant sa main sur le visage d'Emmanuel qui ferma les yeux. 

-Ce n'est pas à cause de vous c'est juste que.. ça va trop vite d'un coup enfin je.. je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à me lancer entièrement dans cette histoire immédiatement.. 

-D'accord je comprends.. Mais.. ça veut dire qu'en sortant chacun retourne dans sa chambre et demain on fait comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Demanda Louise. 

-Non enfin je ne sais pas.. je ne veux pas oublier ce moment loin de là, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cela.. Mais pour ce soir, je ne peux pas aller plus loin, dit-il en serrant Louise dans ses bras. 

-Pouvez-vous au moins m'accorder une faveur ? Demanda-elle timidement. 

-Dites toujours, répondit-il se demandant bien ce que Louise allait dire. 

-Une nuit avec vous.. Promis, rien de plus, juste dormir et passer un dernier moment ensemble..

Emmanuel tourna la tête vers elle puis voyant son visage suppliant, lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. 

-Permission accordée.., répondit-il.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le calme avant la tempête..

Louise lui fit un grand sourire puis l'embrassa et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ces instants, elle en avait bien trop envie depuis bien trop longtemps. 

-Ça vous dit de sortir ? Il commence à se faire tard et demain, il faut retourner au Conseil Européen.. 

-Oui si vous voulez, dit-elle.

Ils sortirent tous deux du jacuzzi puis se séchèrent. Ils enfilèrent leurs habits respectifs puis quittèrent l'espace piscine. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur et arrivés au 7ème étage, les gardes du corps d'Emmanuel l'attendaient devant sa porte. Ce dernier ouvrit sa chambre et Louise y rentra. Le chef d'état leur fit comprendre de ne pas poser de questions et que quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient tenus au secret professionnel puis leur souhaita une bonne nuit et ferma la porte. Il se retourna vers Louise qui avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. 

-Vous pensez qu'ils ne vont rien dire ? Enfin vous pensez qu'ils vont s'imaginer des choses ? Demanda-elle. 

-Probablement oui en même temps, je serai à leur place, je me poserai des questions aussi mais non rassurez-vous, ils ne diront rien, j'ai confiance en eux et c'est dans leur contrat de garder le silence sur tous mes faits et gestes, expliqua-t-il avant de rajouter, souhaitez-vous aller prendre une douche avant d'aller dormir ? 

-Ça dépend, vous m'accompagnez ? Demanda-elle avec un sourire en coin et un regard enjôleur. 

Emmanuel éclata de rire devant tant d'impertinence. 

-Louise, qu'est-ce que je vous ai dis ? Répondit-il en rigolant. 

-C'est vrai mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.. Tant pis alors et oui je veux bien prendre une douche si ça ne vous dérange pas. 

-Non, non, allez-y, j'irai après, dit-il en s'affalant sur le canapé. 

-Ok, à toute à l'heure.. 

Elle lui fit un clin d’œil puis se dirigea en direction de sa salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla puis rentra dans la douche. En sortant, elle s'enroula dans sa serviette et pensa à son pyjama qui était bien sûr dans sa chambre et y aller, signifiait croiser les gardes du corps et alors là, c'était avouer implicitement qu'il se passe quelque chose entre le chef d'état et elle. Et dormir en sous-vêtements n'était pas très raisonnable, surtout après ce qu'avait dit Emmanuel. 

-Monsieur Macron ? Demanda-elle à travers la porte. 

-Oui ? 

-Je.. je n'ai pas mon pyjama seulement des sous-vêtements et je vais mettre ma chemise demain donc il ne faut pas qu'elle soit froissée, vous n'auriez pas un truc à me prêter par le plus pur des hasards ? Sinon je mets ma chemise, ce n'est pas grave... 

-Ah oui je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail.. Attendez, dit-il en se levant du canapé pour se diriger vers sa valise. 

Il regarda un peu ses affaires et en sortit un tee-shirt ample qu'il mettait justement pour dormir. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et toqua à la porte. Louise lui ouvrit, enroulée dans sa serviette. 

-Tenez, dit-il en lui tendant le tee-shirt. 

-Merci beaucoup.. 

Louise l'attrapa et l'enfila. Il sentait bon le parfum d'Emmanuel. Elle mit ensuite sa culotte puis sortit de la salle de bain. Le chef d'état tourna la tête en direction de Louise et la dévisagea de haut en bas.

-Je.. je vais à la douche aussi, dit-il en allant dans la salle de bain, faites comme chez vous. 

Louise lui sourit et une fois la porte fermée, elle s'installa dans le lit. Elle s'enroula dans la couverture et attendit patiemment qu'Emmanuel finisse sa douche. L'eau s'arrêta de couler et quelques minutes plus tard, le président sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour du bassin. La jeune femme admirait le spectacle devant ses yeux. Emmanuel sourit, prit un caleçon dans sa valise et alla l'enfiler dans la salle de bain. Il revint dans la chambre et voyant Louise dans son lit, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une petite boule au ventre en pensant à sa femme. Il essaya de se persuader néanmoins que ce n'était pas très grave puisqu'il n'allait rien se passer de plus intime, vu qu'il avait prévenu Louise. Cette force de persuasion et de résistance dont il faisait preuve, il en était lui-même étonné. Il se dirigea vers le lit et se glissa sous la couette. Louise se tourna vers lui. 

-C'est donc la seule et unique nuit que l'on va passer ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. 

-Je ne sais pas.. Je ne vous garantis rien c'est mieux pour nous deux je pense.. 

-D'accord.. 

Emmanuel déposa un baiser sur le front de Louise puis la serra dans ses bras. Louise posa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Emmanuel et de sa main, elle faisait des petites caresses sur son torse. Le chef d'état passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Louise sut à ce moment-là qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lâcher l'affaire avec Emmanuel maintenant qu'ils avaient partagé ce séjour. Rien ne sera plus comme avant, elle savait désormais que ce dernier ressentait aussi des choses pour elle et ses espoirs n'étaient donc pas vains. Mais cela devait-il s'arrêter quelques heures à peine après avoir commencé ? Impossible d'envisager cela. Louise leva la tête et regarda Emmanuel. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et approcha son visage pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle en avait tellement rêvé de ce baiser qu'elle voulait en profiter jusqu'à la dernière minute. Le chef d'état fut réceptif mais néanmoins avec une certaine retenue, retenue qu'il n'avait pas eu dans la piscine. Louise grimpa sur lui et lui prit les mains qu'elle entremêla de ses doigts. Elle continua à l'embrasser avec ferveur, essayant par tout moyen de le faire céder. Elle ondula son corps et déplaça ensuite les mains d'Emmanuel sur ses fesses mais ce dernier les remonta aussitôt dans son dos. Elle tenta une dernière chose en soulevant son tee-shirt mais le chef d'état le rebaissa lorsqu'il commençait à apercevoir le dessous de la poitrine de la jeune femme. 

-Non, arrêtez Louise.., dit-il en la décalant. 

Il s'assit dans le lit et appuya son visage dans ses mains. La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle s'assit également, la tête appuyée contre le mur. Emmanuel semblait torturé entre un désir pour elle et son amour pour sa femme. Louise préféra se tourner de l'autre côté et prit son portable. Le fait de se faire repousser à chaque fois la blessait profondément mais d'un autre côté, elle comprenait les tourments d'Emmanuel, ce n'était pas une situation simple. Elle regarda les photos qu'elle avait prise depuis son arrivée à Bruxelles et ne sentit pas le chef d'état se rapprocher d'elle. Les photos défilaient et apercevant une photo de lui qu'elle avait prise lors du Conseil, il prit la parole. 

-Je suis vraiment désolée Louise, la dernière chose au monde que je veux c'est vous faire de la peine.. 

Louise ne répondit pas sentant les sanglots monter. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas voir ses larmes coulées et sembler si faible devant Emmanuel. Ce dernier prit le bras de la jeune femme pour la faire tourner vers lui. Sentant la résistance de cette dernière, il s'appuya contre elle et déplaça sa tête pour apercevoir son visage. Louise essuya vite ses joues. Voyant la peine de la jeune femme, Emmanuel l'a pris délicatement contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Celle-ci sentait le souffle chaud du chef d'état dans son cou. Elle n'avait plus envie de tenter quoi que ce soit, de peur de se faire recaler donc elle ne bougea pas. Elle alla dans l'appareil photo de son téléphone, le leva et prit discrètement une photo d'eux deux enlacés puis elle posa son portable. Elle serra les bras d'Emmanuel contre elle puis s'endormit, le sentant derrière elle. 

Le lendemain matin, le réveil les sortit du lit. Louise ouvrit les yeux et Emmanuel était toujours contre elle. Elle se mit à sourire voyant quand même qu'il n'avait pas profité de son sommeil pour s'échapper de l'autre côté du lit. Elle se tourna vers ce dernier qui lui sourit. 

-Bonjour, dit-il l'air encore endormi. 

-Bonjour, lui répondit-elle. 

-Bien dormi ? 

-Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux... et vous ? 

-J'ai bien dormi aussi. Je vais prendre une douche, vous n'avez qu'à aller vous préparer et nous prendrons le petit-déjeuner ensemble. 

-D'accord à toute à l'heure. 

Le chef d'état se frotta les yeux puis se décala et sortit du lit. Il fila aussitôt sous la douche même s'il en avait prit une la veille. Pendant ce temps, Louise se réveilla tranquillement et regarda la photo qu'elle avait prise la veille. Elle était tellement belle, eux deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette photo sera probablement le seul souvenir de leurs moments passés ensemble. Emmanuel sortit de la salle de bain pour prendre ses affaires et Louise en profita pour enfiler ses habits puis elle attrapa son sac et sortit de la chambre. Les gardes du corps la saluèrent, très interloqués par cette situation mais ne dirent pas un mot. Elle rentra à l'intérieur de sa suite et fila elle aussi sous la douche. En sortant, elle mit sa chemise et un pantalon puis se maquilla. Elle attrapa son sac de la veille où elle avait mis le bloc-note puis alla toquer à la porte d'Emmanuel. 

-Entrez, le petit-déjeuner est prêt, ils l'ont amené il y a quelques minutes, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. 

-Parfait alors ! 

Ils s'installèrent sur la table et commencèrent à déguster les viennoiseries. Le chef d'état se servit un café et prit son téléphone pour regarder les nouvelles. Il checka ses mails et ses SMS puis alla sur Internet. D'un coup, il cracha son café qui se répandit sur la table.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour l'anecdote, j'ai failli voir Emmanuel Macron la semaine dernière mais je l'ai loupé à une demi-heure près.. J'avoue que je suis un peu dégoutée x) C'était le petit moment on s'en fout de ma vie ahah mais bon c'était de circonstance :p Voila voila mdr sinon bonne lecture ;)

Il venait de voir les gros titres des magazines people accompagnés de clichés pris la veille : « une visite pas si professionnelle que ça pour le Président », « Emmanuel Macron : véritable amour ou simple couverture ? », « Emmanuel Macron et sa double vie », « qui est la mystérieuse stagiaire accompagnant le chef de l'état ? ». En regardant bien les photos, il est vrai qu'elles pouvaient porter à confusion.. Il y en avait une où Emmanuel murmurait à l'oreille de Louise en la prenant par la taille en sortant de la voiture, une où il lui souriait en la regardant et une au restaurant la veille..

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Louise en voyant la tête furieuse d'Emmanuel.

-Regardez par vous-même, dit-il en lui donnant son téléphone.

Louise ouvrit grand la bouche, choquée en voyant les articles. Elle se mit à en lire quelques uns et tous sans exception estimaient que le chef de l'état avait des gestes légèrement ambigus envers sa stagiaire et tous voulaient en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'elle faisait au sein de l’Élysée et sur leur relation. Certains même affirmaient que ces clichés était bel et bien la preuve qu'Emmanuel était un manipulateur et qu'il avait une relation extraconjugale avec Louise. Ces articles allaient forcément refroidir Emmanuel quant à leur relation tandis qu'il bouillonnait de rage en face d'elle.

-Journaleux de merde, maugréa-t-il avant de se lever pour ramasser ses affaires.

-Je.. je ne sais pas quoi dire... dit Louise.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, je vais démentir en retournant au conseil parce que vous pouvez être sûre que là ils vont se faire un malin plaisir à me harceler de questions envers vous, et attendez-vous à être interrogée aussi.

-Je n'ai jamais parlé devant des caméras, je ne sais pas si je vais assurer face à eux..

-Louise ce n'est pas le moment, vous n'avez pas le choix là !

La jeune femme ne répondit pas étonnée du ton qu'avait pris Emmanuel, ton qu'il n'avait jamais pris auparavant avec elle. Il n'était plus si cordial qu'ordinairement. Ce dernier reçut un coup de téléphone à ce moment-là.

« Brigitte comment vas-tu ? Oui je sais, je viens de voir ça c'est scandaleux ! Je vais leur répondre toute à l'heure et les attaquer en diffamation ! Mais bien sûr que c'est faux voyons tu me connais quand même, c'est juste pour vendre du papier ! Je suis de retour ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas je gère. Je t'aime, bisous mon amour ».

Ces mots doux prononcés par Emmanuel à l'égard de sa femme brisèrent le cœur de Louise. Elle se rendit compte que finalement, ce séjour ne comptait peut-être pas autant aux yeux d'Emmanuel qu'aux siens. Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre sans jeter un regard au chef de l'état. Elle ouvrit la porte de la sienne et se précipita dans la salle de bain puis posa ses mains sur le rebord de l'évier et baissa la tête. Des larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux. Décidément, elle était vraiment trop émotive.. Elle releva la tête, se regarda dans le miroir puis essuya ses joues. Elle se remaquilla vite fait pour ne pas que cela se voit puis prépara ses affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte. Louise alla ouvrir.

-Vous êtes prête ? Il ne faut pas tarder, dit Emmanuel.

-Oui oui c'est bon, on peut y aller.

-Bien.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur entourés par les gardes du corps. Le président alla vers la réception et rendit les deux clés. Il remercia le réceptionniste et sortit de l'hôtel pour s'engouffrer dans sa voiture avec Louise. Le chauffeur démarra instantanément. Emmanuel regarda la jeune femme.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir été un peu froid tout à l'heure mais ça m'énerve qu'on dise ce genre de conneries sur moi, tout ça pour faire le buzz, justifia le chef d'état.

-C'est normal je comprends.. répondit Louise toujours vexée.

-En arrivant, essayez de paraître détendue et dites que vous êtes étonnée de tout ce déballage médiatique pour rien parce que nous n'avons aucune relation autre que professionnelle, enfin improvisez, je vous connais je sais que vous allez réussir.

« Pour rien » avait-il dit.. Certes ces photos ne prouvaient rien mais quand même, réduire ce qu'il s'était passé la veille à « rien », c'était violent. Louise essaya de ne pas montrer son désarroi envers les propos d'Emmanuel.

-Je vais essayer.

-Et vous allez réussir. Merci !

-Ne me remerciez pas, je ne fais que dire la vérité après tout non ? Enfin laissez tomber ce n'était pas une question, conclut-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Je..

-S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien..

Emmanuel ne répondit pas, comprenant qu'il valait mieux se taire à ce moment précis. Il venait de comprendre qu'il avait été maladroit dans ses paroles mais c'était pour le bien de tout le monde. S'il montrait la moindre faiblesse ou si Louise laissait supposer ne serait-ce qu'un doute qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, il serait foutu. La voiture arriva devant le conseil et à peine arrêtée, les journalistes se pressèrent aux portières pour être le premier à interviewer le président et sa stagiaire. Louise ressentit un stress monter en elle. Il fallait qu'elle se calme et ne montre pas sa nervosité sinon cela pourrait tout compromettre. Emmanuel inspira un grand coup puis ouvrit la porte.

-Monsieur Macron, Monsieur Macron, clamaient en cœur les journalistes, avez-vous un commentaire à faire sur les photos sorties dans la presse ? Quelle est la nature de votre relation avec votre stagiaire ? Est-ce bien professionnel de partir en voyage tous les deux alors que votre femme est restée en France ? …....

-Alors bonjour, tout d'abord je tiens à dire que je suis scandalisé par les gros titres que j'ai pu lire ce matin, comment pouvez-vous oser affirmer une telle chose simplement sur la base de clichés ? Avez-vous la moindre conscience et décence envers ce qu'a pu ressentir mon épouse en lisant cela ? Apparemment non donc sachez que je n'en resterai pas là. Je suis pour la liberté d'expression mais dans la limite du raisonnable et déblatérer des mensonges sur une personne, qui plus est le Président de la République, est totalement diffamatoire et inacceptable. De plus, ma femme Brigitte, n'a pas pu se libérer en raison de rendez-vous importants, ce qui est très regrettable mais c'est comme ça. Comme vous le savez, j'ai engagé une stagiaire et dans le cadre de son stage, j'ai pu obtenir une dérogation pour qu'elle assiste à ces réunions que j'estime cruciales et lui permettre de voir cela est un plus donc oui, c'est totalement professionnel de l'avoir amené ici. Et puisqu'il faut se justifier sur sa vie privée, ce que je ne fais jamais car je n'ai de leçon à recevoir de personne et aucune justification à donner néanmoins là, cela me semble nécessaire pour ne pas salir mon honneur et celui de mon épouse, nous étions dans deux chambres distinctes avec ma stagiaire et donc la nature de ma relation avec Mademoiselle Dallier est simplement professionnelle. J'aime ma femme depuis le premier jour, et je ne cesserai de l'aimer, je m'excuse envers les détracteurs qui voudraient me voir homosexuel ou bien ayant une relation adultère. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois faire mon travail et aller participer à ce sommet européen. Bonne journée Messieurs Dames .

« Monsieur Macron s'il vous plaît » continuaient à clamer les journalistes mais Emmanuel ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua son chemin en rentrant dans le Conseil. Louise aussi avait été assiégée par les journalistes.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, pouvez-vous nous décrire votre relation avec Emmanuel Macron ?

-Bonjour, je.. je ne comprends pas bien votre intérêt pour de simples photos montrant deux personnes discutant ensemble mais ma relation avec Monsieur le Président est strictement professionnelle. Je suis ici dans le cadre de mon stage et cela s'arrête là. Il n'y a aucune ambiguïté entre nous, ne voyez pas en un sourire quelque chose de sous-entendu, c'est simplement une marque de sympathie. Et s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de parler de ces photos, cela nuit à Monsieur Macron et c'est totalement faux. Bonne journée.

Louise en finit aussi avec eux puis rentra dans le conseil. Elle alla directement dans la salle à la même place que la veille et sentant ses jambes trembler, se dépêcha de s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber. Elle sortit son portable et vit que sa mère lui avait envoyé des messages.

«  **Ma chérie, je viens de te voir à la télé, tout va bien ? Il ne parle que de ça sur Internet, il se passe quelque chose entre Monsieur Macron et toi ?**  ».

Décidément, il fallait se justifier auprès de tout le monde et mentir était plus compliqué que prévu lorsque des images de la veille revenaient en mémoire.

«  **Salut maman, oui ça va, un peu secouée par tout ça mais cela va finir pas se tasser et non il ne se passe rien entre le Président et moi. Bisous, le sommet va démarrer**  ».

Louise posa son portable et leva la tête. Les personnes autour d'elle la fixaient et dès qu'elle croisait leur regard, ils faisaient semblant de regarder autre chose. La journée s'annonçait moins géniale que la veille. Les débats reprirent mais Louise avait la tête ailleurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le déroulement de sommet, trop occupée à penser aux médias et à ce qu'ils disaient sur Emmanuel et elle. La soirée de la veille avait été la plus belle soirée de sa vie et ce matin, la froideur du chef d'état après avoir vu les gros titres venait tout casser, comme si ce qu'il s'était passé hier n'avait jamais existé à ses yeux, comme si ce n'était « rien ». A midi, souhaitant s'isoler un peu, Louise voulut sortir pour fumer une cigarette et écouter la musique pour oublier ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle mais dès qu'elle mit un pied dehors, les journalistes arrivaient en masse vers elle pour lui poser de nouveau des questions et c'était insupportable. Elle mangea quelques plats vite fait puis rentra de nouveau dans la salle désormais vide en attendant les débats de l'après-midi. Son portable se mit à vibrer.

«  **On ne parle que de toi et d'Emmanuel Macron partout, décidément tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour lui mettre le grappin dessus ;)**  ».

Clémence et sa finesse légendaire..

«  **Ah ah ah... Arrête c'est affreux, je ne peux même pas sortir dehors fumer une clope tellement que les journalistes se pressent autour de moi pour m'interroger.**  »

«  **La star ahah mais c'est vrai ? Enfin, il se passe quelque chose entre vous ?**  »

Louise ne sut pas si elle devait dire la vérité à son amie ou continuer de mentir.. Elle préféra choisir la deuxième option pour le moment puis voir par la suite si elle lui allait lui dire la vérité.

«  **Non non il ne se passe rien, ils s'enflamment sans raison, j'ai vu les photos je ne vois rien de spécialement ambigu**  ».

« **Et ben dis donc tu es aveugle parce que c'est vrai que ça peut porter à confusion.. Tu me raconteras tout ça quand tu reviendras, j'ai hâte de savoir comment s'est passé ton séjour**  ».

«  **Promis je te raconterai**  »

«  **Parfait !**  »

Louise rangea son portable dans son sac. Elle avait menti, c'est vrai qu'en voyant ces photos, on pouvait s'imaginer des choses parce que le regard ne trompe pas et dans les yeux d'Emmanuel comme les siens, on pouvait apercevoir quelque chose de plus contrairement à n'importe quel regard.  
Une heure plus tard, les débats reprirent pour la dernière fois avant de clore le sommet. Emmanuel Macron arrivait à être aussi présent que la veille mais néanmoins, un peu moins talentueux et plus distrait. Ses articles nuisaient à son image et les autres chefs d'état lui faisaient comprendre implicitement qu'ils en avaient eu connaissance ce qui avait le don d'énerver encore plus le Président. Le sommet se clôtura et Louise attendit dans le hall qu'Emmanuel lui fasse signe.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre loin d'être gai, je m'excuse par avance ahah  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires :)

Cette fois-ci, dix minutes plus tard il était là, ne souhaitant pas traîner pour ne plus que quiconque lui parle de ces photos. Il fit comprendre à Louise de le suivre, sans autre forme de politesse et sortit en vitesse du conseil européen, entouré par ses gardes du corps. Les journalistes se massèrent autour de lui mais il ne répondit plus à aucune question, il avait assez épilogué le matin-même sur ce sujet. Tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture direction l'aéroport. L'ambiance était tendue, Emmanuel ne prononçant aucun mot, trop énervé pour faire la discussion et Louise trop gênée pour embêter le Président avec des questions futiles et légèrement vexée par son comportement du matin. Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport et montèrent dans l'avion. Louise s'assit à la même place que celle où elle était à l'aller et attacha sa ceinture. Emmanuel ne lui porta même pas un regard ni un mot sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait encore besoin d'être rassurée par rapport à l'avion mais il ne fit rien et s'assit en face d'elle, plongé dans son portable. La jeune femme le prit mal mais ne dit rien et ferma les yeux en serrant le siège. Une fois en l'air, le chef d'état se détacha et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Louise, elle, préféra rester où elle était, tournant le dos à Emmanuel. En l'ignorant, il montrait une autre facette de sa personnalité, une facette qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant et qui lui déplaisait fortement. Après une vingtaine de minutes de totale indifférence de la part du chef d'état, la jeune femme n'en pouvait plus de cette ambiance et brisa le silence.

-Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous m'ignorez là ? Je sais que c'est une situation difficile à gérer mais je n'y suis pour rien !

Emmanuel Macron leva la tête un peu surpris par les paroles de Louise légèrement agressives qui venaient troubler le silence. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un était présent et ne voyant personne à l'horizon, balança ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien ? Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avait sauté dessus hier soir par hasard ?

Louise le regarda stupéfaite de la violence des mots et de l'ironie qu'il employait. Il n'avait quand même pas dis ça, non elle avait du mal comprendre.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda-elle pour avoir confirmation.

-Ne faites pas l'innocente, vous avez très bien entendu, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Louise resta bouche bée devant tant d'agressivité de la part de l'homme qui un jour avant, la serrait dans ses bras et l'embrassait. Concrètement, il venait de dire que c’était elle la source du problème, c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à tromper sa femme et c'était à cause d'elle que les journalistes avaient dit toutes ces choses.. Sentant les larmes monter, elle se retourna pour regarder le hublot et ne répondit rien. Emmanuel ne s'excusa pas mais ne renchérit pas non plus. L'avion atterrit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, et ils descendirent sans un mot. Louise alla voir l'hôtesse qui s'occupait d'amener ses bagages dans la voiture présidentielle et lui demanda de les récupérer sur le champ. Cette dernière ne comprit pas vraiment mais accepta. La stagiaire prit ses bagages et partit en direction de la sortie, sans passer par la case voiture présidentielle.

-Louise, que faites-vous ? Demanda Emmanuel la voyant partir dans la direction opposée de la voiture.

-Laissez-moi ! Cria-t-elle.

-Mais enfin c'est ridicule vous allez où comme ça ? Mon chauffeur va vous déposer !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, merci ! Dit-elle sans se retourner et en accélérant le pas.

Emmanuel n'insista pas plus et la regarda s'éloigner. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en se demandant si il n'avait pas été trop loin dans ses paroles et s'il n'avait pas blessé Louise.. Il entra ensuite dans la voiture qui démarra aussitôt. Le chef d'état hésita à envoyer un message à la jeune femme en s'excusant mais se rappelant que c'était à cause d'elle que tout cela arrivait car si elle n'était pas venue faire son stage ici, il ne l'aurait jamais rencontré et les médias n'auraient pas dis toutes ces conneries sur lui, n'envoya rien. Continuant dans l'excès, il supprima leur conversation. Emmanuel regarda le paysage défiler à travers la vitre en maudissant les journalistes, les gens qui l'avaient regardé de travers toute la journée et Louise. La voiture entra dans la cour de l’Élysée et Emmanuel se précipita pour aller dans ses appartements. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Brigitte sur le canapé. Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser et celle-ci détourna le visage.

-Oh, je t'en supplie mon amour, aujourd'hui a été une journée épouvantable, je n'ai pas besoin qu'en plus tu m'en veuilles pour quelque chose qui est totalement faux.

-Tu es sûr que tout est faux ? Il n'y a pas une part de vérité dans tout ce qui est écrit ? Tu sais Emmanuel, il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu..

-Voyons, tu sais comment ils font, pourvu que ça fasse le buzz c'est bon. Sur ces photos, on ne voit rien qui puisse faire penser à une relation extraconjugale, et puis tu me connais non ? Tu sais tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi, et uniquement pour toi, tu es la femme de ma vie. S'il te plaît, ne te détournes pas de moi au moment où j'ai le plus besoin de toi.

-Mmh.. Jure moi qu'il ne s'est rien passé et que tu ne ressens rien pour elle.

-Mais enfin Brigitte comment peux-tu douter de moi après toutes ses années ? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait de la peine ! Je vais prendre une douche.

-Tu ne réponds pas à la question ! Dit-elle lorsqu'Emmanuel claqua la porte de la salle de bain.

Mentir à sa femme était compliqué, elle sentait et devinait tout. Il ne pouvait pas jurer sachant pertinemment qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux.. Il ne pouvait pas non plus jurer qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle parce que forcément c’était le contraire, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer tromper sa femme et s'il l'a fait, c'est qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Louise. L'étau se resserrait autour de lui, il fallait absolument que les journaux reconnaissent publiquement leurs erreurs. Il entra dans la douche et alluma l'eau. Il s'appuya contre le mur, réfléchissant à comment il allait s'en sortir vis-à-vis de l'opinion publique, de sa femme et également de Louise.. La concernant, il était toujours tiraillé entre deux positions différentes. D'un côté, la soirée de la veille avait été parfaite, il avait ressenti quelque chose qu'il ne ressentait quasiment plus avec Brigitte et il avait fallu beaucoup de détermination pour ne pas craquer alors qu'il en avait irrémédiablement envie et d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de vivre quelque chose avec elle de par son mariage et sa fonction. Il ressentait à son égard à l'heure actuelle un mélange d'amour et de haine à cause des récents événements. Il arrêta de penser à tout ça et sortit de la douche. Il enfila un boxer et fila directement dans la chambre pour ne pas avoir à subir de nouveau un questionnement de la part de sa femme. Quand elle entra dans la chambre une heure plus tard, Emmanuel fit semblant de dormir, comme un gamin lorsque ses parents entraient pour vérifier que leur enfant avait bien rejoint les bras de Morphée. Elle se coucha à côté de lui et s'endormit tandis que ce dernier mit des heures à trouver le sommeil, trop occupé à penser à sa situation.

~~

Quelques heures auparavant, Louise quant à elle se dépêchait de quitter l'aéroport, entendant Emmanuel lui crier de revenir pour que son chauffeur la dépose. Elle ne se retourna pas, trop blessée pour le revoir aujourd'hui et avança d'un pas déterminé. Elle arriva enfin à sortir du terminal et se retrouva devant où des taxis attendaient les passagers. Elle grimpa dans l'un d'eux et lui indiqua son adresse.

-Avez-vous fais bon voyage ? Demanda le chauffeur.

-Bien, je vous remercie.

-Où étiez-vous si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

-A Bruxelles.

Le chauffeur regarda la jeune femme dans son rétroviseur intérieur.

-Je m'excuse de vous dire ça mais votre visage me semble familier..

-Oui, comme toute personne normale vous avez dû lire les articles de ce matin ou vu à la télé que je suis la soi-disant maîtresse du Président.

-Ah.. oui en effet, je comprends mieux maintenant..

-Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, non ce n'est pas vrai, fin de l'histoire je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Bien madame.

Le chauffeur n'ouvrit pas la bouche du reste du trajet pour le plus grand bonheur de Louise qui ne supportait plus ces questions incessantes sur sa relation avec Emmanuel. Il arriva enfin devant chez elle, la jeune femme le remercia et le paya puis descendit. Elle monta les marches de son immeuble et rentra dans son appartement. Elle rangea toutes ses affaires, et n'ayant pas faim, partit directement dans son lit. Elle plaça son casque sur ses oreilles et pour bien faire remonter sa tristesse, elle mit The Night We Met, la chanson où ils avaient dansé ensemble. Elle repensa à tous les moments qu'elle avait partagé avec lui et surtout leur soirée et leur premier baiser. C'était tellement magique, comment pouvait-il se comporter si odieusement maintenant ? Louise regarda la photo qu'elle avait prit d'eux deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'effondra en larmes. Pourquoi s'était-elle autant emballée sachant pertinemment qu'il était marié et que la situation était plus que compliquée ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir aller travailler le lendemain et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Maintenant, il allait être très distant envers elle et rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, leur complicité était perdue. Elle sanglota en serrant son oreiller contre elle. La nuit dernière, c'était Emmanuel qu'elle serrait dans ses bras.. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment-là que le pire qui pouvait lui arriver, arriva. Elle était bel et bien amoureuse de lui.. Et maintenant, il la rejetait. Envahie par le chagrin, Louise ne réussit pas non plus à s'endormir.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Le lendemain matin, Emmanuel se leva sans grande conviction. La nuit lui avait porté conseil et il s'était rendu compte qu'il était allé trop loin avec Louise. Ce n'était pas sa faute si les journalistes avaient écrit toutes ces conneries. Il voulait s'excuser mais était trop honteux pour le lui dire. Il se fit couler un café ce qui réveilla Brigitte. Elle se leva et embrassa son mari. Finalement, la nuit avait été profitable pour tout le monde puisqu'elle avait l'air de ne plus lui en vouloir. Tout le monde mis à part Louise qui ne voulait pas se lever. Elle n'avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit. Croiser Emmanuel était au-dessus de ses forces. Rien qu'en pensant à lui, la tristesse refaisait surface. Elle décida donc de rester sous sa couette toute la journée n'ayant pas le courage de l'affronter. Elle eut l'idée également de prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin pour faire un certificat justifiant un arrêt pour une maladie qu'elle simulera, une grippe ou une connerie comme ça. Même si ce n'était pas très déontologique, c'était un cas de force majeure. Elle appela ensuite le service de l’Élysée en leur disant qu'elle était malade et qu'elle ne viendrait pas de la journée puis elle essaya quand même de s'endormir.

~~

Emmanuel quant à lui, sortait de ses appartements privés. Décidant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour aller s'excuser auprès de Louise, il descendit à son étage et eut la surprise de trouver son bureau vide. Il demanda à Jean comment cela se faisait-il et ce dernier lui dit qu'elle avait appelé en disant qu'elle était malade. Le chef d'état n'en crut pas un mot. Si elle ne venait pas, c'était à cause de lui et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait été odieux avec elle. Il remonta ensuite dans son bureau et s'affala sur son fauteuil. Que devait-il faire ? Il réfléchit à toutes les options puis décida de lui envoyer un SMS.

«  **Louise.. Pardonnez-moi, je me suis comporté comme un con, toute cette histoire m'a énervé et c'est tombé sur vous parce qu'il me fallait un coupable.. Veuillez m'excuser, sincèrement...**  ».

Il appuya sur envoyer. C'était la moindre des choses vu son comportement de la veille. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son téléphone toutes les minutes, dans l'attente d'une réponse de sa part. Louise se réveilla 2h après, encore plus fatiguée que si elle n'avait pas dormi. Elle attrapa son portable et vit un message d'Emmanuel. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement et encore plus après l'avoir lu. Enfin il s'excusait, c'était pas trop tôt, ses paroles avaient été extrêmement blessantes, comme si leur soirée n'avait été qu'une mascarade orchestrée par la jeune femme. Cette facette de sa personnalité avait fortement déplu à Louise. Elle décida de ne pas lui répondre pour le laisser réfléchir un peu. Elle appela ensuite plusieurs médecins pour obtenir un rendez-vous dans l'après-midi et ainsi avoir son certificat. Elle en décrocha un 2h plus tard. Elle sortit donc de son lit, mangea un peu puis alla à la douche. Elle se prépara ensuite mais ne se maquilla pas. En effet, comme elle avait pleuré et pas dormi, elle avait les yeux gonflés et rougis et de gros cernes, ce qui crédibilisait un peu plus sa « maladie ». Puis, elle sortit dans la rue pour rejoindre le cabinet du médecin. Son portable se remit à vibrer. Cette fois-ci, c'était Eva.

«  **Un verre tout à l'heure avec Clémence pour que tu nous racontes ton séjour à Bruxelles ?**  ».

«  **Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais je suis malade donc pas de sortie pour moi aujourd'hui, je vous tiens au courant pour ces prochains jours**  »

Louise, trop attristée encore par cette fin de voyage avec Emmanuel ne voulait pas voir ses amies. Même si ce dernier s'était excusé, cela n'effaçait en rien les paroles blessantes qu'il avait eu envers elle. Elle arriva chez le médecin et s'assit dans la salle d'attente. Des magazines étaient mis à disposition pour les patients et Louise se leva pour en prendre un. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se voir en couverture de tous les magazine people. Génial.. Elle retourna s'asseoir à sa place, sans en feuilleter un, lassée d'entendre parler de ça depuis 2 jours. Elle se cacha un peu le visage pour ne pas que les autres personnes qui attendaient également dans la salle, la reconnaissent. Le médecin arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard et Louise feignant parfaitement la maladie, obtenu un certificat jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. En sortant du cabinet, elle passa par l’Élysée pour amener son arrêt. Quand elle rentra à l'intérieur de la cour, elle pria pour ne pas croiser Emmanuel. Elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil à la fenêtre de son bureau et ce dernier était au téléphone et se déplaçait de droite à gauche. Malheureusement pour elle, il regarda dans la cour à ce moment-là et la vit. Louise accéléra le pas pour ne pas que le chef d'état ait le temps de lui tomber dessus. Elle se dirigea directement dans le bureau de Jean, lui tendit son arrêt et ne s'attarda pas. Elle rebroussa chemin aussi vite que possible et se précipita dans la cour.

-Louise, cria Emmanuel derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna, le vit descendre les escaliers et se diriger vers elle mais elle ne s'arrêta pas et franchit le portail. Elle courut une fois à l'extérieur, ne voulant absolument pas le voir. Emmanuel sortit derrière elle et la chercha du regard mais elle avait disparu. Il se rendit compte que pour qu'elle l'évite à ce point, c'est qu'il avait vraiment dû la blesser. Il retourna à l'intérieur et alla voir Jean pour lui demander ce qu'elle était venue faire ici. Ce dernier lui tendit le certificat et Emmanuel vit que Louise ne reviendrait pas avant lundi. Peut-être que quand elle reviendra, elle se sera un peu calmée et ils pourront avoir une discussion constructive sur ce qu'il s'est passé, peut-être qu'elle avait juste besoin de temps. Le chef d'état remercia Jean et remonta dans son bureau où ses conseillers en communication l'attendaient. Ils devaient avoir une réunion de crise importante concernant les images circulant partout dans la presse.

-Monsieur le Président, comment vous dire cela.. c'est une catastrophe pour votre image, dit le premier.

-N'exagérez pas non plus Jérémy, ce ne sont que de vulgaires photos qui ne prouvent strictement rien, répondit Emmanuel.

-Pour vous oui, renchérit le deuxième, mais pour l'opinion publique ce n'est pas la même histoire...

-En effet.. les français sont en train de se déchaîner sur les réseaux sociaux et forcément, votre image en pâtit.

-Je vais attaquer chaque journal qui a publié ses photos en diffamation et je vais faire un démenti puisqu'il faut se justifier encore et encore. Mon discours filmé au moment du sommet n'a pas suffit ?

-Malheureusement non, les gens sont toujours aussi virulents à votre égard Monsieur..

-Bien, je vais me pencher sur l'écriture de ce démenti alors, je vous le transmettrai dès que je l'aurai fini, autre chose ? Demanda-t-il.

-Et bien, à vrai dire oui.. Disons que pour calmer les choses, il faudrait que vous preniez vos distances avec la stagiaire.

Emmanuel ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande. Prendre ses distances avec Louise était trop tard à l'heure actuelle. Mais comme celle-ci lui faisait la tête, il était possible de s'éloigner un peu d'elle. De plus, elle ne revenait pas avant une petite semaine, d'ici là, l'opinion publique se sera peut-être calmée. C'était peut-être la meilleure solution pour le moment, mais certainement pas la plus facile parce qu'au fond de lui, il n'avait pas du tout envie de prendre ses distances avec la jeune femme.

-Je.. enfin c'est injuste vis-à-vis d'elle, elle n'a rien demandé, je n'ai pas le droit de la mettre à l'écart juste parce que quelques personnes n'ont rien à faire de leur vie que de s'imaginer des choses.

-Je sais bien Monsieur le Président mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Il ne s'agit pas de la mettre à l'écart, simplement lorsque les journalistes viendront à l’Élysée, ne vous approchez pas d'elle ou du moins juste le strict minimum et essayez de ne pas l'emmener avec vous lorsque vous partez en extérieur. C'est indigne certes, mais là c'est un cas de force majeure. Il faudra aussi que vous sortiez plus souvent avec votre femme, que les journalistes prennent des photos de vous deux vous montrant heureux, et cela devrait se tarir rapidement, faites nous confiance.

Emmanuel ne répondit pas de suite et regarda par la fenêtre. Il savait pertinemment que s'il faisait cela, il allait encore plus blesser Louise. Et la voir fuir devant lui comme tout à l'heure lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il ne le pensait, il ne voulait pas que désormais, leurs relations s'en tiennent à « bonjour, au revoir ». Mais il ne voulait pas non plus perdre sa femme et sa fonction de Président.

-C'est d'accord... Mais juste pour l’instant, le temps que cela se tasse, je n'embauche pas quelqu'un en stage pour lui faire faire des papiers toute la journée dans son bureau. Dès que tout ça se sera calmé, elle reviendra avec moi.

-Bien Monsieur le Président. Dernière chose, pensez à organiser une sortie en amoureux avec votre femme d'ici la fin de la semaine, ce serait bien.

-Je le ferai, répondit-il, autre chose ?

-Non non, c'était tout.

-Bien, je vais écrire mon démenti alors je vous tiens au courant.

-D'accord, bon courage Monsieur le Président, répondirent les deux conseillers.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent du bureau. Emmanuel se retrouva seul. Il sortit son portable, espérant au fond de lui que Louise lui ait répondu à son message d'excuse mais il n'en était rien. Aucun message d'elle. Il mourrait d'envie de lui en renvoyer un pour s'excuser encore et encore et pour qu'ils aient une vraie discussion mais au vu de la réunion qui venait de se passer, il valait mieux prendre ses distances pour le moment. Il verrait bien lundi comment cela se passe et s'il sera possible de discuter avec elle. Il se pencha ensuite sur l'écriture de son discours.

~~

Louise quant à elle, courait dans la rue. Il était trop tôt pour avoir une discussion avec Emmanuel. Elle n'avait pas envie de fondre en larmes devant lui, il fallait laisser passer quelques jours pour digérer la chose et heureusement, elle avait obtenu son arrêt maladie qui lui permettait d'avoir un laps de temps avant de le revoir. Fuir comme ça était un peu gamin mais c'était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé pour le moment. Elle s'arrêta un peu plus loin sur un banc pour reprendre son souffle. Louise pensa à Brigitte et déjà que la situation était un peu compliquée vis-à-vis d'elle, là c'était le summum. Après avoir vu ces photos, c'était obligé qu'elle ne veuille plus la voir et qu'elle ne veuille plus que son mari l'approche. Les prochains jours à l’Élysée allaient être compliqués.. Après avoir repris une respiration normale, Louise se remit en route. Elle arriva une demi-heure plus tard chez elle, posa ses affaires et alla dans la cuisine se préparer un truc à manger. Son portable se mit à vibrer.

«  **Coucou ma chérie, alors ton séjour ?**  »

Sa mère, il ne manquait plus que ça.. Louise n'avait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout envie de reparler de ce passage à Bruxelles, c'était encore trop tôt. De plus, sa mère saurait obligatoirement que quelque chose cloche rien qu'en entendant le son de sa voix. Il ne fallait donc pas qu'elle l'appelle aujourd'hui.

«  **Coucou maman, c'était très intéressant je t’appellerai dans la semaine pour te raconter mais pas aujourd'hui, je suis occupée**  ».

La bonne excuse..

«  **D'accord pas de soucis, tout va bien sinon ?**  ».

« **Oui oui tout va bien ne t’inquiète pas, je dois te laisser bisous**  »

Vite expédié comme ça.. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle alluma ensuite la télé en fond pour écouter les informations et entendit le nom d'Emmanuel Macron. Même quand elle essayait de ne pas penser à lui, quelque chose venait le lui rappeler. Elle alla devant l'écran pour voir ce qu'il se disait et eut la malheureuse surprise de voir que ce dernier allait faire un discours rapide concernant les photos. Comme si tout ce qui s'était passé avant ne suffisait pas.. Quelques minutes après, Emmanuel prenait la parole.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désooooolée pour le retard mais je n'ai pas pu le poster avant !  
> Bonne lecture ;)

« Mes chers compatriotes,  
Si je tiens à m'exprimer aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas en tant que Président de la République Française et ce n'est donc pas en rapport avec le pays. Je tenais à avoir un discours publiquement devant vous concernant les nombreuses photos que vous avez pu voir toutes et tous sorties dans la presse hier. Tout ceci n'est que pure calomnie. Je tiens à dire également à tous les médias qui ont relayé cette prétendue relation avec ma stagiaire que je vais les attaquer personnellement en diffamation. Je vais enfin rétablir la vérité une bonne fois pour toute, non je ne suis pas infidèle, je n'ai pas trompé ma femme et je n'ai donc pas de relation adultère. Je peux admettre à la limite que les clichés ont été pris au bon moment je dirais, dans le sens où ils ont été pris pile à l'instant où je lui souris ou au moment où je pose ma main sur elle. Mais sourire à une femme ou avoir un geste amical envers elle vous permet-il d'en déduire qu'il y a forcément une relation cachée ? Je vais vous le dire, la réponse est bien entendue non. Cette jeune femme a été embauchée par mon équipe en tant que stagiaire, et en tant que telle, il est normal que je l'emmène avec moi dans quelques déplacements. Et ce n'est pas parce que ma femme n'a pas pu faire partie du voyage que j'ai forcément une aventure avec ma stagiaire. Je tenais à m'exprimer devant vous pour arrêter toutes ces rumeurs qui n'ont été faites que dans le but de me nuire, à moi et à mon couple. Mon épouse a été très bouleversée par toutes ces accusations et il est hors de question que je vous laisse lui faire du mal. Je suis très amoureux de ma femme et je le serai encore pendant des années donc arrêtez d'inventer des histoires dans le but de vendre du papier et de faire le buzz. Sachez qu'une offense au chef de l'état est puni de 45 000 euros d'amende, peut-être que cela vous fera réfléchir la prochaine fois. Sur ce, bonne soirée à toutes et à tous. »

Le discours d'Emmanuel se finit et Louise se décomposa devant sa télé. Il avait du cran pour répondre aussi bien à ses détracteurs. Mais sa fin de discours avait été un crève cœur, « je suis très amoureux de ma femme et je le serai encore pendant des années ». Ces paroles résonnaient dans sa tête et ne voulaient pas en sortir. Alors que ce dernier était irrémédiablement épris de sa femme, Louise était tombée amoureuse de lui. L'amour à sens unique, elle l'avait déjà connu avec son professeur et se remémorant comment cela avait été dur de passer à autre chose alors qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, elle ne préféra même pas imaginer ce que ça allait être aujourd'hui. Dès qu'elle avait commencé son stage à l’Élysée, Louise était tombée directement sous le charme d'Emmanuel. Ils avaient très vite développé une relation allant au-delà du domaine professionnel et en rester maintenant à ce stade était une idée insupportable pour la jeune femme, elle qui avait eu tant d'espoir pendant ce séjour à Bruxelles. Elle éteignit la télé pour ne plus entendre parler du Président et de son discours et retourna en cuisine. Elle mangea rapidement et alla dans son lit regarder sa série puis elle s'endormit.  
~~

Emmanuel finissait d'écrire son démenti. Il hésita à écrire le fait qu'il était très amoureux de sa femme car il savait que Louise verrait forcément ce discours puisqu'il allait probablement tourner en boucle pendant quelques jours, néanmoins, pour le reste de la France, il était nécessaire qu'il le rappelle. Il savait également qu'écrire cela était quelque part un point de non-retour, puisque si jamais, son histoire avec Louise allait plus loin et si cela ressortait dans la presse, il perdrait définitivement toute crédibilité aux yeux du public et donc son honneur après avoir fait un tel discours mensonger. Et puis comment gouverner si tout le pays vous prend pour un menteur et n'a plus aucune confiance en vous ? Il décida de ne pas se projeter dans l'avenir puisqu'à l'ordre du jour, une histoire avec Louise n'était pas envisageable, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait profondément blessée. Il écrivit les derniers mots et l'envoya à ses conseillers. Quelques minutes plus tard, ces derniers leur donnèrent leur feu vert pour le communiquer. Ils contactèrent les différentes chaines de télévision en leur disant que le chef de l'état allait faire un discours important d'ici une heure. Emmanuel réfléchissait pour rajouter une ou deux phrases envers Louise pour montrer sa compassion et son pardon, phrases qu'elle seule pourrait comprendre mais si jamais cela se découvrait, cela le décrédibiliserait encore plus donc il ne rajouta rien. Il lut une dernière fois son discours puis entra devant les caméras. Une fois le discours fini, il se retira sans répondre aux questions des journalistes qui furent poliment raccompagnés vers la sortie. Le Président retourna dans son bureau et s'y enferma. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de cela. Il regarda son portable pour voir si jamais Louise lui avait envoyé un message mais ce n'était pas le cas alors il se plongea dans les dossiers en cours. Quand ce fut l'heure du repas, Emmanuel monta dans ses appartements rejoindre sa femme. 

-J'ai vu ton discours à la télévision.. dit Brigitte. 

-Ah alors qu'en as-tu pensé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Et bien, je trouve que tu as été très percutant et très convaincant. J'espère qu'après ça, on ne t'embêtera plus avec ces stupides photos. 

-C'est tout ce que je demande. 

-Et Louise elle le prend comment ? Je ne parle pas forcément de ton discours là mais de tout cet emballement autour de ces photos, dit-elle, scrutant la moindre réaction de son mari. 

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'on est revenu de Bruxelles, elle est en arrêt jusqu'à vendredi. 

-Tiens donc, comme par hasard.. Juste après la révélation de votre prétendue relation.. 

-Ce n'est pas vrai tu ne vas pas recommencer ? Arrête d'insinuer des choses s'il te plaît, j'en ai assez avec tout le reste de la France alors épargne moi au moins cela. 

-Je ne recommence pas, je dis simplement que c'est une drôle de coïncidence. 

-En effet, mais comme tu dis c'est une coïncidence, ne va pas chercher plus loin. 

-Si tu le dis, répondit-elle. 

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en prenant sa main pour lui déposer un baiser. 

-Oui je m'inquiète, je trouve que depuis quelques temps, tu es un peu plus distant envers moi.. 

-C'est juste parce que j'ai beaucoup de travail, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ou avec Louise. 

-Tu me le promets ? Demanda-elle. 

-Je vais même faire mieux, dit-il en se levant. 

Il s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa comme il ne le faisait plus depuis quelques temps. Il la prit par la main et l’entraîna dans la chambre. Cette dernière fut surprise par l'élan de son mari. Il la déshabilla précipitamment et celle-ci s'allongea sur le lit. Emmanuel fit de même et se coucha sur sa femme. Il se mit à lui faire l'amour comme au début de leur relation oubliant la routine du quotidien, il le fit avec tant de ferveur que Brigitte se posa quand même quelques questions. Pourquoi autant de désir tout d'un coup ? Cette dernière ne dit pas mot, profitant simplement de l'avidité qui habitait son mari. Quant à lui, son envie irrépressible de faire l'amour à sa femme cachait des vérités un peu moins louables. En effet, il avait eut cette soudaine attraction pour lui prouver que rien n'avait changé entre eux et qu'il la désirait toujours autant. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'il avait été frustré de résister à Louise alors qu'il la désirait plus que tout lors de cette soirée. Mais bien évidemment, il garda tout ça pour lui et se contenta de faire plaisir à sa femme. Après leur moment à deux, Emmanuel partit prendre une douche. Il alluma le jet d'eau et se mit à réfléchir. Louise ne cessait d'occuper ses pensées. C'était quand même un comble de penser à elle juste après avoir fait l'amour à sa femme. Cette dernière vint le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard et se colla à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras mais Emmanuel, trop occupé à penser à Louise, ne lui rendit pas son accolade. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder et celui-ci lui donna un baiser puis sortit de la douche. Brigitte ne comprit pas ce qui clochait chez son mari, il y a quelques minutes, il lui faisait l'amour avec un tel désir, désir qui s'était peu à peu perdu au fil des semaines mais qui venait d'être ravivé et maintenant, c'était comme s'il la repoussait. Elle sortit également de la douche puis rejoint son époux dans le salon où leur repas les attendait. Ne voulant pas briser cette soirée en lui parlant de son comportement bipolaire, Brigitte fit comme si de rien n'était et se mit à table. Ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien puis partirent se coucher. 

Le lendemain, jeudi, Emmanuel recevait la chancelière Angela Merkel à l’Élysée pour discuter du futur de l'Europe et des priorités à venir. Il se leva et se prépara puis avala un petit truc histoire d'avoir quelque chose dans le ventre puis partit dans son bureau pour préparer cette entrevue. Il mit plus de temps que prévu à cause de ses pensées vagabondes mais finit quand même par clôturer tous les points qu'il souhaitait aborder. A 14h, la chancelière arriva et ils passèrent leur après-midi à discuter. Louise, quant à elle, n'était pas sortie de la journée, elle n'avait ni l'envie ni la motivation pour faire quoi que ce soit. Même le fait d'aller voir ses amies n'était pas une motivation suffisante. Elle passa sa journée dans son lit à regarder des films, comédies romantiques qui finirent de l'achever sur le plan émotionnel. Elle regarda également le discours d'Emmanuel de la veille concernant les photos une bonne dizaine de fois en maudissant à chaque fois ces satanés photographes qui étaient venus briser leur relation.  
Le vendredi, Emmanuel recevait de nouveau ses conseillers. 

-Votre discours a été parfait, lui dit l'un de ses conseillers, la presse s'est tarie concernant ce sujet et il y a même des médias qui publient des excuses à votre encontre en estimant qu'ils avaient peut-être parlé un peu trop vite. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est juste pour ne pas avoir à subir un procès en diffamation. 

-Parfait, c'était le but, il est évident que je n'aurai pas pu attaquer en diffamation tous les médias ayant relayé cette rumeur. Je ne sais même pas si je vais réellement le faire en plus.. 

-Pourquoi renoncerez-vous ? Demanda un autre de ses conseillers. 

Ne pouvant dire que c'était parce que si jamais il avait une relation avec Louise, les médias se retourneraient forcément contre lui après leur avoir fait un procès en diffamation pour un fait qui s'avérait vrai, il inventa un bobard. 

-Parce que cela va m’entraîner dans une spirale infernale de différents procès et j'ai autre chose à faire que perdre mon temps là-dedans. 

-Je comprends.. C'est vous qui voyez Monsieur le Président.. 

-J'aviserai en temps voulu. 

-Bien, en attendant pour calmer encore plus le jeu, pourquoi ne sortiriez-vous pas avec votre femme ce soir ? 

-Bonne idée, je pense que c'est le bon moment. 

-Je vous organise cela alors, une ballade dans les rues de Paris pour montrer aux yeux du public que vous êtes éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre puis dîner romantique dans un restaurant cela vous convient ? 

-Parfait, je vous fais confiance, je le dirai à mon épouse tout à l'heure. 

-D'accord, je vais vous préparer cela, dit-il en se levant. 

-Merci. 

Les conseillers lui firent un signe de tête puis quittèrent le bureau. Emmanuel imagina ce que cela allait donner. Non pas qu'il allait faire semblant d'aimer sa femme puisque ses sentiments envers elle étaient réels, mais simplement ils étaient un peu moins forts qu'avant, maintenant que Louise était apparue dans sa vie. Il n'était pas attiré par elle seulement pour sa beauté même s'il trouvait qu'elle avait tout pour elle. Il l'était également de par sa fragilité, son intelligence, son potentiel et sa joie de vivre. Louise était quelqu'un qui lui permettait d'être lui-même, avec elle tout était simple. Il appréciait particulièrement leurs discussions et leurs taquineries. Elle ne le prenait pas comme le Président de la République qu'il ne faut pas offenser, non, elle arrivait à faire abstraction de cela pour lui faire ressentir qu'il était encore un homme tout à fait normal en-dehors de sa fonction. Il l'admirait également pour ce qu'elle était, une jeune femme aux premiers abords timide mais en creusant un peu plus, il avait su voir une autre personnalité, celle d'une femme forte avec énormément de potentiel qui d'ailleurs, n'arrivait pas à en avoir conscience. Il aimait bien cette ignorance qui l'habitait et de facto, sa modestie. Emmanuel se voyait bien marcher avec elle dans la ville, se poser sur le pont des Arts à regarder la Seine tout en la serrant contre lui.. Il secoua sa tête comme pour chasser ses pensées et essaya de se concentrer de nouveau sur son travail.


	22. Chapter 22

Louise, guère plus motivée que la veille, n'était toujours pas décidée à faire quelque chose de sa journée. Elle avait promis à sa mère de l'appeler pour lui raconter son séjour mais rien que l'idée d'évoquer ce « week-end » la ramenait à ce qui s'était passé et donc pertinemment, à la fin catastrophique. Et il ne fallait bien évidemment pas évoquer ce passage lors de son coup de téléphone. Elle essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire ou non puis, à contrecœur, appela à sa mère.

« Allo ?

-Salut maman !

-Coucou ma chérie tu vas bien ?

-Oui ça va et toi ?

-Ça va, mais comment ça se fait que tu m'appelles à cette heure-ci ? Tu n'est pas à ton stage ?

-Non j'ai attrapé une petite grippe du coup je suis en arrêt mais rien de grave.

-Pour être en arrêt quand même ! Tu as des médicaments ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout le nécessaire et j'ai le week-end pour me reposer.

-D'accord, je te fais confiance, alors ce séjour ?

-C'était super, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses et les discussions étaient très intéressantes. Je n'ai pas pu visiter la ville par contre c'est dommage mais bon je n'y allais pas en touriste. Et l'hôtel était magnifique, j'avais une immense chambre !

-Ah génial je suis contente pour toi ! Monsieur Macron va bien ? J'ai encore pensé à la dernière fois quand je t'ai appelé en Facetime et que c'est lui qui a répondu, la honte.. Mais en tout cas il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de vraiment gentil, tu as de la chance de pouvoir effectuer ce stage !

-Oui oui il va bien comme d'habitude tu sais.. Et non ce n'était pas la honte, il a rigolé il ne l'a pas du tout mal pris. Oui il est gentil..

Louise essaya d'être brève, ne voulant pas épiloguer sur la gentillesse d'Emmanuel et sur comment il allait.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très emballée en disant ça Louise.. Ça se passe mal depuis que je t'ai vu à la télé par rapport aux photos ?

Sa mère devinait tout, elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher, ça en était insupportable. Il fallait qu'elle soit convaincante pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

-Non ce n'est pas ça enfin sur le coup oui il l'a mal pris que la presse dise cela alors que ce n'était pas vrai mais ça s'est arrangé, ne t'inquiète pas..

-C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Demanda sa mère, connaissant bien sa fille et son don pour ne pas montrer ce qu'elle ressent.

-Je ne te mens pas, tout va bien c'est passé et depuis qu'il a fait son démenti à la télé, les médias n'en parlent quasiment plus.

-C'est vrai que je n'en entend plus trop parler !

-Et sinon vous comment ça va ? 

Louise préféra changer de sujet pour ne pas que sa mère soupçonne quoi que ce soit. Elles continuèrent de discuter une petite heure puis elles raccrochèrent. Avoir parler à sa mère lui avait quand même fait du bien, surtout le fait d'avoir parlé d'autre chose que d'Emmanuel encore et toujours.. Elle se leva avec un peu plus de motivation et se décida à aller se balader comme il faisait un grand ciel bleu. Elle se prépara, mangea un petit truc puis sortit de chez elle. Elle se promena le long des quais de Seine, s'arrêta vers la cathédrale Notre Dame puis partit au Sacré Cœur pour se poser dans l'herbe. Elle resta assise à écouter la musique et à regarder les gens passer pendant quelques heures. Vers 18h, elle reçut un texto.

«  **Toujours malade ou t'es opérationnelle pour qu'on se voit avec Eva ?**  »

C'était Clémence. Louise ne pouvait pas reculer éternellement le moment où elle allait les revoir parce que de toute manière quoi qu'il en soit, il faudra qu'elle leur raconte son séjour.

«  **On peut se voir si vous voulez, on mange ensemble ou juste boire un verre ?**  »

«  **Comme tu préfères, on peut faire les deux sinon ahah**  »

«  **C'est vrai ! ;-) On se rejoint où ?**  »

«  **Montmartre ça te dit ? Dans une petite heure ?**  »

«  **Parfait, à toute à l'heure alors !**  »

Étant sur place, Louise avait encore une heure à s'occuper. Elle sortit un livre qu'elle avait pris et se mit à lire. La sonnerie de son téléphone vint la couper de sa lecture. C'était Eva pour lui dire qu'elles étaient arrivées et qu'elles l'attendaient en haut du Sacré Cœur. Louise rangea ses affaires et les rejoignit.

-Salut, dit Louise en leur faisant la bise.

-Salut, alors la belge ça va ? Demanda Eva.

-Ça va ça va et vous ?

-Nous aussi, répondit Clémence, bon alors raconte ! Et dans les détails ahah !

-Toujours aussi curieuse ! Je vous raconterai ça à table on sera plus tranquille, dit Louise essayant de gagner du temps.

Les filles acquiescèrent et discutèrent de choses et d'autres tout en se baladant dans les rues de Montmartre. Vers 20h, elles s'assirent en terrasse d'un petit restaurant. Elles prirent un apéritif avant de commander à manger.

-Bon vas-y raconte maintenant, renchérit Eva, on veut tout savoir !

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, enfin les réunions du sommet étaient super intéressantes mais je suis un peu dégoûtée de n'avoir pas eu le temps de visiter la ville.

-Et avec Emmanuel ?? Demanda Clémence, les deux pieds dans le plat.

-Euh ben rien de bien fascinant, pendant les journées au conseil je ne l'ai pas vu, on a juste passé la soirée du samedi ensemble..

-Et ? Demanda Eva voulant en savoir plus.

-Et c'est tout.. répondit Louise en se mettant à rougir, ne sachant pas mentir.

-Arrête tu rougis ! Dis nous franchement on ne dira rien promis tu peux nous faire confiance maintenant.

Plus Louise pensait à cette soirée, plus elle se rappelait comment le voyage s'était fini et sentant les larmes monter, elle se mit sur la défensive.

-Non mais rien, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler désolée, dit-elle en serrant les poings pour essayer de contrôler ses émotions.

Clémence et Eva se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Louise réagissait comme ça.

-Tu dis ça à cause des photos.. ? Demanda Clémence.

-Je.. non.., répondit Louise la voix tremblotante.

Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules sans qu'elle n'ait pu les retenir. Elle s'essuya vite les yeux espérant que les filles n'aient pas remarqué. Eva passa une main dans le dos de Louise pour lui montrer son affection.

-Ça se voit que ça ne va pas.. Tu ne veux pas nous en parler ? Ça te fera du bien et vraiment on te promets qu'on en parlera à personne.

Louise hésita un moment à leur dire mais il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un pour évacuer, et elle allait sûrement pas en parler à sa mère. Décidant de leur faire confiance, elle commença à se confier.

-En fait.. Oui c'est en grande partie à cause des photos.. Parce qu'en soit elles ne signifiaient rien.. Mais la veille.. on s'était un peu rapproché avec Emmanuel et du coup le lendemain quand il a vu les photos.. il était furieux et en gros il m'a reproché d'être à l'origine de ce qu'il se passait.., répondit Louise, entrecoupant ses phrases de sanglots.

-Mais rapproché à quel point ? Demanda Eva.

-Il craint de te reprocher ça enfin tu n'y es pour rien toi, rajouta Clémence.

-Ben.. on s'est embrassé.. mais on n'est pas allé plus loin, répondit Louise timidement.

Eva et Clémence ne répondirent pas de suite, choquées par la nouvelle. Le président avait trompé sa femme avec leur amie, c'était un gros scoop qui bien sûr, allait rester de l'ordre du domaine privé. Elles n'avaient aucunement l'intention d'aller le répéter à qui que ce soit.

-Ah oui d'accord.. Je trouve que son comportement est indécent enfin il te reproche quelque chose alors que lui aussi y a participé, il t'a embrassé aussi, il ne t'a pas repoussé donc bon..

-Je suis d'accord, ça ne se fait pas de dire que tout est de ta faute, il n'est pas innocent non plus...

-C'est sûr.. il a osé me dire qu'en gros c'est moi qui lui avait sauté dessus et donc j'y étais pour quelque chose si il y avait des rumeurs sur nous mais ça a strictement rien à voir surtout que sur les photos, c'est lui qui donne l'impression de cette relation en posant sa main sur moi et tout donc je l'ai mal pris et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis..

-Je serai à ta place je l'aurai mal pris aussi.., répondit Eva.

-Pareil.. renchérit Clémence.

-Et je vous ai menti d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas malade, je n'avais juste pas envie de retourner directement à l’Élysée après ça donc je suis allée chez le médecin et j'ai fais semblant d'avoir attrapé quelque chose pour avoir un arrêt.. Désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dis plus tôt.

-C'est normal que tu n'aies pas envie de le revoir pour l'instant et ne t’inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave.

-Oui, on ne t'en veux pas, la situation est compliquée.. Mais du coup tu vas faire quoi ? Enfin tu vas y retourner lundi ?

-Et tu envisages comment ta relation avec lui par la suite enfin tu aimerais quoi toi ?

-Oui j'y retourne lundi et j'avoue que j'appréhende beaucoup.. Il m'a quand même envoyé un message en s'excusant mais bon ça n'efface pas ce qu'il a dit.. Et je ne sais pas enfin je vous jure samedi soir c'était vraiment parfait, j'étais tellement bien avec lui.. Mais d'un côté, même si j'ai eu beaucoup d'espoir à ce moment-là au fait que ça aille plus loin, son comportement du lendemain m'a montré qu'il était trop amoureux de sa femme pour avoir quelque chose avec moi enfin je ne sais pas quoi penser, répondit Louise en fondant de nouveau en larmes.

-Pas forcément, et vu son amour pour sa femme comme tu dis, s'il a craqué avec toi c'est que vraiment il ressent quelque chose pour toi, sinon il n'aurait rien fait, répondit Clémence en essuyant les larmes de Louise.

-Je suis d'accord, à mon avis il a envie de plus avec toi mais il a peur aussi de perdre sa femme et sa carrière.. rajouta Eva.

-Peut-être.. Enfin bon je verrai bien lundi mais j'espère ne pas le croiser..

-Normal.. Tu nous diras en tout cas !

-Oui et si ça ne va pas, on est là maintenant !

-Merci beaucoup.. répondit Louise en les serrant dans ses bras.

Après ce moment confidence, les trois jeunes femmes commandèrent à manger. Elles changèrent de sujet pour redonner de la bonne humeur à Louise quand elles virent un attroupement arriver. Elles regardèrent attentivement pour voir ce qu'il se passait et visiblement, des journalistes se massaient autour de quelqu'un, peut-être un acteur ? Les filles se levèrent de leur chaise pour mieux apercevoir qui cela pouvait bien être et Louise croisa le regard de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de voir à ce moment-là et encore moins sachant qu'il n'était pas seul.. Ce n'était autre qu'Emmanuel Macron, main dans la main avec sa femme. Louise resta pétrifiée pendant quelques secondes, yeux dans les yeux avec l'intéressé puis se retourna et partit à l'intérieur du restaurant pour ne plus avoir à regarder ce spectacle qui la faisait tant souffrir.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit retard, j'ai été pas mal occupée hier et je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire ou quoi que ce soit donc je ne voulais pas le poster sans dernière relecture ! Voilà voilà désolée et bonne lecture :)

Emmanuel avait prévenu sa femme de la sortie du soir. Ses conseillers ne lui avaient pas encore dis où ils iraient se promener et manger mais après tout peu importe, le principal était que cette affaire se tasse. Fin de journée, il monta dans ses appartements rejoindre sa femme et se préparer pour la soirée. Il s'habilla comme d'habitude, costume cravate et Brigitte portait une robe rouge. Une fois préparés, ils descendirent en bas où les attendaient les conseillers.

-Bonsoir Monsieur et Madame Macron, vos tenues sont parfaites.

-Alors nous vous avons réservé l'un des plus beaux restaurants de Montmartre, je vous envoies l'adresse par SMS. Vous devrez vous balader d'abord un peu dans les rues par là-bas avant d'aller manger. Cela vous convient-il ?

-Parfait, répondit Emmanuel.

-Bien, alors on ne vous retient pas plus, bonne soirée à vous deux.

-Merci à vous, répondit Brigitte.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la voiture présidentielle. Emmanuel ouvrit la porte à sa femme et s'engouffra derrière elle. La voiture démarra direction Montmartre. Brigitte se tourna vers son mari.

-J'espère que tu ne fais pas ça uniquement dans le but que cette affaire se calme et que tu as quand même envie de passer une soirée avec moi.

-Mais bien sûr mon amour, je suis très heureux qu'on puisse passer une soirée romantique ensemble. C'est juste que si je peux faire d'une pierre deux coups en faisant que toutes ces rumeurs se taisent, ça sera bénéfique pour tout le monde.

-C'est vrai, dit-elle en prenant la main de son mari dans la sienne.

La voiture s'arrêta en bas de Montmartre et le couple présidentiel en sortit. Des journalistes avaient évidemment été prévenus de cette sortie et attendaient donc patiemment les Macron. Emmanuel prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne et ils commencèrent à monter. Plus ils avançaient, plus des personnes se massaient autour d'eux, journalistes comme français lambda qui attendaient pour pouvoir saluer le Président ou faire une photo avec. Ils montèrent jusqu'à une petite placette où les artistes se retrouvent et exposent leur dessin ou peinture. Emmanuel regardait autour de lui et crut avoir une vision. Il regarda avec plus d'insistance. Il ne rêvait pas. Louise était bien là. Celle-ci l'avait bien remarqué également. En même temps, comment ne pas le voir avec l'attroupement autour de lui ? Il la fixa pendant un instant qui semblait durer des heures et la vit se retourner et rentrer à l'intérieur du restaurant où elle était avec deux autres jeunes femmes. Emmanuel commençait à avancer dans sa direction voulant aller la voir mais revint à la réalité quand les journalistes le regardaient avec un air bizarre et tournaient le regard derrière eux pour essayer d'apercevoir ce que le Président avait vu. Brigitte serrait la main de son mari comprenant qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-elle dans l'oreille de son mari.

-Je.. Rien, il me semblait avoir vu Fred mais finalement non, répondit-il ne voulant pas lui avouer que c'était parce qu'il avait vu Louise.

Heureusement que les journalistes n'avaient pas vu la jeune femme sinon cette sortie prévue pour faire oublier les photos n'aurait fait que raviver la flamme. Ils continuèrent donc à marcher dans les rues, ne s'arrêtant pas fort heureusement dans un restaurant de cette place. Ils arrivèrent dans leur restaurant quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin et s'installèrent dans une table avec une vue sur tout Paris. Les journalistes eurent le droit de rentrer prendre quelques photos du couple à table mais seulement pour quelques minutes pour pouvoir les laisser se retrouver. Emmanuel était préoccupé. Paris était quand même assez vaste mais il fallait que comme par hasard il tombe sur elle. La probabilité de la voir était infime et pourtant, il l'avait vu. Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à son dernier texto où il s'excusait, qu'elle n'était pas venue à son stage soit disant pour maladie, qu'elle s'était enfuie à l'aéroport et à l’Élysée et maintenant qu'elle rentrait dans le restaurant pour ne pas le voir, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle lui en voulait encore. Et imaginer que la jeune femme ne veuille plus jamais lui parler ou le voir, c'était à la limite du supportable parce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Il avait simplement surréagi après la divulgation de ces photos et les rumeurs qui ont suivi mais il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter toute relation avec elle. Il avait encore envie de discuter avec elle de tout et de rien, de passer un bon moment à rire et oublier l'histoire d'un instant la pression qui pèse sur ses épaules. Brigitte le tira de ses rêveries.

-Emmanuel ?

-Mmh..

-Je te sens ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Hein ? Oui pardon ma chérie je pensais à des trucs. Désolé. Ça te plaît l'endroit ?

-Tu pensais à quoi ? Oui ça me plaît mais j'ai besoin de te sentir avec moi pour vraiment apprécier.. On était censé passer une soirée en amoureux et pour l'instant je passe une soirée seule.

-Oh rien je me demandais si après cette soirée, les médias allaient vraiment me lâcher avec cette histoire. Excuse-moi, j'arrête de penser à tout ça c'est bon, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main pour lui déposer un baiser.

-Par cette histoire tu veux dire Louise, encore et toujours... Quand est-ce qu'elle arrêtera de se mettre entre nous ? Répondit Brigitte en retirant sa main.

-Mais pas du tout je dis ça par rapport à ma carrière, par rapport à nous et à toi surtout !

-Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire.. Emmanuel tu ne te rends pas compte mais depuis qu'elle est arrivée, je perçois un changement dans ton comportement alors je ne sais pas si elle te fait de l'effet ou quoi mais tu n'es plus pareil. Et d'habitude les scandales ne te touchent pas autant. Pour la rumeur sur le fait que tu étais homosexuel avec Mathieu Gallet, tu as répondu en rigolant alors que là tu le prends très au sérieux.

-Oui c'est vrai mais c'est parce que c'était tellement ridicule que ça en était impossible à croire alors que là, c'est une femme donc l'opinion publique pourrait pencher en la faveur de la crédibilité. Bon arrêtons de parler de tout ça et concentrons-nous sur nous.

Brigitte ne répondit pas, étant persuadé que son mari lui mentait mais après tout, c'était normal qu'il ressente de l'attirance envers des femmes, c'était un être humain avant tout. Elle ne le pensait néanmoins pas capable de la tromper, ce n'était pas l'Emmanuel qu'elle connaissait, l'Emmanuel qui lui avait fait la cour pour la séduire, l'Emmanuel qui a 17 ans lui avait promis de revenir pour l'épouser, l'Emmanuel qui partageait sa vie depuis 20 ans. Et puis ressentir de l'attirance pour quelqu'un ne veut pas forcément dire avoir envie d'aller plus loin...

~~

Louise était rentrée en trombe dans le restaurant et était partie s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Clémence et Eva la suivaient pour ne pas la laisser seule.

-Louise ouvre la porte, dit Clémence en tapant à la porte des toilettes.

La jeune femme ne répondait pas mais des petits bruits étouffés la trahissaient.

-Ne pleure pas, allez ouvre nous s'il te plaît, renchérit Eva.

-Il.. Il est parti ? Demanda Louise en sanglotant.

-Je ne sais pas sûrement il n'allait pas s'arrêter devant toutes ces caméras.

-Vous pouvez aller vérifier s'il vous plaît ?

-J'y vais, répondit Eva.

Cette dernière sortit dehors et n'apercevant plus toute l'agitation d'il y a quelques minutes, elle revint dans les toilettes.

-C'est bon il est parti.

Les filles entendirent le cliquetis de l'ouverture de la porte et Louise en sortit, les yeux rougis. Clémence la prit dans ses bras et Louise s'effondra. Les deux jeunes femmes essayèrent de la réconforter tant bien que mal et après quelques minutes, Louise se calma et reprit ses esprits. Les trois amies retournèrent enfin à leur table.

-Pourquoi il fait ça ? Enfin je veux dire c'est quoi le but à part me faire du mal ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Moi je pense que c'est un coup de com pour faire taire les rumeurs.

-Oui, c'est juste pour que l'affaire se tasse et pour rassurer sa femme qui doit se poser des questions je pense. Si il s'est excusé à mon avis il était sincère et ne veut pas te faire de mal.

-Mmh.. répondit Louise pas trop convaincue. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance, il faut qu'il vienne à Montmartre quand j'y suis c'est pas possible j'ai la poisse, Paris est quand même assez grand !

-J'avoue que pour le coup ce n'est pas de chance..

-Ouais.. Désolée de parler de lui, changeons de sujet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal !

Les filles dérivèrent la conversation pour éviter désormais le sujet Emmanuel pour la soirée et cette dernière se finit dans la bonne humeur. Les jeunes femmes se dirent au revoir et se séparèrent pour chacune prendre le chemin de leur appartement.

~~

Les plats arrivèrent et le reste du dîner se déroula tranquillement, Emmanuel essayant de se consacrer entièrement à sa femme et ne pas laisser ses pensées l'emmener ailleurs. Une fois leur repas fini, ils sortirent dehors.

-On repasse par là où on est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton innocent alors qu'intérieurement, il souhaitait repasser devant le restaurant pour voir si Louise était encore là.

-Euh oui si tu veux, répondit Brigitte ne comprenant pas l'envie de son mari.

Arrivant sur la placette où il était quelques heures auparavant, Emmanuel tourna discrètement la tête en direction du restaurant où il avait aperçu Louise et à sa grande déception, sa table était vide. Il continua donc son chemin main dans la main avec sa femme puis tous deux rentrèrent à l’Élysée. Ils montèrent dans leurs appartements et Brigitte, fatiguée, partit directement se coucher. Emmanuel quant à lui resta sur le canapé pour travailler un peu et voir si cette soirée avait porté ses fruits niveau médias. Ce petit stratagème avait marché puisqu'à présent, les médias revenaient sur ce qu'ils avaient dis en montrant les photos d'Emmanuel et Brigitte main dans la main dans les rues de Paris. Sur l'un des clichés pris sur la placette, le chef d'état reconnut Louise en arrière-plan. Les journalistes ne pouvaient pas l'identifier c'était trop loin mais lui qui avait vu où elle était, la reconnu de suite. Emmanuel regarda la photo pendant de longues minutes puis sortit son portable et commença à lui écrire un texto «  **Louise, je m'excuse encore et je continuerai de vous présenter mes excuses jusqu'à ce que vous les acceptiez. Savoir que je vous ai déçu et que vous ne voulez plus me voir me rend plus mal que ce que je ne pensais... Quoi que j'ai pu dire c'était faux, j'ai adoré notre soirée et même si je vous repoussais, j'en avais plus que tout envie. J'ai réagi comme un idiot et je le regrette sincèrement.**. ». Emmanuel lut son message plus d'une dizaine de fois, le doigt au dessus du bouton « envoyer » hésitant. Il se résigna finalement à ne rien envoyer de peur d'envenimer les choses. De toute manière, l'arrêt maladie de Louise n'était effectif que jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, dès lundi elle sera de nouveau à l’Élysée. Il supprima alors son brouillon et rejoignit sa femme pour dormir.

~~

Louise arriva chez elle et repensa à sa soirée. Elle passait un bon moment avec ses amies lorsqu'il fallut qu'Emmanuel arrive avec sa femme.. Et une fois de plus, elle se reprenait la réalité en plein face, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la remplacer aux côtés d'Emmanuel, que tout ce qu'elle imaginait n'était qu'une utopie, un rêve qui ne deviendra jamais réalité. Elle se coucha la boule au ventre, sa tête contre son oreiller devenu humide et ses pensées divaguant sur la nuit passée à Bruxelles, seul souvenir désormais de leur « histoire ».

 


	24. Chapter 24

Le week-end arriva, Emmanuel reçut de nouveau ses conseillers qui le félicitèrent pour le bon déroulement de la soirée de la veille et pour la bonne communication qui avait été mise en place. Le chef d'état les remercia pour leur travail et retourna auprès de sa femme. Peut-être qu'en se concentrant sur elle et en lui réservant un week-end exclusif, cela permettrait de retrouver leur complicité d'antan et par la même occasion, d'arriver à faire sortir Louise de sa tête. Il rentra dans leur appartement et retrouva Brigitte.

-Mon amour, et si nous partions ce week-end au Touquet prendre un peu l'air ? Demanda Emmanuel.

-Au Touquet, quelle bonne idée ! C'est vrai que ça pourrait nous faire du bien !

-Heureux de te l'entendre dire ! Prépare tes affaires, nous partons dès que possible.

-Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de partir ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas pris un week-end en amoureux tous les deux.

-Comme ça, je me disais que ça nous permettrait de nous retrouver.

-C'est vrai.. répondit Brigitte en embrassant son mari.

Elle partit préparer ses valises et Emmanuel fit de même.

~~

Louise se réveilla le lendemain, toujours perturbée après avoir vu le chef d'état la veille. Elle se leva tranquillement puis regarda les nouvelles et une vint retenir particulièrement son attention, « Emmanuel et Brigitte Macron, leur soirée romantique à Montmartre ». Et voilà, ça recommence. Dès qu'elle arrivait à se le sortir de la tête, quelque chose venait la ramener à lui et lui rappeler qu'il ne se passera plus rien entre eux. Depuis quelques jours, les médias ne parlaient plus que de Brigitte et lui. Remarque, il faisait bien tout pour qu'on ne parle que d'eux deux et plus de sa prétendue histoire avec Louise. Mais bon c'était de sa faute après tout, elle n'avait qu'à pas tomber amoureuse de l'homme le plus important de la France.. Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner à l’Élysée à présent, son stage n'importait plus, la seule pensée d'imaginer revoir Emmanuel lui tordait le ventre. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait affronter sa peur puisque son arrêt était terminé. Louise avait néanmoins le week-end pour se préparer psychologiquement à cela. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour déjeuner quand on toqua à la porte. Son cœur se mit à accélérer. Personne sur Paris ne savait où elle habitait hormis ses voisins qu'elle avait croisé 2/3 fois ou alors.. ou alors Emmanuel. Elle ne bougea pas et ne fit pas de bruit ne voulant pas aller ouvrir. On toqua une deuxième fois plus fort. Louise s'approcha doucement de la porte et regarde par le judas optique.

-Maman, Papa mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant, très surprise de voir ses parents.

-Coucou ma chérie, répondit sa mère, on voulait te faire une petite surprise !

-Pour le coup ça en est une, je m'attendais à n'importe qui sauf vous.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda son père.

-Ça va ça va... et toi ? Entrez, ne restez pas là.

-Ça va aussi, alors ce stage raconte nous, comment ça se passe ?

-Pascal, ne l'agresse pas de suite avec tes questions laisse lui le temps de comprendre qu'on est ici, répondit sa mère en voyant la mine de Louise se décomposer.

-Je.. je vous expliquerai tout à l'heure, je vais vite me préparer et on sort se promener ? Dit la jeune femme.

-Pas de problème, vas-y Louise on t'attend.

La jeune femme leur fit un sourire et partit dans la salle de bain. Elle ferma le verrou à clé et se regarda dans le miroir. Encore des personnes à qui mentir, c'était génial.. Déjà que mentir à sa mère par téléphone était compliqué mais elle avait à peu près réussi, alors là, son père et sa mère physiquement en face d'elle, c'était quasiment mission impossible. Même si elle avait toujours su cacher ses émotions, pour le coup c'était trop lui en demander. Emmanuel faisait partie de sa vie depuis un peu plus d'un mois et il était maintenant bien présent. Enfin il était présent avant.. Rien que de repenser à lui elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Elle respira un grand coup puis rentra dans la douche. Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard puis s'habilla et se maquilla rapidement. Elle rejoignit ensuite ses parents qui l'attendaient sur le canapé.

-On y va ? Demanda Louise.

-On te suit, répondit son père.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et arrivèrent dans la rue.

-Vous voulez aller à un endroit en particulier ?

-Je serais bien passée devant l’Élysée répondit sa mère, peut-être même qu'on pourrait visiter non ? Tu penses que ça serait possible ? Ça doit être magnifique et Monsieur Macron a l'air d'être un homme d'une grande gentillesse, répondit sa mère.

Louise se mit à blanchir d'un coup. L’Élysée ?? Même pas en rêve.

-Je.. euh non à mon avis ce n'est pas possible et Monsieur Macron est très occupé je ne peux pas le déranger, surtout en plein week-end ça ne se fait pas. Je prendrai des photos si vous voulez et je vous les enverrai.

-Oh dommage.. On peut au moins aller voir devant ? Demanda sa mère un peu déçue.

-Euh.. oui si vous voulez.. répondit Louise ne voulant pas encore plus décevoir sa mère.

Ils se baladèrent dans les rues jusqu'au palais de l’Élysée. Ses parents avançaient pour être au plus près et Louise se cachait derrière eux. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'apercevoir Emmanuel.

-Ça doit vraiment être super beau, tu es sûre que ce n'est pas possible ? Renchérit sa mère.

-Maman.. Je.. je ne sais pas ça m'étonnerait.

-Tu ne peux pas aller demander ? S'il te plaît, ça fera l'occasion de voir où est ton bureau et aussi tes collègues et peut-être avec un peu de chance le président.

-Allez Louise, il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils refusent, ça ne coûte rien de demander, rajouta son père.

Tu parles d'une chance.. Louise inspira un grand coup. C'était bien le dernier endroit où elle avait envie de se trouver à l'heure actuelle mais voyant l'extrême volonté de ses parents à y rentrer et ne voulant pas les décevoir sachant que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vu, elle céda.

-Bon.. je vais voir si c'est possible attendez-moi là.

Louise s'approcha de l'un des agents de sécurité posté devant l'entrée et ce dernier la reconnaissant, la laissa entrer. Elle s'avança dans la cour et regarda discrètement en direction de la fenêtre d'Emmanuel. Elle ne l'aperçut pas, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de Jean. Elle le salua et ce dernier lui demanda si ça allait mieux. Louise acquiesça et lui expliqua que ses parents étaient montés ce week-end à Paris et demanda si c'était possible de leur faire visiter, priant pour que Jean lui réponde négativement. Ce dernier lui demanda d'attendre et appela son supérieur qui lui répondit de demander directement au Président. Oh mon Dieu non pas Emmanuel..

-Non mais laissez faire ce n'est pas grave ne dérangez pas Monsieur Macron, je vais dire à mes parents que ce n'est pas possible, répondit Louise.

-Non mais attendez Louise, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Normalement, le Président doit partir en week-end au Touquet mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne va pas accepter que vos parents viennent.

-Au Touquet ? Ah.. euh non mais ne le dérangez pas laisser faire !

Trop tard, Jean avait déjà appelé et le président avait décroché. Jean lui demanda et au vu de ses réponses, Emmanuel avait accepté... Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à accélérer. Il raccrocha.

-Vous voyez ça valait le coup d'attendre, Monsieur Macron a même décidé de retarder son voyage pour faire une petite visite privée à tes parents !

-Ah bon.. ? Super mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se sente obligé, je ne veux pas le priver de son week-end ! Répondit Louise essayant de cacher son malaise.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a insisté. Il descend d'ici une dizaine de minutes, il m'a dit qu'il terminait juste un truc. Vous n'avez qu'à faire rentrer vos parents dans le hall déjà, je vais prévenir les gardes de la sécurité de les laisser passer.

-D'accord merci bien..

Mais pourquoi avait-il accepter de retarder son voyage pour elle ? Louise était perdue, elle ne comprenait plus à quoi il jouait. Il avait tout fait la veille pour se montrer avec sa femme et il devait partir aujourd'hui avec elle pour le week-end, or il repoussait pour pouvoir faire la visite à ses parents.. Louise, imaginant déjà la rencontre entre ces derniers et Emmanuel se sentit angoissée. Elle redescendit les marches et se dirigea vers eux. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté d'aller demander, elle aurait dû rester sur sa position initiale et dire que ce n'était pas possible, maintenant c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Elle sortit et voyant sa mère la regarder et attendre une réponse, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Le visage de cette dernière s'illumina. Louise alla parler à un des gardes puis fit signe à ses parents de la rejoindre. Ils rentrèrent dans la cour et regardèrent tout autour d'eux.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit sa mère.

-Moi non plus, on a bien de la chance quand même, rajouta son père.

-Et en bonus.. c'est Monsieur Macron qui va vous faire la visite, dit Louise.

-C'est pas vrai ? Oh c'est génial ! S'extasia sa mère.

-Oui.. rajouta Louise ne voulant pas montrer qu'elle pensait le contraire.

Elle emmena ensuite ses parents voir Jean en leur expliquant que c'était son maître de stage et que c'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient pu rentrer. Tous deux se mirent à remercier et à discuter avec ce dernier. Louise angoissait. Elle regardait furtivement toutes les 10 secondes par l'escalier d'où devrait descendre Emmanuel en faisant semblant de sourire à ses parents. Soudain, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette qui lui était très familière. Elle détourna vite le regard et fit mine de s'intéresser à la discussion de ses parents lorsque Jean regarda en direction d'Emmanuel.

-Ah ben voilà Monsieur le Président, dit-il.

Ses parents se retournèrent et aperçurent le chef d'état en vrai pour la première fois. Emmanuel leur fit un sourire en les regardant tour à tour puis fixa Louise. Cette dernière le regarda aussi et se sentant rougir, baissa le regard.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Emmanuel ferma sa valise lorsqu'il entendit son portable sonner. C'était Jean. « Allo ? Oui bonjour, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe c'est urgent ? Parce que nous allions partir avec Brigitte. Qui ça ? Les parents de Louise ? Ah euh oui oui bien sur faites les entrer quand même. Ecoutez, je vais leur faire la visite ça me fait plaisir. Je descends d'ici une dizaine de minutes le temps de dire à ma femme que notre week-end est reporté d'une petite heure. Merci Jean, à toute à l'heure ». 

Louise et ses parents étaient là. Très bizarre de la part de la jeune femme qui n'avait fait que l'éviter depuis le début de la semaine. Emmanuel savait que cela allait être compliqué d'annoncer à sa femme qu'il reculait leur voyage pour faire visiter l’Élysée aux parents de Louise mais c'était un cas de force majeure, il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à discuter avec elle et c'était le moment rêvé puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas se défiler. Emmanuel alla dans la chambre où sa femme finissait de préparer sa valise. 

-Mon amour, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? 

-La mauvaise c'est qu'on ne part pas de suite parce que j'ai un petit contretemps mais la bonne c'est qu'on part toujours. 

-Pas de soucis on n'est pas à une heure près, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est quoi ce contretemps ? 

-C'est en partie ça la mauvaise nouvelle.. Les parents de Louise sont là et ils aimeraient bien me rencontrer donc je ne pouvais pas refuser. 

-Et c'est reparti, toujours là pour se mettre entre nous ce n'est pas croyable, répondit Brigitte en jetant sa trousse de toilette sur le lit, tu sais Emmanuel ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est que tu la fasses passer avant moi.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, d'ici une heure nous serons partis, c'est juste qu'ils n'habitent pas sur Paris donc la moindre des choses est de les recevoir. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, reste ici, finis tes affaires et dès que je remonte nous partons, dit Emmanuel en posant un baiser sur le front de sa femme. 

-Je croyais que tes conseillers t'avaient suggéré de t'éloigner d'elle. J'espère pour toi que les journalistes ne vont pas photographier la magnifique rencontre entre vous tous. 

-Mais non ne t'en fais pas on est samedi matin et puis ils ne sont pas devins non plus, c'est impossible qu'ils sachent que Louise vient avec ses parents aujourd'hui. Je gère ne t'inquiète pas. 

-Mmh.. maugréa Brigitte. 

Emmanuel sortit de ses appartements et descendit les marches. Arrivant quasiment dans le hall, il leva la tête et vit Jean en compagnie de Louise et de ses parents. Ces derniers se retournèrent lorsque Jean leur fit signe que le président était là. Emmanuel leur fit un sourire puis posa son regard sur Louise qui gênée, baissa les yeux. 

-Madame, Monsieur, dit-il en s'avançant pour serrer la main du père de Louise et embrasser sa mère, Louise...

-Enchantée Monsieur Macron, répondit sa mère, c'est vraiment très gentil de prendre sur votre temps pour nous faire visiter, on ne voulait pas vous déranger.. 

-Vous ne me dérangez pas ça me fait plaisir au contraire, je suis content de rencontrer les parents de Louise, répondit-il en la regardant. 

-Plaisir réciproque ! Alors Louise ne vous embête pas trop ? Demanda son père en rigolant. 

-Papa.. répondit Louise gênée. 

-Je plaisante. 

-Non non elle ne m'embête pas au contraire.. , répondit-il en la regardant, et puis c'est un élément formidable qui s'investit à fond et qui a un gros potentiel.

-Tant mieux tant mieux, et Bruxelles alors c'était bien ? 

C'était LE sujet à ne pas aborder et il fallait que son père mette les deux pieds dans le plat. Louise le fusilla du regard et ce dernier ne comprit pas pourquoi avant de se rappeler la polémique qu'il y avait eu autour de sa fille et du Président. 

-Je.. euh enfin je ne voulais pas parler de ce qui s'est raconté dans les médias, seulement du reste, je.. pardon c'était maladroit. 

Emmanuel regarda Louise qui se décomposait. Elle n'avait pas envie mais alors pas du tout de revenir sur ce sujet et encore moins en présence d'Emmanuel. 

-Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Dallier. Bruxelles était sympa oui, je pense que les discussions au sommet ont été nécessaires, importantes et constructives. Quant à cette polémique, ce n'est qu'une polémique je ne sors pas avec votre fille rassurez-vous, dit-il. 

Louise reçut cette nouvelle parole blessante comme une piqûre de rappel. Mais après tout, ce n'était que la vérité et il fallait bien qu'il nie devant son père sachant qu'il avait nié en bloc devant tout le monde depuis le début. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne montrer aucune émotion vis-à-vis de lui et de ses parents. 

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, je sais que vous êtes un homme d'honneur et qui plus est marié. Quant à ma fille je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un garçon alors si le premier était le Président de la République, ça serait quand même un peu bizarre. 

-PAPA !! Bon c'est bon le sujet est clos, c'est gênant pour tout le monde, on peut attaquer la visite ? Répondit Louise excédée qu'on parle de ça. 

-Calme toi Louise, répondit sa mère, on ne fait que discuter. 

-Je reviens, dit la jeune femme en tournant les talons.

Se sentant en train de vriller intérieurement, Louise préféra s'éclipser le temps de laisser ses émotions redescendre. Elle alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes et s'appuya contre la porte. Son pire cauchemar était en train d'arriver, ses parents discutant de sa potentielle relation amoureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et détestait en même temps. Sa vie était géniale. Elle se calma pendant quelques minutes puis revint avec ses parents et Emmanuel. 

-C'est bon ça va mieux ? Demanda sa mère. 

Emmanuel l'observait du coin de l’œil. Il ne voulait pas se mêler à cette conversation sachant pertinemment pourquoi Louise réagissait comme ça et il ne voulait pas causer plus de problèmes qu'il n'y en avait déjà. Cette dernière évitait son regard. Elle savait qu'il avait compris et ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction. 

-Oui oui, on peut attaquer. 

-Bien, allons-y, répondit Emmanuel. 

Il commença à monter les marches en expliquant telle ou telle chose aux parents de Louise. Celle-ci préféra rester en retrait et lorsque sa mère la regardait, elle lui souriait pour qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de rien. Emmanuel prenait très à cœur son rôle de guide et exposait ses connaissances. Il leur fit le tour complet de l’Élysée mis à part ses appartements privés, préférant éviter de présenter les parents de Louise à Brigitte. La visite se termina par les jardins où ces derniers demandèrent si c'était possible de faire un tour, ce qu'Emmanuel accepta. Ils commencèrent à s'avancer et Louise fit de même pour ne pas avoir à rester aux côtés d'Emmanuel lorsque ce dernier lui attrapa le bras. 

-Louise, écoutez-moi s'il vous plaît.. 

La jeune femme enleva la main du président de son bras pour ne pas que ses parents s'en aperçoivent mais ils étaient bien trop occupés à se balader et à regarder à droite et à gauche pour regarder ce qu'il se passait derrière eux. 

-Écouter quoi ? Vos excuses ? C'est bon je les ai reçus par SMS. 

-Elles étaient sincères ! Je n'ai JAMAIS voulu vous faire de mal ! 

-Pour le coup c'est un échec Monsieur Macron. D'ailleurs vous ne devriez pas être en route pour le Touquet ? Pourquoi avoir accepté de faire la visite à mes parents si vous aviez prévu de partir ? 

-Parce que je voulais absolument vous voir pour m'excuser enfin une bonne fois pour toute en face et comme vous faites tout pour m'esquiver, c'était la bonne opportunité pour le faire maintenant. Ecoutez, pardonnez moi, j'ai dis ça sur le moment sans réfléchir, j'ai été plus que con et je ne le pensais pas. Je sais bien que je suis également fautif.. Et pour les médias, j'étais obligé de dire toutes ces choses, il fallait bien que je nie ce n'était pas possible autrement, vous devez le comprendre ça vous êtes une personne intelligente. 

-Oui j'ai compris, dit-elle en commençant à avancer dans les jardins pour s'éclipser de cette conversation et rejoindre ses parents. 

-Sachez que cette situation ne me fait guère plaisir et m'embête plus qu'autre chose, renchérit-il en la suivant. 

-Désolée pour vous, répondit-elle ironiquement. 

-Louise, je suis sérieux ! Je regrette sincèrement ce que je vous ai dis et j'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner pour tout le mal que je vous ai fais.. 

-Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec vous.. Un jour, c'est le paradis et le lendemain, la descente en enfer... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai maintenant compris et nous allons donc en rester à des relations professionnelles..

-Je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec vous non plus.. Depuis que vous êtes entrez dans ma vie tout a été bouleversé et je n'arrive simplement pas à réaliser et assumer ce qui s'est passé entre nous c'est très compliqué pour moi vous ne vous en rendez pas compte... Sachez juste que je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé et je m'excuse encore pour ce que je vous ai dis je ne le pensais pas. Je n'ai pas non plus envie d'en rester qu'à des relations professionnelles avec vous enfin, je veux dire par là que j'ai adoré tous nos moments passés ensemble même les plus anodins comme le pique-nique et je n'ai pas envie que cela cesse complètement.. 

-Vous voulez quoi alors Monsieur Macron ? Dites-moi parce que là je suis complètement perdue.. 

-Je.. je ne sais pas exactement ce que je veux, je sais simplement que je veux plus qu'une relation simplement professionnelle avec vous.. mais d'un côté, la situation est compliquée en ce moment, ma femme a beaucoup de doutes et les médias commencent juste à passer à autre chose et.. 

-J'ai compris.. Vous avez envie de quelque chose que vous n'arrivez pas à assumer. Ce n'est pas grave je sais à quoi m'en tenir maintenant et je ne vous importunerai plus, dit-elle en se remettant à marcher lui tournant ainsi le dos. 

-Non mais je n'ai jamais dis que vous m'importuniez Louise mais.. 

-C'est compliqué, oui je sais. 

Elle clôtura ainsi la conversation, Emmanuel trop penaud pour renchérir sur quoi que ce soit.


	26. Chapter 26

Elle accéléra le pas pour ne pas que le Président la rattrape de nouveau et rejoignit ses parents.

-Ça va ma chérie ? De quoi parliez-vous avec Monsieur Macron ? Demanda sa mère l'ayant aperçut au loin.

-Oh rien de spécial, répondit Louise, alors tu es contente d'avoir visiter ?

-Oui beaucoup c'est super d'avoir eu cette chance, il faut que je remercie chaleureusement notre Président.

Louise acquiesça de la tête. Les parents de celle-ci rebroussèrent chemin pour rejoindre Emmanuel qui s'était assis sur un banc en les attendant.

-Alors ça vous a plu ? Demanda Emmanuel.

-Oui c'est ce que je disais à ma fille, merci beaucoup de nous avoir laissé cette possibilité et cette chance d'avoir pu visiter et en bonus avec vous, c'est très gentil de votre part.

-C'est normal, je pouvais bien faire ça pour les parents de Louise.., dit-il en la regardant.

-On voulait vous remercier aussi de l'avoir pris en stage c'est une énorme opportunité pour elle, renchérit son père.

-Oh pour ça vous n'avez pas à me remercier, si Louise est ici c'est grâce à son potentiel..

-Pourrait-on arrêter de parler de moi et faire comme si je n'étais pas là ? Merci bien, répondit-elle.

-Mais enfin Louise ce sont des compliments tu devrais être flattée surtout venant de la part du Président, ajouta sa mère.

-Merci beaucoup Monsieur le Président, dit-elle ironiquement en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Emmanuel ne répondit pas gêné et se contenta de sourire pour faire bonne figure devant les parents de Louise.

-Bon je.. je vous raccompagne ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui pas de soucis, nous avons assez abusé de votre gentillesse.

-Je vous en prie c'est normal.

Le chef d'état les raccompagna jusqu'aux marches du perron.

-En tout cas je suis enchanté d'avoir pu faire votre connaissance, dit-il.

-Nous aussi, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil merci encore pour tout.

-Je vous en prie, à une prochaine fois peut-être.

-Avec plaisir !

Emmanuel serra la main du père de Louise et posa son autre main amicalement sur son épaule. Il embrassa ensuite sa mère puis vint le tour de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha d'elle et cette dernière, ne devant montrer aucune dispute ou gêne entre eux devant ses parents, tendit la joue pour lui faire la bise.

-Content d'avoir enfin pu m'excuser., lui glissa Emmanuel à l'oreille en posant une main dans son dos.

Louise ressentit des frissons dans tout son corps. La proximité d'Emmanuel la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle ne répondit néanmoins pas puis tous trois repartirent en direction de la sortie. A quoi jouait-il ? C'était trop dur de deviner ce qu'il pensait. D'un côté, il se montrait particulièrement gentil et attentionné envers elle et d'un autre côté, si quelque chose le contrariait, il pouvait se comporter comme un véritable con. Quand il faisait un pas en avant et qu'il donnait un peu d'espoir, il venait faire deux pas en arrière et cassait tout. Louise ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais elle avait hâte de retourner travailler car même si ces derniers jours l'ambiance entre eux n'était pas au beau fixe, elle ne cessait d'avoir des sentiments pour lui. Et le simple fait de savoir qu'elle allait le voir la mettait de bonne humeur.

-C'était super ! S'exclama sa mère en sortant.

-Je suis contente que ça vous ai plu, répondit Louise.

-Oui beaucoup, et Monsieur Macron est vraiment adorable tu as de la chance d'apprendre à ses côtés.

-C'est sur..

Tous trois continuèrent leur balade visitant tel ou tel coin de Paris. Ils passèrent la journée à flâner dans les rues puis rentrèrent en fin de soirée à l’appartement. Louise sentait bien le regard de sa mère poser sur elle. Et si elle avait compris ? Non, il n'y avait pas de raisons..

-Tout va bien Louise ? Je te sens bizarre depuis ce matin, demanda sa mère.

-Hein ? Ah euh oui bien sûr que ça va pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Je ne sais pas justement..

-C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de raisons. Bon on mange ?

-Ce n'est pas en rapport avec Monsieur Macron ? Parce que tu paraissais mal à l'aise toute à l'heure.

-Peut-on arrêter de parler toujours de lui ? C'est bon ce n'est pas le centre du monde non plus.

-Tu vois à chaque fois qu'on évoque ton stage ou qu'on parle de lui tu t'énerves, ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Mais non pas du tout vous vous faites des films c'est juste que depuis que vous êtes arrivés, tout tourne autour de lui.

-Je dois reconnaitre qu'on a beaucoup parlé de ça.. Bon ben changeons de sujet alors.

-Voilà faisons comme ça.

Louise était excédée et sa mère avait raison, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle était quelqu'un de nature calme, réservée et évitant les conflits. S'énerver comme ça ce n'était pas elle et c'était normal que sa mère se pose des questions. La jeune femme essaya de se calmer et alla mettre de la musique pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ses parents trouvèrent un autre sujet de discussion et très vite, l'énervement fut remplacé par des rires. La soirée se finit dans la bonne humeur et tous allèrent se coucher.

~~

Emmanuel regarda Louise et ses parents s'éloigner. Il remonta ensuite, grimpant les marches deux par deux jusqu'à ses appartements. Il ouvrit la porte et Brigitte était sur le canapé en train de lire.

-C'est bon tu as fini ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui nous pouvons y aller, lui répondit-il.

Brigitte n'en demanda pas plus, ne voulant sûrement pas se prendre la tête avec son mari juste avant leur week-end en amoureux. Dans quelques heures, tout ceci sera oublié. Ils descendirent jusqu'à la voiture présidentielle qui démarra aussitôt. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient arrivés au Touquet. Ils rentrèrent dans leur maison avant que des curieux ne viennent s'attrouper aux fenêtres. Ils mangèrent tranquillement chez eux puis se changèrent pour aller faire un tour en vélo. Bien évidemment, à peine étaient-ils sortis dehors que les paparazzis et les habitants du Touquet se massaient autour d'eux. Emmanuel fit 2/3 signes, pris quelques selfies avec des passants puis fit comprendre qu'il était venu passer le week-end ici pour être tranquille. Il s'éclipsa ensuite avec sa femme pour se retrouver en amoureux.

 


	27. Chapter 27

 Louise se réveilla le lendemain en entendant ses parents dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle se leva pour les rejoindre.

-Coucou ma chérie, bien dormi ?

-Oui ça peut aller, vous aussi ?

-Super !

Son père alluma la télé et Emmanuel apparut à l'écran, petit polo bleu foncé et short beige, tenue en totale inadéquation avec son costume habituel. Il faut avouer que cela lui allait également bien... Les journalistes fanfaronnaient le « week-end romantique du couple Macron ».

-Tiens ça fait bizarre maintenant de le voir à la télé alors qu'hier on le voyait en vrai, dit sa mère.

Louise ne répondit pas et détourna le regard de l'écran lorsqu'elle vit Emmanuel et sa femme se tenir par la main et s'embrasser. Cette vision était de plus en plus dure à supporter même si elle savait que forcément, c'était la réalité des choses. Brigitte était sa femme et également la première dame de France et en tant que couple présidentiel follement amoureux, il était nécessaire de montrer ce genre de complicité à la télévision. Louise comprit également que même si il venait à se repasser quelque chose avec Emmanuel, elle n'aurait jamais le statut de compagne mais seulement le rôle de maîtresse dans l'ombre, rien de plus. Par conséquent, ce genre d'image du couple continuerait à circuler et il faudrait donc apprendre à vivre avec... Louise préféra changer de sujet.

-Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle en se faisant griller une tartine et se servant un verre de jus d'orange

-Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Répondit sa mère.

-Oh moi rien en particulier c'est plutôt à vous qu'il faut demander cela comme vous n'êtes jamais sur Paris.

-Ben moi je serais bien allée me balader sur les Champs-Élysées si ça vous dit.

-Ok pas de soucis, je vais prendre ma douche.

Louise partit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Une fois habillée, tous trois sortirent. Ils passèrent la journée à se balader, faire du shopping, boire un verre en terrasse et celle-ci se finit plus vite que prévu. Louise les accompagna à la gare pour leur dire au revoir.

-A bientôt ma fille et bon courage pour la suite de ton stage, dit son père.

-Oui merci papa, on s'appelle bientôt de toute manière, rentrez bien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous et fais attention à toi aussi en rentrant. Tu remercieras bien Monsieur Macron encore pour hier, rajouta sa mère.

-Oui oui, répondit Louise en serrant sa mère dans ses bras.

Tous trois s'embrassèrent et ses parents montèrent dans le train. La jeune femme leur fit un signe de la main puis partit en direction de chez elle. Arrivée à son appartement, elle se posa sur son canapé puis se mit à penser à Emmanuel, pour changer. Il faut avouer qu'il faisait quand même tout pour se faire pardonner. Il s'était excusé à plusieurs reprises, cela prouvait bien qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle avait été extrêmement froide avec lui la veille et pourtant, il avait continué d'insister. Elle hésita à lui envoyer un SMS pour le remercier d'avoir accepté que ses parents visitent l'Elysée mais se rappelant qu'il était en week-end avec sa femme qui n'était bien évidemment pas au courant de leurs échanges de textos, se ravisa. A la place, elle se prépara un bol de céréales, se mit en pyjama puis alluma son ordinateur et lança sa série. Après avoir visionné quelques épisodes, Louise alla se coucher tourmentée par ses sentiments qui oscillaient entre d'un côté, l'appréhension et de l'autre, l'excitation en pensant à son retour le lendemain.

~~

Le week-end des Macron touchait à sa fin et ces derniers avaient pu retrouver une partie de leur complicité d'antan, loin de Paris et de ses problèmes inhérents. Brigitte était aux anges d'avoir pu récupérer son mari attentionné envers elle et non préoccupé par telle ou telle histoire. Emmanuel quant à lui était, comme depuis maintenant plus d'un mois, partagé entre deux sentiments en totale contradiction. Il avait également passé un week-end profitable pour son couple et avait retrouvé du désir pour sa femme et une envie de se battre pour elle mais d'un autre côté, le spectre de Louise était toujours présent et il n'arrivait pas à surmonter cela. Comment cela se faisait-il que cette jeune femme le trouble autant alors qu'en 20 ans de mariage, aucune femme n'arrivait à la cheville de son épouse et ne méritait un peu d'attention de sa part ? Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer aller aussi loin avec Louise. Emmanuel avait essayé tant bien que mal d'échapper à ses pensées adultérines lors de ces deux jours mais de retour à Paris et notamment le lendemain, elles allaient revenir aussi présentes, comme si elles avaient toujours été là. Tous deux arrivèrent à l’Élysée et montèrent dans leurs appartements. Ils partirent se coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'une plus amoureuse que jamais de son mari et l'autre, pensant à une autre femme.

Le lendemain, Emmanuel se leva de très bonne heure pour se mettre au travail le plus tôt possible. Il prit une tasse de café, alla se doucher puis fila dans son bureau. Il travailla jusqu'à 10h sans interruption lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

-Oui entrez.

-Bonjour Monsieur le Président, je venais aux nouvelles pour savoir si vous aviez passé un bon week-end, demanda l'un des ses conseillers.

-Très profitable je vous remercie ! Et vous ?

-Oh moi aussi ! Je venais aussi vous rappeler notre discussion d'il y a quelques jours, vous vous souvenez qu'il vaut mieux éviter la jeune stagiaire pendant quelques temps encore ? J'ai appris qu'elle était passée samedi avec ses parents, heureusement que les journalistes n'ont pas été mis au courant..

-Ne vous en faites pas je n'ai pas oublié. J'ai simplement estimé qu'étant donné que c’était un samedi il n'y allait pas avoir de journalistes et je pouvais bien faire ça pour sa famille. Après est-ce vraiment nécessaire de l'éviter ? La rumeur s'est tassée c'est bon maintenant.

-Oui je pense qu'il faut encore attendre une petite semaine ou deux avant de pouvoir lui parler et la voir à nouveau comme avant Monsieur..

-D'accord, c'est vous l'expert dans ce domaine.., répondit Emmanuel embêté de devoir éviter Louise après lui avoir présenté ses excuses.

-Faites moi confiance Monsieur Macron, tout ira bien. Surtout que vous avez une grosse semaine avec des visites de chef d'état ce qui signifie la présence de nombreux journalistes.

-Je l'espère.. Oui en effet mais ne vous en faites pas, je ferais comme vous le voulez.

Le conseiller lui fit un signe puis quitta la pièce. Emmanuel pensait enfin être sorti de cette situation, l'avoir bouclé d'une certaine manière avec les médias, l'opinion publique et même Louise et le fait de devoir l'ignorer constituait une régression même ci ne n'était qu'histoire d'une ou deux semaines...

~~

Louise se réveilla en forme pour retourner à l’Élysée. Elle se leva en musique, d'attaque pour la journée et plus vraiment en colère contre Emmanuel. Elle avait relativisé les choses durant la nuit et elle avait compris qu'en étant énervé il arrive de sortir des choses qu'on ne pense pas et le fait de s'excuser plusieurs fois par la suite montre bien le regret d'avoir prononcé des paroles blessantes. Même si elle avait affirmé à Emmanuel qu'elle se contenterait de rester dans le cadre professionnel, elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Elle espérait secrètement revenir à leur relation d'avant où ils passaient des petits moments ensemble à rire, seulement profiter de l'instant présent. Elle se fit belle dans la salle de bain, faisant attention à son maquillage et sa tenue puis sortit de chez elle. Elle arriva à l’Élysée avec un peu d'avance et alla boire un café avec Jean. Ils discutèrent de sa visite samedi puis elle partit s'installer dans son bureau. Louise se mit au travail de bonne humeur et fit rapidement les tâches qu'on lui avait donné.

Midi arriva et la jeune femme n'avait pas aperçut Emmanuel. Une pointe de déception se fit ressentir mais la journée n'était pas finie. N'ayant pas le temps de rentrer chez elle pour manger, elle prit un sandwich non loin de l’Élysée et s'assied sur un banc le temps de sa pause. Elle revint l'après-midi et vit que le personnel s'activait. En effet, Emmanuel recevait Donald Trump donc tout devait être impeccable de A à Z. Louise jeta un coup d’œil furtif pour voir si elle n'apercevait pas le président mais toujours rien. Elle partit donc s'installer dans son bureau qu'elle quitta deux heures plus tard pour aller aux toilettes. Elle passa devant la salle où Donald Trump était reçu et celle-ci était remplie de journalistes. Louise essaya de s'approcher un petit peu voulant en voir davantage. C'était apparemment la fin puisque ces derniers étaient en train de ranger les caméras. A ce moment-là, la jeune femme croisa le regard d'Emmanuel. Celle-ci n'étant pas censée être ici fit un signe de la main en guise de bonjour et de désolé avec un sourire gêné mais le président resta de marbre et tourna les yeux. Louise ne comprit pas et très déçue du revirement de comportement d'Emmanuel, soit dit en passant était monnaie courante depuis quelques jours, continua son chemin sans demander son reste.

De son côté, le président ne pouvait se permettre d'adresser un signe ou un sourire à Louise devant l'assemblée des journalistes, ordre de ses conseillers. Certes, il s'agissait d'une semaine ou deux, mais Emmanuel avait bien senti l'incompréhension et la gêne de la jeune femme rien qu'en voyant son visage. Cette façon d'agir lui faisait un petit pincement au cœur car il ne voulait surtout pas blesser de nouveau Louise mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se replongea ensuite dans les discussions diplomatiques.

La jeune femme retourna à son bureau sans autre forme de procès et essaya de se replonger dans son travail. Lorsque la journée fut finie, elle ne s'attarda pas et partit sans se retourner, trop mal à l'aise devant cette situation compliquée avec Emmanuel. Elle déambula dans les rues essayant de se sortir le président de la tête mais ce fut un échec. Il était omniprésent dans ses pensées et ce depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle avait réussi à se dire qu'il ne se passerait plus rien entre eux, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir après la semaine précédente mais ce week-end et leur discussion avait tout changé. Les déclarations d'Emmanuel était venues lui redonner un peu d'optimisme et aujourd'hui, c'est comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il est coutume de dire que l'espoir fait vivre mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. En réalité, l'espoir engendre une tristesse infinie. Louise, à fleur de peau, se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle rentra chez elle, sortit un pot de crème glacée du congélateur et se perdit dans les paroles de chansons toutes plus tristes les unes que les autres.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il n’y aura sûrement pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine car je pars en vacances et ne rentre que vendredi...  
> Bonne lecture en tout cas :)

Le reste de la semaine fut tout autant chaotique. Le lendemain, Louise avait croisé Emmanuel dans un couloir avec Brigitte main dans la main. Cette vision la torturait mais ne voulant rien montrer tout en restant polie, la jeune femme leur avait adressé un bonjour cordial qui ne fut répondu que d'un petit bonjour de la part du président et un regard foudroyant de la part de la première dame. Le reste du stage promettait si l'ambiance était aussi tendue.

Le mercredi, Emmanuel avait le conseil des ministres le matin donc la jeune femme ne l'avait pas croisé. Elle ne l'aperçut pas non plus l'après-midi, étant restée tout le temps dans son bureau. Aucun message de sa part non plus pour expliquer son comportement et Louise supportait de moins en moins la situation.

Le jeudi, Emmanuel recevait Theresa May et donc par conséquent, toute la presse. Sa femme était également à ses côtés. La jeune femme apercevait tout ce petit monde au loin et la vision d'Emmanuel et Brigitte l'insupportait désormais. De plus, depuis qu'elle était revenue, son travail se résumait à de la paperasse. Elle ne faisait plus de trucs intéressants comme assister à telles ou telles rencontres ou réunions. Il est vrai que partir de nouveau aux côtés d'Emmanuel aurait été quelque peu mal perçu et voyant le comportement actuel de ce dernier, Louise n'en avait plus tellement envie non plus. Son stage n'était plus aussi idyllique qu'au début et la jeune femme ne se voyait pas restée encore un mois et demi dans une telle situation. L'indifférence d'Emmanuel était la chose la plus dure à supporter.

Le vendredi, même schéma que la semaine, aucun moment partagé avec le président ni même une discussion et toujours autant de papiers à faire.. Heureusement que le week-end arrivait, cela allait permettre de prendre de la distance avec l’Élysée.

Le dimanche arriva vite et toujours aucune nouvelle d'Emmanuel, par contre, il apparaissait bien à la télé lors d'un autre week-end en amoureux.. Cette situation faisait trop souffrir Louise, il fallait donc prendre une décision : discuter avec Emmanuel et voir ce qu'il advenait d'eux deux ou essayer de passer à autre chose.. Elle ne sut pas quelle solution était préférable donc elle préféra remettre le dilemme à plus tard.

Le lundi matin, Louise se réveilla avec une boule au ventre. Elle savait qu'elle avait un choix à faire et c'était loin d'être simple. Et plus elle attendrait, plus la douleur serait grande. Elle s'habilla rapidement puis sortit de chez elle. La jeune femme arriva à l’Élysée et se donna le matin pour réfléchir et pour voir si elle allait croiser Emmanuel aujourd'hui. Bien évidemment, ce dernier ne se manifesta pas et le choix ne s'imposa donc pas de lui-même. Louise décida donc de prendre son courage à deux mains et monta dans le bureau du président. Arrivée devant la porte, son cœur se mit à taper contre sa poitrine, à tel point qu'elle crut défaillir. Puis elle toqua. Elle entendit le « entrez » d'Emmanuel et ouvrit la porte doucement. Ce dernier était en présence de ses conseillers.

-Je.. euh bonjour Monsieur le Président, bégaya-t-elle.

-Bonjour, que voulez-vous ? Je suis occupé, répondit-il sentant le regard de ses conseillers peser sur lui.

-Je.. non mais ce n'est pas important je reviendrais plus tard, excusez-moi..

-Bien mais ne venez me déranger que lorsque c'est vraiment important, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en ce moment, rajouta Emmanuel d'un ton très dur.

-Bien Monsieur le Président, répondit Louise péniblement.

Elle ferma la porte puis serra les poings jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair de la paume de sa main. Ce n'était plus possible. Elle partit aux toilettes et s'effondra. La jeune femme ne supportait plus la distance mise par Emmanuel entre eux. Elle retourna dans son bureau, sortit une feuille de papier et un crayon et écrivit sa lettre de démission. Puisqu'une discussion avec Emmanuel était impossible, la seule solution était de partir pour ne plus avoir à le voir. Son indifférence était devenu trop dure à vivre après leurs moments de complicité partagés, et pour pouvoir passer à autre chose et arrêter d'avoir des sentiments pour lui, il fallait s'éloigner. Démissionner était donc la seule solution possible. Elle finit d'écrire sa lettre puis attendit la fin de sa journée et même plus tard, attendant que les employés soient tous partis car elle ne voulait pas expliquer à telle ou telle personne pourquoi elle démissionnait. Elle regarda par la vitre de son bureau et aperçut Jean quitter le bâtiment. Elle en sortit donc, posa la lettre sur le bureau de ce dernier, et s'en alla sans jeter un regard en arrière. Elle sortit dans la rue et réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il était de toute manière trop tard pour faire marche arrière et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Ne plus voir Emmanuel tous les jours allait lui permettre de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Louise essaya de se convaincre que c'était bel et bien la seule et unique solution pour ne pas regretter son geste. Elle rentra chez elle et se perdit dans la lecture d'un livre pour ne plus penser à sa vie. Elle alla se coucher sans pour autant trouver le sommeil, pensant à la réaction d'Emmanuel et n'arriva pas à trancher sur un scénario plausible. Soit le président allait se dire que c'était une bonne chose au moins il n'aurait plus à être confronté à cette « double vie » et vu son comportement de cette dernière semaine, c'était le scénario le plus probable ou soit il allait regretter sa façon d'être et allait vouloir la récupérer. Mais ne voulant pas de nouveau nourrir un espoir, Louise préféra se conforter dans le premier choix, se disant que c'était le meilleur pour tout le monde.

~~

Le lendemain matin, Emmanuel se réveilla en pensant à la grosse journée qui l'attendait. Il était attendu pour la journée en région pour discuter de tel ou tel problème avec des habitants. C'était la partie de sa fonction la plus compliquée dans le fait de se confronter réellement à l'opinion publique mais c'était également la partie la plus enrichissante car en une journée, il en apprenait plus sur les réelles inquiétudes des concitoyens que lors de dizaines de réunions. Il s'habilla rapidement et passa dans son bureau pour vérifier les dossiers de dernière minute. Il était un peu plus de 9h lorsqu'il s’apprêtait à partir mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Entrez.

-Bonjour Monsieur le Président, excusez-moi de vous déranger avant votre départ mais je dois vous faire part d'un petit souci.., dit Jean.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Emmanuel, écoutant d'une oreille tout en préparant ses affaires.

-Louise.. vous savez la petite stagiaire.. j'ai trouvé sur mon bureau ce matin une lettre de démission de sa part..

Emmanuel leva les yeux et fixa ceux de Jean. C'est comme si une masse lui était tombée dessus. Il s'assit sur son siège, arrêtant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

-Je.. je n'ai pas bien saisi, pouvez-vous répéter ?

-Louise a démissionné.., renchérit Jean de façon la plus concise possible.

-Mais enfin je.. je ne comprend pas, répondit Emmanuel.

Ce dernier, voyant l'heure indiquée à la pendule se leva tant bien que mal de son fauteuil, sentant ses jambes vaciller à moitié puis renchérit.

-Ecoutez je dois y aller je suis attendu, pouvez-vous me donner cette lettre ? Je vais la lire durant le trajet.

-Bien entendu Monsieur, répondit Jean tendant la lettre qu'il avait pris avec lui.

-Je vous remercie, bonne journée.

Emmanuel récupéra la lettre, ses affaires et descendit à sa voiture. Il s'assit à l'arrière et ouvrit l'enveloppe. La lettre ne donnait aucun détail concernant la raison de la démission. Elle mentionnait seulement le terme de « raisons personnelles » qui la poussaient à arrêter son stage. Le président ne comprenait pas, certes il s'était montré distant avec elle parce que ses conseillers lui avaient explicitement demandé de le faire durant une semaine ou deux mais de là à démissionner à cause de cela, c'était une autre affaire. Il y avait forcément une autre raison. Emmanuel sentit ses entrailles se tordre dans son ventre. Pourquoi ressentir une telle sensation ? Il ne mit pas longtemps à en comprendre l'origine. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas que Louise s'en aille. L'idée même de ne plus jamais la voir était impensable. Il avait besoin d'elle, besoin de la voir, besoin de lui parler. Cela lui parut maintenant comme une évidence, Louise ne pouvait pas disparaître de sa vie. Il devait la faire changer d'avis et pour cela il fallait la voir. Lui envoyer un message n'allait rien changé, elle n'allait pas répondre et ça serait tout. Après sa journée, il fallait qu'il passe chez elle.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que ce chapitre sera l'avant-dernier de la partie 1, j'ai clôturé avec le prochain chapitre mais j'ai quand même continué à écrire un début de partie 2. Je ne sais pas si je le publierai ou pas car j'ai l'impression que ça commence a s'essouffler au niveau des personnes qui suivent, des commentaires etc donc je vais continuer à écrire et je verrais plus tard si je le poste.  
> Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture ;)

Louise se réveilla ayant tout de même réussi à dormir quelques heures. Elle pensait se sentir mieux après avoir donné sa démission mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était comme si Emmanuel était encore plus présent : Le savait-il ? Comment avait-il réagi ? Allait-il lui envoyer un message ? Est-ce que le fait de savoir qu'elle était partie le soulageait ? Tant de questions sans réponses qui lui tournaient dans l'esprit. Elle décida d'envoyer un message à Clémence et Eva pour se changer les idées. Celles-ci étaient disponibles en fin de journée. La jeune femme s'occupa en attendant, tantôt rangeant son appartement, tantôt lisant.. Quand ce fut l'heure de se préparer, elle enfila une robe noire avec un blaser gris et une paire de talons. Elle se maquilla rapidement, un petit coup de mascara et du rouge à lèvre puis sortit. Elle rejoignit les filles dans un bar avant d'aller au restaurant. Louise leur expliqua sa décision de démissionner pour ne plus voir Emmanuel tous les jours, c'était une situation qui la faisait trop souffrir. Les filles comprirent le choix de leur amie et essayèrent de la convaincre que c'était la meilleure solution possible. 

La soirée se poursuivit sans autre référence au président et se termina dans un bar de nuit. Les trois filles enchaînèrent les verres et enflammèrent le dancefloor. Louise se rapprochait dangereusement d'un garçon, imaginant que cela allait lui faire oublier plus vite Emmanuel. Après quelques pas de danse partagés et une discussion un peu poussée, Louise embrassa le jeune homme. Rien que le fait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes lui rappela le baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec Emmanuel à Bruxelles. Sa tentative d'oubli se révéla infructueuse. Elle regarda sa montre qui indiquait minuit puis alla voir les filles pour leur dire qu'elle voulait rentrer mais celles-ci ne souhaitaient pas la laisser rentrer toute seule. Le garçon se proposa de la raccompagner mais Louise refusa dans un premier temps, ne voulant pas lui donner de faux espoirs mais voyant que les filles s'amusaient bien et n'avaient pas vraiment l'intention de partir, elle accepta la proposition. Tous deux partirent du bar en direction de chez Louise. Celle-ci était un peu éméchée et le jeune homme lui prit la main pour éviter qu'elle divague. Louise ne la retira pas de peur de tomber et se dit que c'était quand même agréable, même si ce garçon n'était pas Emmanuel. Ils arrivèrent au pas de la porte de l'immeuble et le garçon insista pour la raccompagner jusqu'à son appartement. Louise accepta et donna le bras à ce dernier dans les escaliers. Arrivant devant sa porte, elle crut défaillir. Emmanuel était là. Ce dernier était assis devant la porte de la jeune femme, il l'attendait. Dès qu'il avait fini sa journée vers minuit, il s'était précipité chez elle et trouvant porte close malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour savoir si elle faisait semblant de ne pas répondre, il en avait conclu qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Il avait donc décidé de l'attendre devant sa porte. Le président leva les yeux et aperçut Louise aux bras du jeune homme. Cette vision lui fit ressentir la même douleur que s'il s'était pris un coup de poignard dans le cœur. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Emmanuel et le garçon ne sut pas si c'était une vision due à l'alcool ou si le Président était bel et bien devant lui. Ce dernier, voyant l'incompréhension du jeune homme, s'empressa de trouver une excuse. 

-Je.. bonsoir jeune homme, Louise il fallait que je vous vois pour parler de votre stage même si je sais qu'il est tard.. 

-Je.. euh.. d'accord, répondit-elle. 

-Euh.. bonsoir Monsieur le Président, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, répondit le garçon. 

Emmanuel lui fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciements, puis voyant le gros blanc qu'il y avait, il bredouilla. 

-Je.. je vais y aller, répondit le garçon. 

Il se tourna vers Louise et se pencha pour l'embrasser mais cette dernière tourna la tête au dernier moment et dévia le baiser sur sa joue. Elle le remercia ensuite pour l'avoir raccompagné et le jeune homme lui tendit un bout de papier contenant son numéro puis partit. Louise se retrouva seule avec Emmanuel. 

-C'était qui lui ? Demanda-t-il. 

-Un garçon que j'ai rencontré dans un bar pourquoi ? Répondit la jeune femme en ouvrant la porte de chez elle. 

-Vous sembliez bien proches.. 

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Renchérit Louise. 

-A votre avis.. 

-Justement je n'en sais rien. 

Tous deux rentrèrent dans l'appartement et la jeune femme ferma la porte à clé derrière eux. Elle posa sa veste sur le porte-manteau et s'assied sur le canapé. Emmanuel fit de même. 

-J'ai appris votre démission aujourd'hui.., renchérit-il. 

-Et ? C'est la raison de votre venue ? 

-Entre autres oui.. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Pourquoi vous avez pris une telle décision, votre stage ne vous plaît plus ? 

-Vous n'avez pas une petite idée ? Il y a plusieurs raisons mais disons que depuis quelques semaines, l'ambiance n'est plus ce qu'elle était et le travail que j'ai à effectuer se résume globalement à des photocopies... 

-Oui j'en suis désolé, c'est de ma faute mais j'ai eu des consignes strictes m'ordonnant que suite aux rumeurs, il fallait que je mette de la distance entre nous.. Après concernant les tâches je peux en parler à Jean et lui demander de vous donner plus de responsabilités. 

-Vous savez le principe d'une démission, ce n'est pas de revenir.., répondit Louise. 

-Mais si je vous dis que je vais tout faire pour améliorer ça, quelles seraient les raisons pour lesquelles vous ne reviendriez pas ? Demanda Emmanuel incrédule. 

-Si vous-même vous ne voyez pas les fameuses raisons qui me poussent à partir, ça confirme bien le fait que je dois m'en aller.. 

Emmanuel posa sa main sur celle de Louise. 

-Ecoutez, la seule chose que je sais c'est que je n'ai pas envie que vous partiez. 

Cette phrase sonna comme un aveu. La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à cela sachant l'ignorance dont il avait fait preuve envers elle ces dernières semaines. Intérieurement tout son corps bouillonnait de joie mais ne voulant pas montrer que ces paroles la touchaient tant et plus, elle ne manifesta rien. Elle ne retira cependant pas sa main sous celle d'Emmanuel. 

-Si c'était vraiment le cas, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu que c'était une consigne que vous deviez suivre ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit et m'avoir ignoré comme ça ? 

-Je.. je ne sais pas je me suis dis que si je vous prévenais par message, ma femme ou quelqu'un d'autre pouvait tomber dessus et ça allait compromettre tous les efforts entrepris pour faire oublier cette histoire et aussi... parce que je pensais qu'en vous ignorant, j'allais m'éloigner de vous et ainsi pouvoir vous sortir de ma tête...

Louise regarda Emmanuel dans les yeux. Il semblait extrêmement sincère pour une fois. La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. 

-Vous savez ces dernières semaines n'ont pas été faciles pour moi, répondit la jeune femme, il se passe quelque chose entre nous, après vous rejetez la faute sur moi en vous montrant agressif verbalement, ensuite vous vous excusez puis vous m'ignorez et maintenant vous regrettez encore.. C'est une histoire en dent de scie avec vous. Et.. pour ma part, vous savez bien ce que je pense de vous.. de nous.., avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux et se sentant rougir. 

-Je sais que je suis un peu difficile à suivre, j'ai essayé de lutter vis-à-vis de mon attirance envers vous et c'est pour ça que j'avais un comportement un peu bipolaire on va dire car d'un côté j'avais envie d'être avec vous et de l'autre je me l'interdisais ce qui explique mon humeur changeante.. 

Louise releva la tête et Emmanuel la regardait en souriant. Il passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. 

-Tout ce que je sais à l'heure actuelle c'est que le fait de vous avoir ignoré n'a mené à rien car je pensais et je pense toujours à vous et quand j'ai su que vous aviez démissionné.. j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas imaginer ne plus vous voir.. 

-C'est.. c'est à peu près pareil pour moi, comme vous avez pu le deviner je n'étais pas vraiment malade simplement je ne voulais pas vous croiser après ce que vous m'aviez dis mais quand vous vous êtes excusé en face à l’Élysée, toute la « rancœur » que j'avais envers vous s'est effacée et je voulais oublier cette histoire pour pouvoir redevenir proche de vous et... 

Louise fut coupée dans sa phrase par les lèvres d'Emmanuel qui vinrent s'écraser contre les siennes.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, fin de la partie 1.. Merci à vous d'avoir suivi cette fiction, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et la poster pour réagir avec ceux parmi vous qui commentent. Je vais voir si je poste la partie 2 et quand car je suis en pleine révision de partiels donc c'est un peu compliqué d'écrire et de réviser en même temps.. Quoi qu'il en soit, encore merci et restez connectés si jamais la suite vous intéresse ;)

Ce dernier avait trop longtemps résisté et cela ne l'avait mené à rien mis à part de la souffrance qu'il avait causé à Louise et une illusion de bonheur avec sa femme. Même s'il avait passé un bon week-end avec cette dernière, Louise n'avait plus ou moins jamais quitté ses pensées. La jeune femme fut surprise par l'élan d'Emmanuel puis réalisant que son espoir n'était désormais plus vain, elle lui rendit son baiser avec une avidité déconcertante. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux du président et l'attira vers elle. Emmanuel se laissa faire, enfin heureux de laisser son désir s'assouvir. Leurs langues jouaient entre elles et partaient à la recherche l'une de l'autre. Leur baiser était plus intense que la première fois. Toute la frustration qui avait suivi Bruxelles se retrouvait dedans, transformée en un désir encore plus puissant. Emmanuel posa ses mains sur les fesses de Louise qu'il souleva pour la mettre à cheval sur ses genoux. Louise retira ses lèvres pour regarder le président qui posa sa nuque sur le coussin du canapé. 

-Vous n'allez pas le regretter encore une fois au moins ? Je ne veux plus de faux espoirs, dit-elle pour être sure du choix d'Emmanuel. 

-Promis, répondit-il en soulevant sa tête pour embrasser de nouveau la jeune femme. 

Louise sourit contre les lèvres de ce dernier. Cette fois-ci elle comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout avec lui. C'était comme si la vie leur offrait une seconde chance, chance qu'ils n'allaient pas gâcher cette fois-ci. Emmanuel resserra son étreinte pour rapprocher encore plus Louise de lui. La jeune femme avait ses mains sur le visage d'Emmanuel et l'attirait également vers elle, comme si tous deux ne voulaient plus faire qu'un. Puis elle se leva, essoufflée par tant de fougue et prit la cravate d'Emmanuel entre ses mains. Elle la tira en regardant le président avec un regard aguicheur. Ce dernier lui rendit le même genre de regard et leva ses fesses du canapé. Louise se mordit la lèvre en le voyant dominé, se laissant guider. Elle l'attira dans sa chambre sans aucune forme d'opposition de la part d'Emmanuel puis tira encore plus la cravate, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent encore plus intensément, le désir grimpant en flèche. Louise enleva la veste de costume d'Emmanuel tout en prenant le soin de garder ses lèvres accrochées aux siennes. Ce dernier desserra sa cravate pour libérer sa chemise. Il commença à enlever les boutons mais la jeune femme prit le relais voulant faire monter la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre eux. En enlevant le dernier bouton, elle écarta les deux côtés de la chemise, laissant apercevoir le torse d'Emmanuel. Elle passa ses mains sur celui-ci et fit tomber la belle chemise blanche au sol. Le président embrassa de nouveau la jeune femme puis la fit tourner dos à lui. Il descendit la fermeture éclair se situant en haut de la robe le long de son dos tout en déposant des baisers dans sa nuque. Louise pencha sa tête en arrière dévoilant intégralement son cou à son amant. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une autre réalité, une réalité qu'elle avait rêvé mainte et mainte fois, réalité qu'elle pensait irréalisable. Emmanuel fit glisser la robe de Louise jusqu'à ses chevilles. Cette dernière se retourna. 

-Vous êtes.. tu es magnifique, avoua le président en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. 

-Vous êtes plutôt pas mal non plus, répondit-elle un sourire en coin en posant ses mains sur Emmanuel. 

Il la serra contre elle et la dirigea vers le lit. Tous deux tombèrent à la renverse et se mirent à rire. Louise descendit ses mains au niveau du pantalon du président et enleva la ceinture puis la fermeture. Emmanuel le fit descendre jusqu'à l'enlever entièrement. Le reste des sous-vêtements suivi et le fait de se retrouver totalement nu devant une autre femme que la sienne fit rougir le président. De toute son existence, il n'avait jamais eu à le faire. La jeune femme sortit un préservatif de sa table de nuit et le donna à Emmanuel qui l'enfila. Il regarda ensuite Louise qui rougissait aussi devant tant d'intimité puis leurs baisers reprirent de plus belle. Le président fit enfin l'acte pour lequel il avait tant lutter, l'acte qui le fit basculer du côté de l'adultère, l'acte qui restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Il se plongea en elle. La jeune femme s'agrippa au dos de l'homme au-dessus d'elle. Au rythme des va-et-vient, leurs souffles devenaient de plus en plus saccadés et leurs baisers plus puissants. Les mains baladeuses d'Emmanuel ainsi que l'effort physique qu'il était en train de fournir faisaient haleter Louise. A l'apogée de ce moment, le président se raidit, bascula la tête en arrière et lâcha un cri. Il reprit ses esprits quelques secondes plus tard puis enleva le préservatif qu'il noua et posa au pied du lit. Voulant satisfaire entièrement la jeune femme, Emmanuel la regarda dans les yeux puis l'embrassa. Il continua en déposant des baisers le long de son cou puis son ventre et enfin l'endroit ultime. Louise s'agrippa aux draps lorsqu'elle sentit la langue d'Emmanuel entrer en contact avec elle. Ce dernier donna tout ce qu'il pouvait pour faire augmenter le plaisir qu'il donnait à la jeune femme. Après d'intenses minutes, celle-ci atteignit l'orgasme. Emmanuel remonta puis se laissa tomber sur elle qui serra en retour son amant dans ses bras. Quelques minutes passèrent, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans parler, juste à savourer l'instant présent. La jeune femme passait délicatement sa main dans les cheveux du président qui avait la tête sur sa poitrine. 

-Merci pour ce merveilleux moment.., finit-elle par dire. 

Emmanuel releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. 

-Merci à toi, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti autant de.. enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondit le président peu habitué à parler clairement de ce genre de choses. 

-De ? Demanda Louise en souriant, voulant qu'Emmanuel exprime ce qu'il voulait dire. 

-D'envie, de désir et de plaisir.., répondit-il. 

-Moi aussi.. A vrai dire, c'était... c'était ma première fois..., avoua-t-elle un peu honteuse. 

Le chef d'état fut abasourdi par la révélation de Louise. 

-Mais.. mais enfin pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis plus tôt ? Enfin j'aurais pu être plus attentif ou plus prévenant et.. 

-Non surtout ne regrettez rien c'était parfait je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux ! Et je ne vous l'ai pas dis car je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment, ça fait longtemps qu'on en avait envie et je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétez ou que vous ne pensiez qu'à ça et puis j'avais confiance en vous donc ça ne pouvait que bien se passer. Mais surtout.. je ne voulais pas que vous me voyez comme une pauvre fille qui a 21 ans n'a jamais rien fait... 

-Tu sais maintenant au point où nous en sommes, tu peux me tutoyer.. Et jamais je ne t'aurais vu ainsi ! Tu es l'une des plus belles personnes que je connaisse. Comment cela se fait-il ? Enfin si tu ne veux pas en parler, pas de soucis je comprends...

-Disons que.. et bien j'attendais d'être avec quelqu'un que j'aime mais ce moment n'arrivait pas et les années passaient et au fur et à mesure je n'y croyais plus alors que j'étais prête dans ma tête et puis.. et puis je vous ai rencontré.., mais voyant le regard d'Emmanuel qui attendait visiblement une autre forme d’appellation, elle rectifia ; je t'ai rencontré et j'ai su que je voulais le faire avec toi.. 

Emmanuel sourit devant l'intime déclaration de Louise. Elle était tellement adorable. 

-Je suis content alors d'avoir été ton premier.. Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ou quoi que ce soit ? Demanda-t-il timidement. 

-Non pas du tout, tu as été génial.., répondit-elle. 

-C'est une première pour tous les deux alors parce que pour moi aussi c'est la première fois en quelque sorte car je n'ai connu que Brigitte et je me demandais toujours si c'était pareil avec une autre femme. 

-C'est vrai.. Et alors tu as ta réponse ? 

-Oui, répondit-il. 

Il pencha ensuite sa tête pour couper court à la discussion et l'embrassa de nouveau, plus tendrement cette fois-ci. Louise ne demanda pas davantage d'explications, se contentant de l'embrasser encore et encore. Quand il releva la tête, il aperçut le réveil sur la table de chevet qui indiquait 2h. 

-Oh non il est déjà 2h je vais me faire tuer, dit Emmanuel. 

-Où sont tes gardes du corps ? Demanda Louise. 

-Ils devaient m’attendre dans le bar d’en face mais ça fait plus de 2h que je suis là donc aucune idée..

Le président se leva et se dirigea vers sa veste qu’il avait laissé par terre au pied du lit et en sortit son portable. 

-10 appels manqués et 15 messages. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir raconter à mes gardes du corps et ma femme.. 

-Tu n'as qu’à tout simplement dire que tu es venu après ta journée pour discuter de ma démission et que ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu à force de parler mais qu’au final j’ai accepté de revenir.. 

Emmanuel leva la tête et regarda Louise qui s’était assise dans le lit, le drap enveloppé autour d’elle. 

-Ca veut dire que tu as changé d’avis ? Demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. 

-Peut-être bien que oui.., répondit-elle en le regardant. 

Le président se dirigea vers le lit et se jeta sur Louise pour l'embrasser. Celle-ci partit à la renverse et se mit à rire en serrant Emmanuel contre elle. Le bonheur était-il enfin là ? 

-Je vais leur dire ça alors, dit-il en se relevant. 

-Et si tu restais ici pour la nuit ? Demanda Louise. 

-Ce n’est pas l’envie qui m’en manque mais si je ne rentre pas j’ai bien peur que l’excuse ne soit plus valable.. 

-Ce n’est pas faux.. dommage. 

-Promis on aura un jour une nuit entière.., répondit-il en se rhabillant. 

-Ne fais pas de promesse si tu n'es pas sûr de la tenir, dit-elle pour le taquiner. 

-Mais je compte bien la tenir. 

Louise sourit et enfila un tee-shirt et une culotte pour raccompagner Emmanuel. 

-Merci Mademoiselle Dallier d’avoir accepté de revenir, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main tout en rigolant. 

-Merci à vous Monsieur le Président, ce fut un plaisir de traiter avec vous, lui répondit-elle en lui serrant la main. 

Emmanuel explosa de rire et souleva Louise dans ses bras. Cette dernière se pencha et l’embrassa. Le président lui rendit son baiser puis la posa. 

-À demain alors.., dit-il en ouvrant la porte. 

-À demain. 

Il lui fit un signe de la main puis la jeune femme ferma la porte. Elle s’appuya contre celle-ci. Elle n’arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu’il venait de se passer. Son plus grand rêve venait d’être exaucé, Emmanuel ressentait aussi quelque chose pour elle et leur moment passé ensemble venait de le prouver. Un début d’histoire était né et la suite ne s’annonçait que plus belle. Louise alla se coucher des étoiles pleins les yeux et pensa au futur, un futur avec lui mais un futur probablement utopique et qui pourrait se révéler être tout autre en réalité.

Suite : https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898489/chapters/34506066


End file.
